Twisted Love
by trendykitty
Summary: Leon's grandma wants him to get married little did he know that she had a girl ready for him. What happens when they are forced in a lifetime commitment, will they survive or become the reason for eachother's pain. LEONXOC. Read & Review.
1. Surprise!

A/N: First of all this is not a typical RE story, its somewhat lovestory of Leon and my OC.

Those of you who have read my previous story 'Secrets Within', may find that the OC is again named Kathleen but she is completely different from the one in the previous story and its mainly because I couldn't come up with any good names that go well with Leon... LOL. You may also find Leon a bit out of his Character but since its a fanfic so bear with me he he ;).

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil or any of its characters **Capcom does. **I only own the plot and Kathleen.

* * *

Surprise!!

It had been long since Leon had visited his family or it would be better to say what was left of his family. His dad being a cop died when he was twelve, his mum couldn't take the shock and died when he was 17. His grandparents took him after his parents. His grandfather was a police official too so he encouraged Leon to be one, Leon enthusiastically agreed. But little did he know that his first day at the job would turn out to be disaster and that it would lead him to fight monsters all his life. But that was 7 years back. During this past 7 years he had fought all kinds of unimaginable horror and finally defeated it after a long struggle to destroy it with help from his friends. During this past 7 years he had turned out to be a government agent from a rookie cop. His Grandfather would have been very happy if he saw where Leon is now, but he also died, after all he was very old. So all he was left was his old loving Grandma whom he had not seen in almost 7 years, yes he was not here for even his grandpa's funeral 'cause he had to go to a mission in Spain to find the President's missing daughter, only to come back and find that it had been a week since his Grandpa died and that his Grandma was very much happy of the fact that he saved President's daughter.

So he was now moving towards what he knew to be his grandma's place where she lived alone now and was not expecting him. He took out his cell phone and called at his grandma's home phone.

"Hello?" he heard his grandma's voice from the other end.

"Guess who", Leon said.

"Leon sweetie, how have you been", she asked him cheerfully.

"Great. What about you?" Leon asked.

"Never been better, my dear", she replied happily.

"So what are you up to", he asked as he moved towards the house.

"I am at our place having breakfast sweetie", she told him.

"What are you having, is it tasty", he asked again.

"Pancakes and they are wonderful", she said.

"Mmm… mouth watering", he said as he pushed the doorbell to her house.

"Oh how I wish you to be here", she said dreamily and he could sense the sadness in her voice.

The door opened and Leon yelled at top his lungs, "SURPRISE." But there was a girl not his grandma on the door who was looking at him as if he has gone mad, of course he had yelled at top of his lungs so all normal person would do that.

"What's the surprise sweetie", his grandma asked.

"Hey babe what's your house no. again", he asked his grandma and saw the girl glared at the mention of word 'Babe' but she did not said anything.

"Four-o-five dear, why", she said.

Leon checked the house number by the door and saw that it was indeed 405 alright and then asked, "What lane or street it's on?"

"Charlton Street", she replied.

Leon looked for sign to confirm that he was on the right place or not but he couldn't find a sign so he said to his grandma, "Babe I'll call you later, bye."

"Bye sweetie", she said.

Leon now looked at the girl who had crossed her arms and was tapping her one foot against the floor looking furious and beautiful at the same time.

"Um… miss uh… first of all, I'm sorry. I took you to be somebody else", Leon apologized.

"It's ok", she said still annoyed at him but a little calm than before.

"Uh… can you do me favor", Leon asked. She looked at him suspiciously, "all I want to know is where would be house no. 405 Charlton street", he asked.

She gave him a weird look, "this is it", she said.

"No, it can't be my grandma lives here", Leon said mentally crossing his fingers expecting that the girl was joking and that grandma doesn't gave him the wrong address.

"Who are you talking about", she asked.

"Mrs. Shirley Thomas Kennedy", he said.

"She do lives here, come in", she said letting him in.

"Then you're???", he asked stepping in.

"I live with her", she replied closing the door.

"Who is it, Kathleen?", his grandma asked descending down the stairs.

"I don't know, says he's your grandson", the girl said nodding her head towards Leon.

His grandma noticed him and he moved towards his grandma to give her a hug. She hugged him back and said, "Oh sweetie I don't believe it you're finally here."She felt warm as always and he was happy to have hugged her cause she was the only motherly figure in his life not to mention his only family and source for love for him.

"I'm happy to see you too grandma", he said in a hoarse voice.

They let go of each other and his grandma examined him from head to toe, "You have grown my boy. You are no more that skinny kid I used to see. Anyway Leon this is Kathleen Cornor, my friend's granddaughter and Kathleen this is my grandson Leon, the one I talk about a lot", she said introducing them.

They said hello to each other and Kathleen went in kitchen and Leon left his luggage by door side and walked with his grandma to the living room, "This place, haven't changed at all", Leon said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes thanks to Kathleen, she cleans the house. I no longer can do those", she said as Kathleen walked out of kitchen and placed a plate of pancakes on the coffee table for him. He thanked her and she only nodded. He started his breakfast as he hadn't had anything since time he had boarded from the airport and saw Kathleen walk up stairs and his grandma just looking at him.

"These are yummy grandma but more tasty than before, your cooking has improved", Leon said to his Grandma.

"Oh boy… ha-ha… I didn't make those, I can't make those. Kathleen's the one doing everything here", his grandma said laughing.

Kathleen walked down holding a handbag and she took her over coat from coat hanger by the door and said, "Grandma I'm off to work now, take care and if you need anything just call me", with that she walked out.

Leon finished his breakfast and asked his grandma, "So why Kathleen's been living with you?"

"Why? Because I'm an old woman now Leon and she have no one to call family and my friend asked to take care of her as her last wish plus she's like family now", she replied.

"So what is she like?" he asked again.

"Oh Kathleen is a very fine girl. She take cares of me, the house, bills and almost everything, dear. I don't know what I'll do when she gets married and moves away", grandma said.

"So she has a boyfriend then?" Leon couldn't help but ask.

"Oh no, she does not have a boyfriend maybe in her school days but not now. I don't know why but she seems somewhat reluctant at the thought of marriage, says she won't leave me alone, stupid girl", his grandma said laughing a bit.

"So where would I be sleeping", Leon asked.

"I'm sorry dear but I thought you never gonna come back so I gave your room to Kathleen, I'm sorry but you have to make yourself comfortable on couch and as for your luggage put them in my room dear. And you can use my bathroom and you can rest on my bed if you want to rest now", she said.

"No, I don't need to rest but shower; that I can take", with that he went up stairs and had a shower.

Leon spent rest of the day talking about old times and watching TV. He was watching comedy marathon when phone rang he picked it up and involuntary said, "Kennedy here."

"Hey Leon, its Kathleen can you tell grandma I'll be coming home by 11'o clock, I had to do an extra shift", Kathleen said as if she has known him for years.

"Yeah sure, anything else", Leon asked being a bit informal himself.

"Yeah make sure she takes her medicines ok", Kathleen said.

"Yeah sure", Leon said.

"Ok bye", she said and hung up the phone.

Leon got up from the couch and headed towards his grandma's room. "Hey grandma have you had your Meds?" he asked opening the door. His Grandma was lying on bed, reading a book; she looked at him then said, "Who told you about my Meds dear?"

"Oh, it was Kathleen she called just now and asked me to make sure you have your Meds", he told her.

"Is she coming late or something", grandma asked.

"Old lady how do you know all that stuff, now where are your Meds", Leon asked.

"There", she pointed him in a cabinet's direction and, "because she's the one who give me Meds you see when she gets back from work."

"Do you do anything without her", Leon asked giving her a glass of water and her meds according to prescription.

"Yes, a couple of personal things", she replied and gulped all meds down in one go.

"Grandma", Leon said sighing at her sense of humor.

"Leon she's so dependable and trustworthy. Now I can't imagine my life without her. Hey I've an idea why don't you two get married", she said.

"What??!!, what was in those drugs. How can I marry her I barely know her", Leon said in astonishment.

"Oh… I'll tell you all about her", she cleared her throat as if about to make a speech and then started, "She's is beautiful as you can see, an excellent cook, caring and loving person. She can adjust herself almost anywhere."

"Grandma I'm not ready for it", Leon said.

"How long are you gonna wait, 3 more years and nobody will marry you. Strike the iron when it's hot", his grandma canceled his excuse.

"She's not my type", he said making another excuse so that his grandma might drop the topic.

"Oh… she's definitely your type I know", his grandmother emphasized more on the topic.

"But Grandma…", Leon tried to speak.

"Ok I know you don't want to get married. You have changed a lot, you both have. You both have lost yourself somewhere in between", his grandma said disappointed.

"What do you mean by both", he asked confused.

"From both I mean 'You' and 'Kathleen'. You have changed after Raccoon city incident and she have changed after her grandparents' death. You know there was a time I just love to see her laugh all day and now I sometimes I don't realize she's in the same room with me", she said with sadness in voice.

"Grandma Kathleen told that she would be coming by 11 o' clock", he told her changing the subject.

"What??!!! That girl is completely gone mad, it's not safe to roam around in this area in middle of the night, there are thugs, bandits and god knows what. Leon you have bring her home safely", she said panicking.

"Yeah sure; where she works?" Leon asked glad at change of topic.

"Community hospital; she goes by the name of Dr. Cornor", she told.

"Ok I should get moving its 10:30 now", Leon told her and started towards the door, "goodnight", and then closed the door.

* * *

A/N: I know that the first part might be boring but its sort of introduction and the story will pick its pace from the next chapter. **Review PLEASE :)**

**Next Chapter...**

_Leon grabbed Kathleen's hand and pulled her back on the couch, "C'mon I can use a company and besides what you gonna do up in your room all locked up", he tried to convince her._


	2. Sleepless Night

A/n: So this is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please give me reviews and also tell me if the plot is ok or not.

Disclaimer: I don't RE and Leon. But I do own the story and Kathleen.

* * *

Sleepless Night

Leon reached the community hospital 5 minutes before time. He went to the reception lady and asked for 'Dr. Cornor'. She flirtatiously smiled at him which he ignored completely. She told him that she was working till 11 but he already knew that so he told her if she could call her here so that he could meet her. She again flirtatiously said, "Anything for you."

Kathleen had a hard day today. She liked working in hospital and saving lives, as it takes her mind off her bad memories but today she was totally exhausted because she had to do an extra shift but she wouldn't have done it if Leon wasn't at home taking care of his grandma which was like her grandma too.

"Kathleen", somebody called her name.

She turned to look who it was, it was her old friend who was nurse at the hospital her name was Peggy, Kathleen said, "What?" and then turned back to examining her patient.

"There's someone waiting for you at reception and guess what", Peggy said and Kathleen didn't responded so she continued, "its, a guy and he's hot."

Kathleen froze at word 'Guy' and turned,"What???!!"

"Don't believe it yourself na. You having a male visitor, that's unimaginable", Peggy said.

"Who is he?", Kathleen asked walking out of the room she looked at her watch it was 11:10, "I can't meet anybody my shift is over now and I'm already late plus I've to grab my things, so tell him sorry for me." She walked into her so called cabin which she shared with two more doctors and removed her lab coat and pulled her overcoat and grabbed her handbag, then suddenly her cell phone started ringing, she decided to take it, "Hello?"

"Hey where are you?" came in a male's voice.

She removed the phone from her ear to look at the number if she knew it but it was a private number and it didn't show any number, she held phone back to her ear and asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I should've told you before its Leon", Leon said.

"I'm at work didn't I tell you", she said walking towards the exit.

"Yeah but it was supposed end at 11 right", Leon said.

"Yeah, but it's only a little over 10 minutes. And why are you asking all that?" she asked turning the corner reaching into the reception area and saw the answer before he could tell her. He was the cool, handsome guy waiting for her.

Leon disconnected his call and moved towards her.

"Grandma sent me to pick you up", he told her.

"You said you didn't want to meet him", Peggy came from nowhere and scolded her, "Hey I'm Peggy Wilkins by the way, I work here with Kathleen", she said introducing herself to Leon.

"Nice to meet you. I am Leon S. Kennedy", Leon introduced himself to her.

"See he is not bad", Peggy said to Kathleen.

"I wasn't knowing that it was him ok. I just thought he was some other patient and I've to leave now 'cause I've a patient at home too Peggy", Kathleen told her.

"C'mon Kathleen this cool guy is here to take you with and you're talking to go back home", Peggy said to Kathleen.

"No, you're getting it all wrong. Leon is actually Shirley Kennedy's grandson and she has sent him to take me home. So stop bothering me Peggy", Kathleen explained the situation getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah so shall we move on now", Leon asked her.

"Yes. Goodbye Peggy", she said her goodbye and they walked out of hospital and haled the cab to home.

The cab stopped in middle of the route and the driver told them that it had broken. So they have to get another cab, so they got out of the cab and looked for another but since it was a residential area the streets were quite deserted after all it was nearly midnight.

"Let's start walking, we will find a cab later maybe", Leon suggested.

"Yes. Our house is not far from here we can reach there in 15 minutes by foot", Kathleen agreed.

They started walking towards the house in silence.

"I'm sorry for how Peggy behaved back in the hospital", Kathleen said breaking the silence between them.

"Oh, it was nothing", Leon said remembering what his grandma said was nothing compared to what Peggy said.

"No, don't tell me she talked with you too", Kathleen said looking at his face in horror.

"Who? What?", Leon asked confused.

"Your grandma she talked with you about us getting married and all", she stated more than asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that", he asked.

"Well she's been asking me to marry you for what about weeks now and ever since you came she's been dropping me hints", she told him.

"So she meant to talk to me. I thought she got the idea from our little conversation", Leon said.

"No she's been planning it all along. I don't know what's gotten into her", she said shrugging.

"So, you are saying that she sent me, so that we can give each other sometime", Leon asked.

"Probably but it's also dangerous for us women to travel at night in a big city like NY. You see that cab driver how cleverly made us leave his cab in between", Kathleen said.

"You mean it's not broken", Leon asked in astonishment.

"No, I don't think so, maybe he had his thug friends hiding somewhere near but we took a little unexpected route that's why they didn't attack us", she told him.

"You are clever", Leon complimented her, trying to be a bit friendly.

"No I am observant, after all I'm a doctor", she said.

They talked their entire way as if they had known each other for years. Leon was surprised how comfortable he was with her. It was like meeting an old friend. He told him about his work and she told him about her work and his grandmother. They didn't noticed when they reached home. How those 15 minutes went they didn't had any clue.

"So here we are now", Leon said opening the door.

"Ssshh……. Your grandma must be sleeping", Kathleen whispered.

"Oh yeah sorry forgot about that, I think we must be sleeping as well", Leon said.

"Yeah but where are you sleeping, you do know I've your room now", Kathleen asked.

"You know I can share my bed with you, what say", Leon joked.

"Yeah you can come right up, it's ok with me but if your grandma caught us she'll be getting us married the next day", Kathleen also joked with him.

"Yeah now that's trouble. I think I'll sleep on the couch just give me a blanket and some pillows", Leon said.

"Yeah sure, come", she said walking to a big cabinet and beckoning him and she pulled it open then said, "Take as many as you like, don't worry every things nice and clean."

"Thanks ", Leon thanked and pulled out some pillows and blankets.

After that he moved towards the couch and Kathleen moved up to her room. Leon turned on the TV and started watching it until he felt sleepy, he then decided to make bed on the couch so that he could sleep. He was having trouble making his bed on the couch when he heard someone coming down the stairs; he didn't turn 'cause he knew it was Kathleen.

"Need help?" she asked.

Leon turned and saw that she had already changed in her night dress and had her hair in messy bun, the bun was only keeping her hair up and nothing else, a few hair strands were dangling on her face and Leon had only one word for her 'Amazing'. She previously had her hair braided when she opened the door for him and when she was walking home with him, he thought she looked beautiful but now she was looking more beautiful.

"Hey are you here or not ", Leon was brought back from dreamland when she moved her hands up and down in front of his face.

"Yeah I would like some help", he said not taking his eyes off her face.

"Ok then, why don't you go freshen up and get ready for sleep while I make your bed", she asked moving towards the couch.

"Yeah thanks and oh can I use your bathroom, I don't wanna disturb grandma", he asked.

"Yeah sure, it's your home", she said spreading the sheet on the couch.

Leon went to her room which was his previously and saw that she had not personalized it and kept it as he left it. He then moved to the bathroom washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. Back in DC he used to sleep bare chest but if he did it here his grandma would have a heart attack after seeing all those scars, so he pulled a loose fitting T- shirt and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where his couch was waiting for him. He saw Kathleen giving a finishing touch to his couch bed which now looked so comfortable that Leon could tell that he would sleep well tonight.

Kathleen noticed his presence and said. "I hope it's not bad."

"It looks great", Leon said what he felt.

"Oh I can do that much for snatching your room away from you", Kathleen said smiling sweetly.

"Oh it still looks like my room, thanks for keeping it that way", Leon said now getting into his bed and making himself comfortable.

"You're welcome. Goodnight", she said and started walking up the stairs.

Leon watched her go up and then closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over him. He woke up 'cause was feeling thirsty and found that he was not in his grandma house anymore, he was in Spain. He had a bad feeling about it. He felt pain in his wrist and he looked at it he saw that something was sticking to his wrist, it was Las-Plagas, he pulled it away in horror and examined his wrist his heart pounding with fear and then he saw that veins started bulging and grew up his elbow, then his arms, he screamed and woke up panting in his Grandma's living room.

"Here have some water", he looked sideways and saw Kathleen holding a glass of water.

He took water from her and drank the whole in one go, she refilled it and he drank more until his heart beat became normal, "What time is it?", he asked.

"Its 3:00 in the morning", she replied.

"Did I wake you up", Leon asked.

"No. I… I too had a nightmare, so I was here to get myself some water, when I saw you wincing restlessly in your sleep; I figured that you were having a nightmare too. I was about to wake you up but you woke up by yourself and the rest you know", she made an explanation.

"Can you go back to sleep after you have these nightmares", he asked not looking at her.

"I've tried but it's always unsuccessful", she told him.

"Same here. So what do we do, we know we're not getting any sleep", he asked hanging his legs down the couch and sitting up so that it would make room, looking up at her.

"Maybe just hang out", she said taking the space next to him on the couch.

"Yeah let's watch what's on the TV", he said turning it on.

"Yeah let's watch some movie", she said as he surfed the channels.

"Hey it's Dawn of the dead, I like this movie", Leon said setting the remote down.

"No, I hate horror movies", she said reaching for the remote.

"O… c'mon Kathleen it's just a movie and it's not real you know that", he said grabbing the remote before her, although he knew these things did existed but it was all painful past now.

"Then I'm not watching it", she started to get up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to couch, "C'mon I can use a company and besides what are you gonna do up in your room all locked up", Leon tried to convince her.

"Ok I think I can give it a try", holding one of the pillows and placing it on her lap.

They watched the movie in silence and in complete darkness. When the first horror scene occurred Kathleen grabbed Leon's arm in fear and Leon felt a sort of warmth radiating in his body from her gentle touch. After that he couldn't keep his full concentration on the movie, every time horror scene appeared on screen her clutch became tighter, her nails digging in his flesh but the warmth which he received from her became more intense every time and Leon couldn't help but enjoyed it. She sometime buried her head in his shoulder just so that she couldn't see it.

During break Leon turned to look at her and found that she fell asleep during the movie and was now using his shoulder as pillow. He pulled a blanket over her and made himself comfortable by putting his legs up on the coffee table and putting an arm around her shoulders without waking her up. And before he knew sleep over came him and he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please take time to review.

**Next Chapter…**

_When he saw her name he couldn't help but involuntary called her._


	3. Another Night Out

A/N: Thanks for reading previous chapters and **my heartiest thanks to LoveHeartChan and vintage87** for taking out time to review it, thanks a lot guys. I am again update two chapters together 'cause it was ready. **Please do leave reviews for both.** **Thank you!!**

Disclaimer: Don't own RE or anything. But do own Kathleen and all the emotional twists and turns of this story.

* * *

Another Night Out

"Leon wake up", Leon opened his eyes to find himself sleeping on couch and Kathleen by his side waking him up.

"Good morning", he said yawning.

"Good morning to you too. Now leave me before your grandma comes down", she said blushing and Leon noticed that he was holding her close to him which he let go immediately.

"Sorry", he apologized to her.

"No, I was the one who fell asleep on you, sorry", she said moving away from him and he felt her warmth fading as she moved away.

"What are you two doing on the couch", Leon's grandma screamed as she descended the stairs and she was angry.

"Nothing", Kathleen said.

"Nothing, how disappointing. You know you guys are young, hot blooded; you should have admired each other, locked gazes, kissed or maybe…" she was stopped when the both ran to shut her mouth at the same time.

Kathleen's hand was under Leon's and they both looked at each other and quickly withdrew their hands and grandma started to speak again, "See what I told."

"Grandma you're embarrassing me", Leon said and she didn't say a word after that.

"I think I'll have a bath", Kathleen said moving upstairs.

"Yeah me too", Leon said following her.

"What are you gonna have a bath together", his grandma said teasingly from behind.

"NO, She's having a bath in her bathroom and I'll be having a bath in your bathroom", Leon told her blushing.

After having a hot shower, he went down to have breakfast.

"So what's up for breakfast?" he asked walking up to old lady.

"Don't ask me, ask her", the old woman said pointing in Kathleen's direction, who was freshly out from the shower and hadn't dried her hair yet and was trying to dry it with a towel, which was over her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, I should have made breakfast earlier but I'm sorry it slipped my mind", she said walking hurriedly towards the kitchen.

"So what're you making?" Leon shouted after her.

"What would you two like?" she yelled back.

"Can you make omelets and a cup of hot coffee for me?" he asked more than stated.

"Yeah sure, what about grandma", she asked peeking out of the kitchen to old lady.

"I think frosties will do", his grandma said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, the old lady nodded, "Frosties it is then", she again disappeared in the kitchen.

After 15 minutes she brought all what they wanted and sat them on dining table, "Its ready c'mon eat it before it gets cold", she said seating herself in one of the chairs and eating her own breakfast which was a couple of medium roasted toast with butter on it. Leon took chair in front of her and his granny seated herself on the single chair which is usually at the end of the table and started eating her frosties. Kathleen finished first and she hurriedly walked with her plate and coffee mug and put them in sink. Then she rushed upstairs and was back after 15 minutes with her handbag, by then Leon had picked his and granny plates and mugs and placed them in the sink and was walking back to the living room. He watched Kathleen get her coat off the hanger. Then she moved towards the door and then turned and said, "I'll do the dishes when I'll come back, old lady please don't try to do the dishes and goodbye to all", then hurried out of the door.

"What was that", Leon asked.

"Never mind tell me what you two were doing on my couch", she said expectantly.

"Nothing and don't start all over again please", Leon pleaded.

"Ok so what are you gonna do today", granny asked.

"I think call old friends ask them how they are", he said.

"So what are you waiting for go ahead and don't worry about me, I am gonna go up and take a long nap", she said getting up and Leon helped her to her room.

Leon then moved in the living room called couples of his friends talked to them for a couple of minutes and then got back to his original routine, which was watching TV. As he was surfing the channels for something good, he saw that they were airing Dawn of dead one more time and he felt a smile across his face. He then decided to take a nap himself and lied down on the couch. He woke up when he heard the phone ringing. He picked it and groggily said, "Hello?"

"Hey buddy you are back", in came a male's voice.

Leon at once recognized his onetime best friend Mathew Johnson and said, "Hey where have you been I've been trying to call you but nobody picked up."

"I was at hospital", he replied.

"Is something wrong", Leon asked concerned.

"No nothing's wrong; my wife was expecting and guess what; I am father of a new born baby boy", Mathew said cheerfully.

"Now you have to throw a party, man", Leon said.

"Come right over I'm throwing one right now", he said.

"Ok I'll be there in few, bye", with that Leon hung up.

He walked up to his grandma's bedroom and slightly opened the door to peek inside and saw that she was not sleeping so he went and told his grandma the news Mathew gave him and told her that he was going partying out. She was more than happy but a bit disappointed at the fact that his friend who was of same age had a kid and Leon wasn't even married yet.

After escaping his grandma's emotional blackmail he went to his friends place to celebrate and party with them.

"Hey Leon how have you been", Mathew asked.

"Never been better", he replied.

"Got any girls yet", his other friend named James asked.

"No", he replied plainly.

"Hey look at that every young girl here is looking at you", his friend Pat told them.

"Yeah before he left he was skinny but now he is muscular", Mathew complimented him.

"That is because of my training guys", Leon told them.

"Hey Leon look that girl over there she asked me who you were, remember her", his friend Larry who had just joined them asked.

Leon looked at the said girl while she only blushed and said, "Nah… never seen her."

"Yeah you've seen her, she's Kelly Cooper, man; one of the Popular girl during our high school years", Pat told him.

"Nah… don't remember her", Leon said trying to remember the girl.

"Why don't you go talk to her, she's still single, may be you'll be lucky", James said.

"Yeah the way she's looking at you, I think you might just get it", Larry said.

"Yeah she's is a nice girl. Heard she's a doctor in community Hospital", Mathew told him.

"Hey guys she's coming here", Pat said excitedly.

"Hey Leon wanna join me", Kelly asked flirting.

"Nah… not interested", Leon said taking a drink from a waiter who was passing by.

Kelly and others jaws dropped to the ground and she said, "What did you say?"

"I said buzz off", Leon said gulping down his drink in whole. Hearing that she stormed off in another direction.

"That was the rudest way to decline a girl you know", Larry scolded him.

"Yeah I agree with him", Pat supported her.

"Just look at her, she is a total slut", Leon nodded towards her and they all saw that she was busying herself with another guy.

"How do you know just by looking at her", Mathew asked.

"Hey popular guys are not smart enough to be doctors, right", Leon said grinning.

And they all laughed at his comment.

Leon partied until it was late night and decided to head home. He took out his cell to see time in the dark it was almost 12. Accidently he pushed call list button and saw that the last call he made from his cell was to Kathleen. When he saw her name he couldn't help but involuntary called her.

"Hello?" she said from the other side.

"Hey", Leon said and smiled.

"Leon?" she queried.

"Yep, where you are?" he asked.

"In hospital an emergency case arrived, don't worry I told the old lady that I would be late", she said and there was ruffling sound.

"So when are you coming back?" he asked.

"I am walking out to the reception now, I'll back in 30 minutes", she said.

"You alone?" Leon asked.

"Yep", she replied.

"You know it's dangerous in the night and you're coming alone, I am not far from hospital I'll be there in 5, then we'll walk together", he said and didn't wait for her reply and hung up and started running in the direction of hospital.

"What's gotten into him", Kathleen mumbled as she kept her phone in her handbag. She walked outside and waited for Leon to show up. "Dr. Kathleen", Kathleen turned around at the mention of her first name it was one of her colleagues who never talked to her 'cause of her attitude 'what she wants', Kathleen thought.

"Hey you know the guy that took you home last night, what was his name", she seemed to mock thinking then said, "Leon S. Kennedy, is he your boyfriend?", Kathleen shook her head, "Good, is he single then?"

"Yes", Kathleen replied feeling a bit annoyed.

"Does he have a girlfriend", she asked more curiously.

"I don't know", Kathleen shrugged.

"So you think you can hook me up with him", she asked.

"What??!! No way", Kathleen replied.

"So you won't. Please I beg you", she pleaded her.

It was so pathetic, "Ok, ok I'll see what I can do. But if he's not interested then don't blame me", Kathleen said feeling a bit angry.

"Thank you", with that she ran away.

'Wait till I meet him I'll have his head for the trophy', she thought. Whole day people kept asking about him from her. The whole hospital staff was interested in him and all the ladies whether they be patients, Doctors, Nurses, attendant's or receptionist kept annoying her with the same question as the girl just asked now. The emergency case was her salvation where it was forbidden to talk and she almost forgot what happened whole day and now that stupid rival colleague of her had to ruin it all.

"Kathleen", somebody called her between the pants and she swore if it was another fan girl she would beat the crap out of her but it was Leon he said, "Kathleen", between the pants once again, and had his hands on his knees to support himself.

"Leon, are you ok? What happened?", Kathleen asked worriedly and moved up to him, he straightened up his breathing still heavy and he was covered in sweat from head to toe which was her main concern.

"Yeah just ran here, that's why", Leon said.

"Here take this and drink this", she said giving him a handkerchief and a bottle of water, "Why do you have to run", she asked concerned as she watched him drink the entire bottle of water in one gulp and pour some over his head and face, then wipe it with her handkerchief.

"'Cause you were waiting", he said.

"But I was waiting not running, why you have to run", she asked still concerned, "tell me did something happen."

"No, nothing happened I didn't wanted you to wait too long so I ran", he said.

She laughed, "You idiot, you almost scared me half to death", she said.

"So shall we start moving towards home", Leon asked.

"You want to walk home", she asked surprised, "I mean you ran I don't know how much distance and now you wanna walk home."

"Yeah do you feel tired", he asked walking and urging her to do the same.

"No, I was just concerned for you", she said.

"Concerned, why?" he asked.

"Because all your fan girls will kill me if they found out that I made you walk and you passed out and have a scar on your perfect body or face", she said.

"What?!! Perfect body and face", Leon said. He knew his appearance had been appealing but his body was the most scarred one, yes there was no scar on his face till now but there was no Guarantee in his job when he would have one.

"Yeah, just because grandma sent you to get me last night everybody thought that you were my boyfriend and when I told them the opposite, they started asking all sorts of things about you; your girlfriend, job, salary and all. I mean whole day they kept annoying me because of you", she said giggling.

"I am sorry for that", Leon apologized.

"No it's not your fault that you're so adorable", she said pulling his cheek and he felt her warmth for a second.

"Do you really think?", he asked being a bit curious.

"Yeah, you don't look bad. Any brainless girl would fall for that", she said.

"And what would a girl with brains fall for?" he asked curiously as well as teasingly. She blushed.

"Ah… well there is a colleague of mine, it's not Peggy; she wants to know if you'd go on a date with her", Kathleen asked changing the topic, she had to ask this sometime the earlier the better otherwise that girl would annoy her more.

Leon was taken aback by the question, it's not like he's hasn't been asked that before, many of his friends such as Claire, Jill, Rebecca always asked him this question but he did not think he was so amazing that girls wanted to go out with him from the moment they saw him, "What's she like."

"She can be described as every man's dream, I suppose, I mean I don't know her that much I am just asking you, so that you give your decision which I would pass on to her and then live happily ever after", she said smiling.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"It's a date what will I do there", she said surprised at his question.

"What do you think of her, should I go with her", he asked.

Kathleen give it a thorough thought then said, "Personally I think she a bitch and a slut I must add, sorry for using such words, and I think you should decline her offer."

"Declined the offer then", Leon told her smiling.

"Ok I'll tell her that you've a girlfriend, is that ok, if you want to go out with someone then you can say you dumped your fake girlfriend", she said beaming at him.

"Sounds good to me", Leon said returning the smile, "Hey tell me do you know someone named Kelly Cooper."

"Kelly Cooper", she gasped.

"Hey I am just asking", Leon said.

"Leon she's not the right girl, half of the time she's in hospital crying over her unexpected conception", Kathleen told him.

"That's what I figured, my friends told me that she is a Doctor, then I told them that she was popular in school and popular people are not Doctors", Leon said and they both laughed at his weird logic.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

_"Who are you. Are you, are you even grandma Shirley's grandson or not?", Kathleen asked._


	4. The Proposal

A/N: It happens sometime that when two chapter are updated together people accidently skip to the last so if you are one of them just please back to the previous chapter otherwise you won't get a thing, it had happenned to me and I don't want it to happen to you so go back and read the third chapter if you haven't. **Enjoy the chapter and review if you find it good enough**.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE and its character and I am not making any profit by it. This story does belong to me from the beginning till the end and Kathleen also.

* * *

The Proposal

After that they walked in silence for couple of minutes, and then Leon heard someone whistling, he turned to look sideways and saw some drunkard thugs by a lamp post, "Ignore them", Kathleen whispered and held his arm tight and he felt the warmth which he liked. As they walked a little bit further one of them yelled, "You've got a nice one there." Leon ignored it. "A hot one too", another said as they started following them. "Just look at her I swear man if…" one of them was speaking but Leon turned and punched him in the face as he could not take it anymore. The man fell backward and stumbled to stand up. "Leon don't", Kathleen pleaded. He released himself from her warm clutch and said, "Trust me."

The two other thugs went to help the one who fell over and helped him to stand up, "We got a hot head here boys", he said standing up.

"Yeah boss we'll have fun with him and then with his girlfriend", one of the minions said.

"You won't get any fun", Leon said smiling; he almost forgot the fun of kicking someone's ass.

They charged at him and started to throw hard punches on him but Leon dodged all and landed some hard kicks and punches himself and soon knocked out one of the minions. Seeing that they were at disadvantage the two drunkards drew knives and Kathleen gasped as they ran towards him. Leon drew his gun and shot the knives which they were holding, and when they saw he was holding two guns on each of their face, they ran leaving their unconscious friend behind. Leon kept his guns back in holster and turned to look at Kathleen who was totally horrified.

"I am sorry", he said moving up to her, "I didn't wanted you to see this side of my personality but those guys were too much."

"Are you ok", she asked feeling him although she had watched the fight but still she was concerned.

"Yeah I am fine", Leon said.

"Let me ask you one thing no cop is allowed to carry fire arms out of their city, who are you. Are you, are you even Grandma Shirley's grandson or not?" she asked.

"Yeah I am, she wouldn't have recognized me otherwise", Leon said.

"She doesn't recognize anybody but me", she told him.

"What are you saying? I am Leon Scott Kennedy", Leon asked confused.

"I asked you because it has happened before you know", Kathleen said.

"What has happened before", Leon asked.

"This whole grandson incident and that's what killed my grandma", Kathleen said tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean", Leon asked.

"If you're real Leon as you say than I must tell you that your grandmother may not look but she's very sick, she has lost her all memory and retains a few of his grandson's but she doesn't remember his face. All she remember is that he is a cop somewhere like his father and grandfather and because I stay with her most of the time she remembers me", she said.

"If she doesn't remember me how she recognized me as her grandson when I arrived?" he asked.

"She calls everybody her grandson who is of your age group", she told him.

"So what happened when your grandma died", Leon asked.

"She developed this disease due your grandpa's death's shock. Earlier we didn't knew about it. We moved with her cause she was alone. A couple of days later a guy came claiming that he was Leon Scott Kennedy and she confirmed. So he started staying with us. He grew close to Grandma Shirley and pretended to be you. And this one day we went shopping and she spotted someone in the crowd calling him her grandson, then a man went past her, she started calling him her grandson and then I knew that all this time she doesn't know who her grandson was, I took her with me to your house, only to find my grandma stabbed and losing blood. I called ambulance and she was taken to hospital, we were by her all the time. When she opened her eyes she wanted your grandma to find me a groom, that's was her last wish and with that she left me all alone but I had your grandma I took her as my own never told anybody about her disease kept her prisoner in her own house and time by time convinced her that you were away. But then you showed up outside the door and I was about to get rid of you, you started to ask me all sorts of questions about her and I had a feeling that you were definitely her grandson but now I am not sure. So I am asking you for the last time who are you?" she told the whole story and asked him the most unexpected question.

"I am Leon Scott Kennedy, how do I prove it you", Leon said feeling helpless.

"I know your best friend Mathew Johnson if he says you are him then I'll believe you", Kathleen said still sobbing.

"Matty why sure lets go", he took hold of her hand and started running towards his friend's house which was close by.

Leon knocked at his door and he at once opened it, it seemed that he had not yet been to bed, "Hey Leon, Kathleen what are you doing here this time together?" he asked.

Leon told the entire story and he happily took his side conforming that Leon was indeed Leon and then said, "Kathleen can you please tell us how to get baby asleep, it cried all night and we need sleep."

"Yeah sure, where it is", she asked.

"Upstairs go straight to the bedroom, Penny is there trying him to get asleep", Mathew told her and she made her way to the room. When she left he turned to Leon and said, "Leon, one thing about Kathleen you should know."

"What?", Leon asked.

"That she's been looking after your grandmother all these years and is very sensitive girl, don't do anything that you would regret later. What I mean is…" Mathew was speaking.

"I get it Matty", Leon said closing his eyes.

"Thanks doctor I owe you one", Mathew's wife came down with Kathleen.

"It's no problem", Kathleen said.

"I think we should get going Kathleen, grandma is alone and it's almost one", Leon said getting up.

"Yeah, thank you Mathew", Kathleen thanked him as she followed Leon.

They again walked in silence, this time there was distance between the two. Leon wanted to talk to her but didn't know how to start it.

"Sorry for doubting your intentions", Kathleen apologized to him.

"It's ok anybody would have done the same, thanks for taking care of grandma", Leon said.

"She's all I got", she said tears threatening to fall.

"Well since you saw I would like to tell you that I am no cop. I do nothing illegal, I am Secret US Government Agent and we have special permission from the airport and nation in which travel through to carry firearms", he said and she was the first girl whom he had told that.

"Your grandfather would have been proud", she said what he wanted to hear for all these years of him being a government agent.

"You knew him?" Leon asked.

"Yes, our grandpa's were friends too", she said, "You're exactly like him, he would have done the same to those thugs."

"Really?" Leon asked she just nodded, "Well I like kicking butts you know and at that time they crossed the limit and my anger also crossed the limits so I kicked them."

"But I was half scared to death", Kathleen said now tears again streaming down her cheeks.

Leon moved closer and wiped her tears with his cold hands and said, "I think that's the second time today, so how come you're still alive."

She smiled at him and he felt warm.

"So you ran opposite direction to get to me", she asked.

"Who told you that", Leon asked.

"Mathew's wife told me that you left at 12 to get home and then I assume you called me and ran to get to hospital right", she said.

"Yeah, I just remembered grandma's word", Leon said.

"I am glad you did otherwise those thugs would have…" she became sad again.

"Let's leave that matter for now and have good night sleep or watch another horror movie, what do you say", Leon asked as they neared their house after an eventful night.

"I think we should just sleep", Kathleen said.

Upon reaching home Kathleen readied Leon's bed while Leon changed to sleep and then went to sleep without any word. Leon was so much tired to think about anything. As soon as he got into bed he dozed off and he was so tired that he hadn't had any nightmares that night.

***

"Leon wake up", Leon opened his eyes and focused them a bit to see Kathleen was sitting in front of him.

"What? Did you have nightmares?" Leon asked.

"No it's your grandma, I checked her this morning to see if she was awake or not but she was not, it's not like her to sleep this late but I checked her, she is alright. I've to go to hospital and have made your breakfast already, just take care of her ok and don't leave her ok and call me if you face a problem, get it", Kathleen spoke slowly and clearly making sure that he got what she said then took her coat and walked out of the house quietly.

Leon laid there on the couch for couple of moments. Then he got up, picked up his bed and went to check on his grandma, she was still sleeping. Without making any noise he got his clothes and decided to use Kathleen's bathroom. When he got out he checked once again in his grandma room but she was not there. He ran down the stairs and found her sitting on the dining table having breakfast.

"So how are you grandma?" Leon asked trying to be a bit cheerful.

"Oh I am good, what about you, sweetie", she asked.

"I am fine", he said eating his omelet.

"Where's Kathleen dear?" she asked.

"Oh…you just missed her. She's off to work now", he told her.

"Yeah today I woke up late I was waiting for you both till late but you didn't showed up. When did you came home dear?" she questioned.

"I think 1:30 AM", Leon answered.

"Oh if I've had tolerated my sleep half an hour more I could have bid you goodnight", she said.

Leon was relieved that the rest of the day went without any problems, his granny acted cool as she was totally normal. Kathleen showed up at exactly 5:00 Pm and he was more than relieved to see her. She got changed and made dinner for them. It was nothing too special just an average meal. His granny had her meal then said she wanted some sleep and went upstairs while he helped Kathleen with dishes.

"She behaves weird sometimes, it's no big deal", Kathleen told Leon while doing dishes.

"I was really scared that if something happens when you are not around what would I do", Leon confessed.

"Yeah that's what I thought and came back early", she said washing the last plate and handing it to him to dry.

They went to the living room and slouched on the couch at same time and laughed. Then Leon's grandma shrieked at top of her voice, "LEON!! KATHLEEN!!"

They rushed to her room and found her sitting on the bed grinning at them. "Grandma you shouldn't scream like that", Leon said moving in her room sitting on her bed near her legs.

"Yeah we thought you tripped or something", Kathleen said taking her seat next to her and in front of Leon.

"I wanted to show you this", she held out a case.

"What is it", Leon asked.

She opened the case and revealed a pair of beautiful pair of rings, "Engagement rings. I bought it for you two", she said showing it to them.

"How did you get that", Kathleen asked.

"You know my friend is a jeweler so I asked them to bring me the latest and most beautiful pair of engagement rings and they did and they even home delivered it and I paid them from the cash which I got from your grandfather's death. Now I want you guys to get engaged", she said giving them one of the rings each.

"But…" Kathleen tried to speak something.

"No if's or buts, do as I say. You two won't be seeing me for long and I wanna make sure that somebody is there to look after you two when I am not here", she said.

"Grandma we don't love each other", Leon said thinking about Ada.

"Look Leon I don't know about that all I know is that you two will be happy together", his grandma said plainly.

"Ok but give us some time to know each other", Kathleen tried to convince her.

"You will take all the time and I'll be dead before I know it", she said.

"Grandma, Marriage decisions can't be made overnight", it was Leon's turn trying to convince her.

"I've thought about it long enough", she said.

"But…" this time Leon was cut off.

"I said no ifs no buts. You two want me to be ashamed of myself when I'll meet your grandma and your parents and grandfather", she said huffing a bit.

'Grandma you know it, don't you, I've told you before. Please drop this idea of our marriage please", Kathleen pleaded.

"You don't want to marry then have it your way you two, don't come running to me afterwards. Now go and let me sleep", she snatched the rings from their hands and settled down in her bed sheets and faced in the opposite direction to them.

They both stood up and Kathleen tried to pull the sheets but Leon's grandma slapped her hands and rudely told them to get out. They moved out of room.

"I guess we should better get some sleep, it's been a weird day", Kathleen said.

"Yeah I guess you're right", Leon agreed.

"Let me make your bed", Kathleen said and Leon nodded and Kathleen moved downstairs and Leon went to change in pajamas.

When he got back Kathleen only said goodnight and gave him a weak smile which was one of the few thing he wanted to see right now. He switched off the hall lights and went to lie in his bed. He lied in his bed eyes wide open staring blankly at ceiling thinking about his grandma. It was more complicated then fighting zombie or anything. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'll be updating this story soon. **Please take time to write Reviews**, I really need feedback on how this story is progressing. I know the start is Kinda boring but I promise it will get better as story progresses.

**Next Chapter...**

_"You can have each other", Leon's grandma said._


	5. Ends & Beginnings

A/N: Uploading two chapters together again. THANKS for reading and Reviewing and positive response. I was very happy to see such glowing responses, thanks again. **Do read these two chapters and review them also.**

Disclaimer: I don't RE and Leon.

* * *

Ends and Beginnings

Next morning he woke up because Kathleen was yelling on the phone very loudly. He opened his eyes and scanned the room for her but she was nowhere. So he followed her voice and found himself out of the front door. She was standing on porch ladders and was shouting, "I already told you I can't come to work right now, I've got some personal business and you expect me to show up for 3 hours, are you mad? You know what I am resigning. All paperwork will reach you in an hour, yes in an hour", she disconnected the phone and buried her face in her palms and started crying.

"Hey Kathleen what happened", Leon asked.

She turned around and he saw her blood shot eyes. He walked her inside the house and tried to calm her but the more he tried, the worse she became. "You are upset 'cause they pulled you out the job?"

"No it's because grandma is ill", she said and then continued after a pause, "she has a high fever and it can be fatal for her at this age."

"Yesterday she didn't had it, when did she got it", he asked.

"I don't know maybe in the night, when I checked her this morning she was burning with fever", she told him.

They walked up his granny's room and Kathleen checked her one more time, "the temperature keeps rising, Leon get dressed I am calling an ambulance."

Leon did as he was told. The ambulance arrived a couple of minutes later and his granny was taken to hospital. Leon and Kathleen hailed a cab and arrived a few minutes later.

They literally ran to the reception, "Catherine an old lady is brought here a couple of minutes ago where is she?" Kathleen asked the receptionist.

"Doctor she has been taken to emergency ward #3", the receptionist replied.

"Leon I am going there, you wait in waiting room, I'll get to you when everything is fine ok", Kathleen said showing him the waiting room and then stormed off in the direction of emergency room.

Leon waited in emergency room for half an hour before Kathleen joined him.

"Kathleen, thank god you came I was beginning to go nuts. What happened", Leon asked.

"She had a heart attack and we stabilized her for the moment now, come I've come here to take you to her room, you've got your ID right", she said.

"Yeah here", he said giving his ID to Kathleen.

They first walked to the dean's cabin and Kathleen showed him Leon's Id and then did some paper work and then they walked towards where his grandmother was.

"They didn't fire you, did they?" Leon asked.

"No, I did show up for work today didn't I", she replied.

They entered his grandma's ward. She was lying in bed and her body was being monitored by various machines. Leon pulled a chair and sat next to the bed and held his grandma's hand and thought, 'Please don't leave me grandma.'

"Leon I am sorry but the dean ordered me to look at other patients too but I'll be checking her every now and then", she said and walked out of the room.

Whole day Leon sat besides his only family member and wished her to open her eyes. Kathleen came to check on her in every hour but they haven't talked anything. Time seemed to pass by as the ward door opened and Kathleen stepped without her lab coat, "My shift is over that means I can join you now."

She moved towards him and handed him some neatly packed sandwich. Leon took it but didn't consume it.

"Eat it, it's not for staring. I know you haven't had anything since morning", she said.

"I know you too didn't have anything", Leon said to the girl sitting next to him and giving her one of the sandwich as he himself opened one for himself. She did the same and they both ate the sandwiches in silence.

"Leon! Kathleen!" his grandma mumbled.

And Leon and Kathleen at once stood up and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes and weakly smiled at them. And then spoke very softly, "My time is here sweeties."

"No don't leave me, I don't have anyone but you to call family", Leon and Kathleen both said together.

She held out her palm and revealed the same case which she had last night and said, "You can have each other", Leon opened the box and revealed the pair of rings, "my last wish", his grandma said, "Please."

They both took one ring and put it into each other's fingers without giving it a further thought. Leon's grandma smiled and said, "Thank you", and became silent forever.

They both knew what had happened Kathleen reached and closed Leon's grandma's eyes with shaky hands. Leon held her from behind, he needed her warmth now. She turned and buried herself in his protective arms and cried. Now they have each other to share their pain and happiness.

***

It was raining when Leon and Kathleen made their way back home from the graveyard. It had been two days since Grandma's death and they both haven't talk to each other properly, just talking about breakfast, lunch and dinner even they didn't slept or ate food properly. Both were telling each other to sleep and eat but not doing it themselves. Today they had the funeral of Leon's grandma. Many people showed to express their sorrow but they didn't know what Leon and Kathleen were feeling. Even now they walked in silence sharing an umbrella not talking to each other but knowing what the other was feeling.

They reached home Leon closed the umbrella once they were in the porch while Kathleen unlocked the house. They both went inside and headed upstairs to change their clothes. Kathleen went into her room while Leon went into grandma's room which he had been using as his bedroom and was not liking it. He wanted to be as away as possible from that room.

Leon after changing into something comfier descended down the sat on the couch and turned the television on and put on the news channel but he did not watched it but rather just stared at it. Kathleen walked down after sometime and asked him, "What would you like to have in dinner?"

Leon turned her attention to her, she looked pale from all the crying or because she was not happy he thought, "Anything will do", he said as he wasn't really looking forward to dinner and turned his attention to television. Kathleen quietly walked into the kitchen which Leon hated most; he would have liked to be scolded by her rather than being completely ignored by her. Ok she was not ignoring him but she was not reacting the way he wanted her to react.

Kathleen opened the refrigerator's door to see what she could make for dinner which she was not looking forward to but Leon and even she haven't had anything properly for two days now. All they eat was the breakfast and skipped the two following meals. They were only having breakfast because they weren't able to meet each other's eye after grandmother's death. She decided to make mixed vegetable curry as it will keep her busy for a longer time and doesn't require that much of her attention. She took out the vegetables and cutting board and started chopping down the vegetables almost absent mindedly and cut her finger, "Ouch", she screamed in pain.

She looked at her bleeding finger and didn't bother to stop the blood cause she remember the day when she was cooking and she similarly cut her the same way and grandma Shirley was there she scolded her for not paying attention but then got first aid kit and put a band-aid on the cut. She snapped out of her flashback when she felt someone holding her cut finger, it was Leon, "I'll get first-aid", he said and almost ran out of the kitchen, she heard his hurried steps on the upper floor and then his steps coming back to her, "I got it but there no band-aids in it nor it's having bandages", he said rummaging through the contents. He looked up at her, she was looking at her finger but she knew that he was looking at her. Then with sudden movements he did the most unexpected thing, he put her finger in his mouth and sucked it for a bit till it stopped bleeding.

Leon let go of her finger, "Thank you", she only said and started chopping down the vegetables again, "Kathleen lets have dinner outside, what do you think?", he asked, she didn't reply so he spoke again, "I am hungry and I can't wait for the mixed vegetable curry, let's just go out." At this she nodded and Leon couldn't help but feel a little happy at this and spoke again, "So let's get changed we can't go like this."

They both went upstairs and got dressed and made their in the hall and out of the house. The rain had stopped so they walked where they could find a taxi. They stopped a passing taxi and Leon told the driver to drive to one of the best restaurants. They didn't talk to each other and stared out of their respective windows and then Leon suddenly spoke or rather shouted, "Hey stop!!", driver applied the brakes suddenly and Leon bolted out of the taxi saying, "Wait I'll be back." He returned and saw a questioning look on Kathleen's face and an annoyed look on driver's. He completely ignored the driver's looks and told him to continue to their destination while he faced Kathleen and pulled out a band-aid from his pocket and stuck it on Kathleen's finger, "Thought it might help", he said and Kathleen couldn't help but smile at him and he mirrored her feeling a smile on his face.

***

Leon lied awake in his bed and tried to remember the evening, the moment he saw Kathleen smile he felt happiness creep inside him but he also felt the sadness fight that happiness and he now felt frustrated besides the fact that he felt suffocated in his granny's bedroom. He got up and made his way to the couch and laid on it. He closed his eyes and a memory of that time when he was 5-year-old started playing in his mind. His parents had left him with his grandparents because they had to attend some late night party. His grandparents made him sleep in his room but he had a nightmare and went straight to his grandpa and his grandma without asking him anything offered him to sleep with and he jumped in their bed and had a wonderful sleep. Leon suddenly felt cold and wished for his grandmother's warmth. He decided to get blanket later and laid there his eyes closed, then all of a sudden he felt warm. He opened his eyes a little and saw Kathleen walking away after pulling a blanket over him. He reached out to her and caught her hand and noticed that she was wearing the engagement ring whose pair was in his own hand. She turned to look at him her hair flied as she turned.

"I can't sleep", Leon said getting himself in sitting position.

"Me neither", she said and sat on the couch next to Leon they both put their legs up on the couch and face each other after a long time. Kathleen pulled the blanket on her bare legs and looked at Leon expecting something but when he didn't say but just stared at her, she asked, "So what's keeping you up?"

"I don't wanna talk about that. Let's talk about something else", he suggested.

She didn't say anything so Leon continued, "So how come I never saw you, I did my schooling here only and never saw you anywhere not in school or anywhere?"

"I don't know may be because of boarding school", she said staring him in his eyes.

"But I never saw you on holidays or during vacations", he asked not taking his eyes off her beautiful face.

"I studied in London, I didn't come here very often and after my graduation we move to Raccoon City, my Grandfather wanted me to join work there as it was an expanding City, I worked there for a couple of months than these bizarre murders started occurring in the Arklay mountains and my grandpa sent me and grandma back here while he stayed there cause he had to do some paperwork. And one week after that we heard that Raccoon was nuked and my grandpa died with them", she said and rested her elbow on top of the couch and supported her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry about that", Leon said still staring at her face which looked more beautiful in moon light which was filling the room escaping through the windows.

"No it's no problem when I heard that my grandpa died it took me a whole week to get past him and your grandpa helped", she said.

"Tell me about it", Leon asked pulling some blanket over himself.

"One week after his death when I went to some party just to find this one girl making fun of me, I had a fight with her in which of course she won cause she was bigger than me also if it wasn't for your grandpa I would have been long dead that day. After that he was like my own grandpa. He took us in when we were facing financial problems and since then I've been living here think I was 19 at that time", she said.

"So you were here when he died", he asked. She nodded and he asked, "What happened to him?"

"He had an heart attack a call came", she said and stopped suddenly.

"What call?", Leon asked his curiosity rising.

"You don't wanna hear that", she said not meeting his eyes this time.

He moved closer and lifted her chin up and said, "I do, believe me."

"There was call informing that you went missing searching for President's daughter and they were more than sure that you died", she said tears in eyes.

"It… it was because of me he died I can't believe it. It's all because of me that grandpa died, grandma became sick your grandma was killed. It's all my fault", Leon said anger rising.

"No… no it's not your fault", Kathleen said now crying.

"It was all my doing my mistake", Leon said.

"No… no it was not you", she said holding his face in her warm hands and looked in his eyes and said, "it was me I was the one who received that call. If I had kept it to myself none of this would've happened", she let go of him and started crying.

Leon was not mad at her, he couldn't be. He pulled her to his chest and let her cry on him. He pulled the blanket over her, covering her completely. This is why she was not talking to him cause she wanted him not to get hurt, does she care about him that much and will he ever be able to repay her for what she had done for him. He didn't know anything but she was with his grandparents when he should have been there with them. Leon didn't blame her for telling his grandfather that he died, she was only passing the message and Leon more than believed that she was lying. He can tell that now that he know her more closely and one thing was clear that it was no one's fault that their grandparents died. It was definitely not Kathleen's fault or his fault.

* * *

A/N: **THANKS **for reading. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Next Chapter...**

_"I'll be taking a room in one of the hotels and will fly tomorrow", Leon answered._


	6. Not Alone Now

A/N: Thanks for reading enjoy the next Chapter and tell how it was.

Disclaimer: I don't own Leon or anything of Resident Evil Capcom does. But I do Kathleen and story Plot right till the end which is still to come.

* * *

Not Alone Now

Leon woke up when he heard someone ringing door bell like mad. He slowly took in surrounding and realized that he had his arms around Kathleen protectively and they fell asleep during their talk last night. She had her head rested on Leon's chest but he could tell that she was awake long before him and waiting for him to wake up. He was comfortable with her sharing her body heat under one blanket, he didn't wanted to let go but he didn't wanted her to think that he was using her, so he let go of her and she looked up at him and he smiled at her and said, "I should better get that door or they will break it", Leon got up and walked towards door and opened.

There was man in burgundy suit and another in black and white by the looks of him he was lawyer, "Yes", Leon said as if asking them why they were here.

"We came here to ask you that to vacate this premises by tomorrow noon, so that the new owners can move here", the lawyer said.

"What, wait where are you going, my grandparents owned this house", Leon said confused.

"I am afraid Sir but I have to tell you that your grandparents bought this house on lease and according to contract if they both die then we are authorized to sell in it to anybody we like, so I request you to vacate this place", the man said.

"Hey ok I get it; but can't I buy it again?" Leon asked.

"No, Sir we've already sold it", the man informed him.

"At least give me some more time we have to shift the furniture and all our belongings you see", Leon said negotiating and feeling a bit angry.

"I am sorry Sir but I've to inform you that your grandfather didn't pay the whole amount of the flat so we'll be confiscating all the furniture, we came to know that only you and a girl by the name Dr. Kathleen Cornor staying here and you live and work in DC plus the girl is not your relative, so you two can have your personal belongings, Sir", the man said.

Leon had no option but to agree so he said, "We'll be leaving this place by tomorrow morning 9 AM."

Leon hated it to break the news to Kathleen but when he closed the door and turned he saw Kathleen, she said, "Guess I have to start packing right." Leon nodded and both went in their rooms to start packing. It took them a whole lot of time to get packing done especially Kathleen because she had been living in the place for almost 7 years now. Once they were done they both decided to have a bath and hang out.

"So why did you skip work today", Leon asked while they were having lunch.

"They fired me", Kathleen replied.

"What??!! Why?" Leon asked.

"They wanted me to work on the day when we were supposed to have funeral", Kathleen told him, "but I told them I won't be coming and then they said I won't be having a job to come to if I didn't show up that day, so they fired. Someone will be over today to get the paper work."

"So what you're supposed to do now?" Leon asked.

"I'll find another job, there are lots of hospitals in New York, isn't it?" she told him.

"And where are you supposed to stay?" Leon asked again.

"At Peggy's till I get myself a place. Don't worry I asked her already", she replied, "So when you're leaving?" she asked softly.

"Day after tomorrow, I suppose, haven't got tickets but I don't think it would be any problem", Leon told her.

After they had finished their lunch Leon helped Kathleen wash dishes and went upstairs to do some more packing which Kathleen reminded him when they were having lunch. Kathleen was tidying up the living room when the door bell rang. She opened to find one of her colleagues from work, "Brandon what are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I came here to get the paper work", he replied.

"They sent you, awkward. Ok then wait here I'll just go and get them", by the time she was speaking Leon had joined them. She introduced Leon to Brandon and asked Leon to give him company while she gets the papers from her room.

"So you're her boyfriend", Brandon asked.

"No, Why you ask?" Leon asked.

"Well I was, I mean I am quiet interested her you see", Brandon said.

"But I don't think she'd be interested in you", Leon said a little bit annoyed.

"You know you are right. Man, damn you are lucky. You get to live with her. Man, if I were you I would have…" Leon punched him hard in the face before he could complete his sentence.

"Leon!!" Kathleen rushed down the steps.

"Kathleen this guy is insane", Brandon said trying to get.

"Shut up, you wanted paperwork, here take them and get the hell out of here", she shoved the paper in his hands while Leon literally threw him out of the house.

"You are not mad are you?" Leon asked as they made their way to the couch.

"Why would I be mad?" Kathleen asked sitting on the couch.

"Cause I punched that guy hard", Leon said.

"I know why you punched him. He is the reason why I have this", Kathleen slid her bracelet down and showed him some faint cut marks.

"How do you get that", Leon asked.

"Well he's insane and he had tried to take advantage of me many times and this particular time he held my hand so hard that my bracelet cut into my flesh but I got this mark 5 years ago", she said casually.

"Did he ever hurt you? I swear if he ever did he won't see tomorrow's sun", Leon said again feeling the anger rise.

"No, he never got what he wanted, hospital is a busy place you see. Somebody always showed up before he did anything serious", she told him hiding the tears in her eyes.

Leon saw this and tried to change the subject, "Hey why even are we talking about that bastard, again", at this she smiled at him and he felt his anger fading.

***

The next day they got up early and left the house at 9:00 AM as they were instructed. Leon was locking the door, "You got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked him back.

"Yep, so you are heading to Peggy's, right", Leon said picking up his suitcase and one of hers.

"You don't need to do that", she said seeing him picking her luggage and resisted but did not succeeded, "and yeah I am going to Peggy's. Where are you heading? Mathew's?"

"No, I'll be taking a room in one of the hotels and will fly tomorrow", Leon answered. And they took seats in the taxi.

After some time Kathleen's cell phone rang she picked, "Peggy I am on my way, I'll be there in a minute", she spoke in the phone. She waited while Peggy spoke then said, "Oh it's no problem, you don't worry about it." She disconnected the call.

"What happened?" Leon asked sensing something bad.

"Nothing, she can't keep me cause her in-laws are a bit against it, so I guess I've to take a room in hotel too", she said plainly and asked the driver to take them to nearest hotel.

"And what you're supposed to do after that", Leon asked.

"I'll find a new job with a handsome pay and get myself a new house", she said.

"And how much extra money you've on you", Leon asked annoyed.

"Very much", she said.

"Kathleen", Leon said as if scolding her.

"To tell you the truth we Doctors get a good salary", she said.

"What I am saying is that if you spend all your money in hotel expenses, how are you getting yourself a place", Leon said.

"I'll manage", she said.

"May I ask you how", Leon demanded.

"Well you see I don't earn as much as someone but I earn enough to my meet my needs", she said.

"Well this is not about me but it's about you", Leon said frowning.

"That's what I am saying it's about me", she said.

"We're here", the driver said and Kathleen got out of the cab and Leon got out too, the driver unloaded their luggage and Leon paid the fare and looked at Kathleen who was looking at hotels with their luggage at her feet.

Leon approached her; she looked at him and then picked up her two of her suitcase, to tell him that he should do the same with her third suitcase and his own.

"Kathleen, wait", Leon said holding her by arm.

"What?" she asked turning.

"I was thinking why don't you come with me", Leon said.

"Are you asking or do you want me to go with you", she asked looking at him.

Leon thought for a while and said, "I am not asking."

"Then what are you waiting for", she said.

"Your passport", he said shrugging.

"I'll give it to you when we get ourselves a room", she said smiling and started walking.

"What do you mean by 'a room'?", Leon asked teasingly catching up to her.

"Did I forgot to mention with two beds", she said sticking her tongue at him.

They made their way to the reception and got themselves a room, then dropped their luggage and decided to get their tickets the old traditional way, so they exited the hotel and booked two tickets to DC.

"So, what now?" Kathleen asked Leon.

"I don't know, have any ideas", Leon said.

"Nope", she said.

"Why don't we watch some movie", Leon suggested.

"No, I know you will take me for some horror movie and the last movie I watched with you, it scared the hell out of me", she said.

"So shall we have an ice-cream then", Leon said and walked to nearby ice-cream vendor and returned with two ice- creams in his hands. He handed one to Kathleen.

"How do you know that chocolate is my favorite?" she asked taking an ice-cream.

"I didn't know. You see chocolate is my favorite, so I thought that if you didn't want to eat it I can have it", he said taking a bite of his ice-cream like a 5-year-old.

"So you like ice-cream that much, you can have mine", she said holding up her ice cream to him.

He looked at her suspiciously; "Seriously?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yep", she said grinning mischievously and Leon decided to see what she was up to and said, "Okay give it to me."

"Take it", she said and smacked the ice-cream on his face and ran.

"What the… Kathleen", Leon dropped his ice-cream and ran after wiping his face with handkerchief.

Leon could see her running between the crowds as he chased after her, he felt like a 5-year-old playing tag. He felt happy. She would look back at him every few times as he was catching up to her. Then Leon saw one car broke the signal and was speeding up the road and was about to hit Kathleen who was crossing the road and not noticing it cause it was walk signal. Adrenalin pumped into his body and he ran faster, he caught her just in time and pulled her towards him and they both fell due to the impact.

"Leon you hurt me", she said as she fell on top of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked in serious tone as they got themselves in sitting position.

"No, you made me fall", she said rubbing the dirt off her.

"Well that's what you get when you ruin Leon Scott Kennedy's ice-cream and smack one on his face", he said blending in the mood.

"Is that so, then I am not gonna go with you to DC", she said getting up.

"What? Why?" he asked getting up too as his heart sank, the very thought that she was almost hit by the car was disturbing and now she's saying that she won't go to DC with him.

"Hey I was just joking, where else would I go I don't have enough money", she said reading the worried expression on his face, "And why did the hell you pull so hard?"

"'Cause there was car coming at you that's why", Leon told her.

"Oh… I didn't see that", Kathleen said as if it was nothing.

"And why didn't you see that", Leon said as they started walking back to the hotel.

"'Cause you were there, looking after me weren't you", she said.

"Yeah I'll always look after you", Leon said.

"I know", she said and smiled at him.

"And when I am in need..." Leon was saying.

"I'll be there for you", she completed him and he smiled at the fact that how well she understands him.

* * *

A/N: **Please give me review about this story and whether you want me to write more or not.**

**Next Chapter...**

_"What now John, didn't you guys make a good enough show back at airport; that you came here wanting more", Leon said annoyed._


	7. Back to DC

A/N: I didn't get any reviews *crying* but still I am updating since there are lots of hits and people are reading it. Usually I wait for a review than update a story but I think if I take too long people will forget what was happening in the plot, so this is the main reason why I am updating and I also like them to be entertained by this story. **Also I have decided that whenever I'll be making an update for this story it would be two chapters at once, so be careful not to skip the previous chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its characters Capcom does. I only own the Leon's fiancée in this story and the whole story plotline down till the end.

* * *

Back to DC

They had an evening flight so they checked out of the hotel at noon as they had to be in airport 4 hours before their flight took off. So they just talked and joked as they were waiting for their flight call. When there was call for their flight they made their way to the plane. Leon entered the plane and the first thing he saw was the smiling face of the air hostess with the smile he hated the most. When Kathleen entered after him he pulled her close to him, "Leon what are you…" she said.

"Just bear with me for a moment", Leon said.

"Why?" she asked almost annoyed at proximity.

"I just hate when they smile", Leon said.

She looked back at the air hostess and said, "God they're being paid for smiling to you guys."

"Yes but they are not", Leon said nodding his head towards the other lady passengers and Kathleen looked at them for some reason they were smiling at Leon and giving Kathleen death glares and she understood what he meant, "Boy, if staring can kill then I would be dead long ago. They're so gonna kill me because of you", she said faking horrified tone.

Leon thought himself to be lucky because they have got the seats at the back of the plane. At least no one could look at them now. The glares that all the ladies passengers were giving Kathleen had made her restless. Every time air hostess came to offer magazines, drinks or chocolate she would bury herself in the book which she was pretending to read.

"So how long are you gonna pretend to read that stuff", Leon asked finally.

"I am not pretending", she said not looking away from the book.

"Then why are you reading the same page from the last 30 minutes", Leon asked.

"Ok I'll close it. Fine", she said closing the book.

"Good, now what", Leon asked looking at her beautiful face.

She rest her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes, "I don't know but I am feeling tired", she said her eyes closed.

"You can always take a nap", Leon said.

She opened one of her eyes and looked at him, "you know I might just do that", she said and adjusted her seat and then asked the air hostess to get her a blanket and a pillow, who was too reluctant to get her those.

"God look she's giving all of them but she's completely forgotten about me, I'll sleep without those", Kathleen said and closed her eyes, going into the sleep.

Leon then called the hostess and asked for a pillow and blanket which she immediately brought and he took them and put the pillow under Kathleen head and covered her in the blanket. When almost all the passengers were sound asleep the lights were turned off and Leon had no option but to sleep himself. He instead of asking for his own blanket pulled the blanket which was covering Kathleen and let sleep take over him.

***

"Leon wake up", Leon woke up when he felt Kathleen's warm hands on his.

"What happened, are we going to crash", he asked jokingly.

"No, I don't think so if pilot knows how to land the plane", she said, "but we're going to land and your fan girl wants you to be safe so just put on the seat belts", she pointed at the air hostess.

"We're there yes and now don't talk to me or they will all kill me and you didn't make things easy by sharing the blanket with me", she said.

"I am sorry", Leon apologized.

The plane landed safely and Leon with Kathleen made his way to the airport from the runway. They collected their luggage and used a trolley instead of carrying it by themselves.

"Hey Leon", somebody shouted at them and Leon looked in the direction and Kathleen turned too.

"Who told them I was coming", Leon said.

"Who are they?" Kathleen asked as she watched a group hurdled towards them.

"My friends, they all have come here. I can't believe it they even brought those two too", Leon said.

"Those two too?" Kathleen repeated puzzled all this time they have talked Leon never mention his any friends in DC.

"At least he's not there", Leon sighed in relief.

"Who?" Kathleen asked.

Then suddenly someone grabbed Leon from back and hugged him tight, "JOHN", Leon called annoyed.

"Hey this no way to meet your best friend", John said.

"I thought you didn't come, John", Leon said.

"How could have I not come. Look they even brought those two", he said pointing at Angela and Ashley.

"Yeah I can see that", Leon said and saw that John noticed Kathleen.

"So are you college friends?" John asked her.

"No", she said.

"Flight friends?" John tried to guess again.

"No", she said again.

"Airport friends", John asked again. And she again replied negative then he asked, "So Leon is helping you carry your, luggage right. Good boy Leon, you never disappoint a lady."

"No", said Leon, "And before you make any other assumptions I would like you meet Kathleen, Kathleen Cornor and Kathleen this is John Andrews."

"They call me his best friend", John said to Kathleen, "who is she?" John asked Leon.

"Well she's my fiancée", Leon said and this was the first time he had used this relation.

"What??!!" John said, "Lady, don't you wanna smack him or something, he just talked foul about you."

"No, why would I? He's telling the truth", Kathleen stated the obvious.

The other had made it up to them, "Hey guys look Leon got this girl to fool us. You paid her didn't you? This not a good joke buddy", John said.

"Look who's talking", Rebecca said.

"No, guys seriously he says that he's engaged", John told them.

"What??!!" they all screamed in chorus and Leon slapped his forehead.

"You don't believe me look, look at this"", Leon said holding his hand up to show his ring, "and its pair is in her hand, see", he said showing them Kathleen's ring, "So we conclude that I am engaged and she's my fiancée." Everybody's mouth fell open when they saw the pair of rings on their fingers.

"So you were telling the truth", John said coming out of the trance before everyone else.

"From the beginning", Leon said sighing; he then introduced everyone to Kathleen.

"Let's go home everybody, it's very late", Leon said after everybody's introduction looking at his watch it was strucking 11:00 pm.

"And when did you care it's late", Angela said. Leon said nothing and nodded Kathleen to follow and she silently followed him not wanting herself to be the reason for his anger.

"Hey Leon wait", John called as Leon was about to hail a cab.

"What now John, didn't you guys make a good enough show back at airport; that you came here wanting more", Leon said annoyed.

"Hey buddy I just wanted to drop you guys. I not against your engagement, I am happy but it was kind of hard to believe it but believe me I have no problem", John said.

"Ok let's go then", Leon said a little more relaxed now.

John led them to his car. Leon and John loaded their luggage in car's trunk. Then John took the driver's seat, Leon took the side seat and Kathleen sat in the back seat of the car. They silently drove to what was Leon's apartment's building. Both the men unloaded the luggage from the trunk.

"Do you need help getting those up?" John asked.

"No, we'll manage", Leon said, "You should better get home now."

"Leon tomorrow you are coming to work right?" John asked.

"Yes", Leon answered.

"Then I'll pick you up", John said.

"There's no need John I have my car", Leon said, "And I just want to drive alone tomorrow, I guess."

"Ok as you wish", John said and drove.

"You should have agreed", Kathleen said picking two of the four suitcases.

"If I would have gone with him, he would have asked loads of questions whose answers either I don't know or don't want to answer", Leon said picking the rest of the suitcases and leading her into the building.

Leon sat the suitcases down and unlocked the door his apartment and then lifted his luggage and entered his apartment switching on the lights.

"Welcome to my home", he said standing in the middle of what looked like a living room as Kathleen entered his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"This not a home. It's called a house", she said removing her overcoat.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look around, some agent you are. One thing for sure you know how to keep your cover", she replied.

Leon looked around his almost empty apartment, "I am not getting what you're saying", he said shrugging.

"Nothing, you won't get it", she said sighing.

"Sorry to not meet your expectations madam", he said pouting.

"Yeah I thought like every other bachelor you would be having a messed up place but it looks like you hardly visit this place to mess it up", she said running her hand over the dust prone coffee table.

"Well I haven't visited this place for over a week now", he said.

"Yeah but this is not one week's dust", she said blowing some to his face and he coughed, "Well I am tired so if you could show me where I would sleep, then I'll be very glad."

"There", Leon pointed to the only bedroom in the apartment and she lifted one of her suitcase and headed off in the direction and Leon slouched on the couch turning on the TV.

She returned after half an hour and Leon noticed her presence, "I thought you were going to sleep", he said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah but I noticed that there's only one bedroom here", she said leaning on the door frame which separated bedroom and living room.

"So?" Leon asked not meeting her eyes.

"So where are you sleeping?" she asked and he heard her move closer.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that", he said.

"And why shouldn't I?" she said moving in front of him and he finally looked at her. It looked like she had a bath and he could smell her sweet and fresh scent, "Leon are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean", Leon acted dumb.

"You know what I mean", Kathleen said.

"No I don't", he said.

"That's it, I am going to sleep. Do whatever you like", she said and started towards the bedroom, when she reached the door she turned to him and said, "If you don't wanna tell me don't tell me at least don't play dumb", she slammed the bedroom door.

Leon turned off the TV and walked towards the bedroom door and knocked when no response came, he entered. Kathleen was on the bed reading a book. "What?" she asked when he entered the room.

"I need to use the bathroom", Leon said and walked towards his clothes cabinet and Kathleen eyes followed him. He went to bathroom had a shower and then decided to get ready for sleep. When he made his way back to living room to sleep on the couch he saw that couch had been converted into cozy looking bed, the way as it did when he stayed at his grandma's.

Leon walked back to bedroom and saw that Kathleen was still reading and totally ignoring him. He walked up to her and downed her book with his hand and she looked at him.

"I am sorry", Leon apologized.

"What do you mean", she asked pulling a serious expression.

"You know what I mean", Leon said.

"No I don't", she said still acting serious.

"Why are you behaving like me?" Leon asked getting the point that she was repeating exactly what he said couple of moments ago.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that", she said.

At this Leon tackled her down on the bed and crawled up on her, "Ah… Leon get off me", she almost yelled.

"First tell me you forgive me", Leon said.

"Leon you're heavy, it hurts", she said.

"No, I am not putting my weight on you, just pinning you down. So do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Ok, ok I forgive you for whatever", she said and Leon resumed his position."God you don't know how to behave with women", she said sitting up and he chuckled and she hit his arm with her book.

"That hurts", Leon said rubbing his arm.

"So why are you waiting just go back to sleep and stop bothering me", she said.

"I thought you wanted to know why I was annoyed at my friends", Leon said.

"Not if you don't want to tell me", she said opening her book again.

"It's because they took my engagement exactly what I expected them to", he said.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked confused.

"I wanted them to be happy but they did exactly as I expected and were shocked to hell and didn't took me seriously", Leon said.

"Idiot, why do have to be too complex", she said hitting him softly then hugging him and he hugged her back.

"If I am that complex how do you understand me so well when you know me only for over a week and most of them know me from past 7 years and still don't understand me", he said.

"It's not that they don't understand you it's because they care for you", Kathleen said pulling away from him, "And now go to sleep or you would be late for work tomorrow."

"Yeah I think so", Leon said and got up to get to sleep.

"Leon can you turn off the lights", Kathleen asked.

"Yeah why not", he said and switched off the lights and started to walk again to the living room when he reached the door, "Leon one more thing", Kathleen said.

"Yeah?" Leon asked.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams", she said.

"Yeah, same to you too", he said and knew that she was smiling; he smiled too and finally went to sleep on the couch.

***

"Hey wake up sleepy head", Kathleen said as she woke Leon up.

"What no", Leon mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"Get up or you would be late", she said pulling his covers gently though.

"Ok, ok I get it", he said waking up.

"Now go get ready while I make something for breakfast", she said.

Leon did what he was told and when he got back all ready he found Kathleen sitting leisurely on the couch and watching TV.

"I thought you were making breakfast", Leon said.

"I would have but I didn't find anything", she said.

"What do you mean", Leon asked.

"Your kitchen is for namesake, there's nothing in there except a fridge which is stuffed with ice, cold drinks, beers and a gun for some reason. I didn't even find plates there", she said.

"There are plates in there, I know", Leon said walked to the kitchen and started searching for plates which he knew were there somewhere.

"Leave it Leon it's not there I know I searched and all I found was this", she held up two pieces of plate, "and that too when I was tidying up the living room, it was between the piles of magazines", she said giggling.

"Ok I get it, let's go to a café or something, then I'll drop you to store and you can shop for groceries there", Leon said opening the door of his apartment.

"Then how am I getting back, this is DC not New York", she said as they walked the corridor.

"Yeah now that's a problem", Leon said thinking for a bit, "Leave it now I am hungry."

They made their way to parking lot and Leon made his way to his car and Kathleen took seat by his side.

"Now I can say that you're an agent", she said looking at interior of his black sport car.

"Thank you", Leon said smiling and putting on his shades at the same time and then drove to one of the finest café.

After having breakfast Leon dropped Kathleen back to apartment, "So what do you want have for dinner?" she asked getting off the car.

"I won't be eating, I am so exhausted after work, all I wanna do is sleep", Leon told her.

"Ok I'll make myself something", she said.

"And where you think you'll get the ingredients", Leon asked.

"Yeah you're right I'll just walk across the street to that diner", she said pointing at it.

"Ok, I should go now or David will get angry, bye take care", Leon said.

"You too and try to come early ok 'cause I don't wanna get bored here", she said waving at him.

***

After a late afternoon and evening movie Kathleen decided to fetch something for dinner. She looked at her watch it was 9:00 pm. 'Better get something before I starve', she thought as she turned off the TV. She walked towards the diner and ordered herself a meal. After having her dinner and paying the bill, she walked back to the apartment. She was at the foot of the apartment when one man jumped out of nowhere, "Give me all the money you got", he said.

Kathleen did what she was told and gave him all the money she had which was more than a 1000$. "Give me that chain too", he asked and she did that too. He snatched the chain out of her hands and started examining it for its authenticity, "and give that too", he said pointing at her ring.

"I won't get off", she said trying get the ring off.

"Give it", he said and grabbed her hand to get the ring.

But somebody grabbed his hand when he grabbed Kathleen's hand he glared at Leon who had just come there.

Leon glared back at him. The thug had no idea how mad he was; he had pissed him at the wrong time. The thug didn't let go of Kathleen's hand and just smiled at Leon.

"You have to come every time I am having fun, don't you", the thug said.

Leon made his grip tighter every passing moment and then the thug finally let Kathleen go and Leon punched him hard and he literally flew and landed hard on the ground. He got up and charged forward to Leon aiming for his face, Leon dodged it easily and kicked him hard and he again fell to the ground. "You bastard", the thug yelled and again charged with a rod which he picked up from the ground. Leon caught it just in time as the thug made to hit his head with it. Leon managed to get a firm grip on the rod and now Leon had the rod. Seeing that Leon had a weapon and was not afraid to use it the thug ran away.

Leon picked up Kathleen's purse and her chain which the thug had dropped when Leon suddenly came and ruined his plan of robbing Kathleen. He handed her the purse and chain and then walked inside the building quietly. When they reached the apartment.

"What were you trying to do there?" Leon asked barely keeping the anger away from his voice and closing the door.

"Trying to not get robbed, I guess", she said sensing his anger.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you would have been in if I wouldn't have shown up", Leon said and words came harsher than he wanted to, "he only wanted money and if you would have given him that, this wouldn't be happening."

"I gave him all the money I had. I even gave him the necklace my mom gave me when she died but then he…" she was saying.

"You should have given him what he asked or things would have gone pretty nasty around, he would have abducted you, you know, he would have done bad things to you and all the things which you won't want to happen. Are you getting me", Leon said shouting at her.

"He asked for this", she pointed the ring in her finger, "you seem to know him just go give it to him and give the one in your hand too 'cause they don't have any meaning without each other", Kathleen shouted at him pulling out the ring from her finger and throwing it at him.

She then stormed away to the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Leon realized his mistake but it was too late to apologize. He was so mad when he returned from work all because he had again been assigned to babysit Ashley, who kept asking questions about his engagement and worse of all was Angela who kept cursing Kathleen now and then whenever anybody mentioned her. Leon was so fed of this that sometimes wanted to tell Ashley to stop her non-stop chattering about 'Leon this' and 'Leon that' and wanted to slap Angela in face. She was always bitchy about everybody and that was the reason he broke up with her. She always suspected he was ignoring her or meeting some other girl behind her back when he actually was babysitting Ashley or on a mission. She even didn't like him talking or joking with other female members of their team. Her possessiveness kind of annoyed Leon more and he broke up with her with a big fight not to mention the scene she created at the white house.

Leon bent down and picked up ring Kathleen threw at him just couple of minutes ago. He looked at the ring and thought about their relationship which was more complex than his job and his life. He knocked on the bedroom door when no answer came he walked inside and saw that Kathleen was already in bed sleeping perhaps or cursing him for shouting at her. He walked towards her, he wanted to tell her that he was sorry but a sorry wouldn't make up for him, so he just stared at her for a couple of minutes her eyes were close but he could tell she was not sleeping. He placed the ring on the side table and walked towards the wardrobe and got himself some clean clothes and made his way to bathroom for a hot shower.

When Leon got back Kathleen was still pretending to be asleep, 'What else would she being doing? Waiting for you to get herself more hurt or waiting to tell you that she couldn't live with you anymore and she's heading back to New York', Leon shook his head and kicked the painful thought away. He made his way to the couch on which he would be sleeping and was surprised to find that, it had again been converted to comfortable bed as it was being converted this past ten days, 'Does she care about me that much', Leon thought as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!!!!**

**Next Chapter…**

_"You were right I shouldn't have come with you. I am taking first flight tomorrow to NY, it would be better for you and me too. This was a great mistake Leon just forgive me please, I…" Kathleen said._


	8. Confrontation

A/N: I don't how this chapter turned out but I do know it's very long, half of it will be updated in next chapter and I am sorry for that. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters if I did then I would have pushed Angela off the cliff but I own Kathleen.

* * *

Confrontation

Leon woke when his phone started ringing; he reached out for his phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said holding phone next to his ear but keeping his eyes shut.

"Leon its Ingrid", Hunnigan said.

"Yeah Hunnigan why I have the pleasure of you waking me up?" Leon asked sitting up.

"Leon you do know that today you and all other guys have a change of duties plus you have an important meeting with the president and…" she was saying.

"I get it Hunnigan I'll be there in one hour", Leon said and disconnected the phone.

Leon got up from the couch and stretched. Change of duty they called it when they even didn't know the meaning of change, no matter what, he was always stuck with Ashley while everybody got a change of duty every week. If at all they changed his duty, it was not for long till Ashley asked for him back and he would have to return to his old boring routine. He made his way to the only bedroom where his closet was, he noticed that Kathleen was up and was taking a shower. He walked to his closet and opened it to get himself something to wear. He randomly took out his clothes and sat on bed waiting for Kathleen to come out. As he was waiting for her to come out he noticed that the ring was still on the side table.

"You're up early", Leon turned and saw Kathleen walking out of bathroom but she was not looking at him.

"Hunnigan called, she's my communication support and supervisor, said I have to show up early", he said getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"So what about breakfast?" she asked drying her hair with the towel.

"I'll drop you to café on my way to work, you can take a cab back", he suggested.

"What about you?" she asked.

Leon was taken aback by her question he thought that she won't be as before after last night but nothing has changed between them. Leon saw her searching for something.

"Where did you put my ring", she asked still searching.

"What you're not mad", Leon blurted out.

She found the ring and put it back on her finger and said, "Yes I am still mad at you but not for last night. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that you wouldn't want to end up fists fights after you have worked physically hard for more than 12hrs, it will make anyone go insane. I know you over reacted but it was obvious. And I am sorry for having that stupid argument last night."

Leon couldn't believe his ears, he thought that he was dreaming and he was more shocked than anything.

"So what are you angry about", he asked snapping out of his dreamland.

"That you are to skip breakfast and most probably lunch", she said.

"I won't be skipping them, well at least not breakfast", he told her.

"That's like a good boy now hurry up or you would be late", she said smiling that million dollar smile.

And Leon could not help but smile at her; she was so sweet and understood him so well that he was surprised by her every time.

***

Half an hour later they were sitting in the café.

"So what would you like?" Leon asked when waitress asked them for their order.

"I like to have to have a sandwich and pancakes and a hot black coffee, thank you", she said smiling at the aged waitress.

"And what would you have Leon dear", the old waitress asked.

"The usual", he beamed at her.

"Leon dear?" Kathleen said raising her brow.

"This is her café and her son died a few years back in a road accident", Leon said.

"And he reminds me of him", the old lady was back with their order, "She's your new girlfriend?"

"How many of his girlfriend has he brought here?" Kathleen asked her.

"Only one and I wanted to tell you Leon she was a bitch", the old lady said.

"I know Maggie", Leon said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"C'mon why don't you join us, there aren't many customers", Kathleen asked Maggie.

"Ok dear", she said and sat on one of chairs.

"So does he come here often", Kathleen asked.

"Yes almost every day", she said.

"And I thought you don't do breakfast", Kathleen said to Leon.

Leon rolled his eyes, "I am careless but not that much", he said.

"Yeah right", she said sarcastically, "the thing you care about is how to beat crap out of people."

"So Leon you didn't introduced her to me", Maggie said cutting their argument in between.

"Ah… she's Kathleen Cornor my fiancée", Leon told her.

"Your fiancée, I must say this time you found just the right girl for yourself", Maggie said and there was ringing sound of utensils, "Excuse me dears but I've to go, enjoy your meals", with that she walked away.

"So Leon Scott Kennedy had a girlfriend", Kathleen said smiling mischievously at him.

"Everybody have one in their life, don't they", Leon said gulping down his coffee.

"Yeah they do but they are not Leon, are they", she said.

"Hey what are you getting at?" Leon asked suspiciously, "you're not thinking of leaving me are you because if you do I'll track you down; remember I am Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Oh no you stupid I won't leave you unless you want me to, remember I don't have enough money", she said smiling.

Leon phone rang he looked at it, "It's from Hunnigan I better be going. Catch you later and stay out of trouble ok", he said getting up.

"Yeah you too and have a nice day", she called.

Leon jumped to the driver seat and looked at Kathleen from the café window, she waved at him and he waved back and drove to work. Leon thought that today will definitely be good day for him. He reached the white house and parked his car in the parking space which was always reserved for him. He got out of the car.

"Hey Leon you're early", John said parking next to him.

"Isn't it good for you, you get to annoy me more", Leon said jokingly.

"Yeah almost forgot about that kid", John said exiting his own car.

"What I told you about that nickname", Leon said.

"I just like to use it know it makes me feel that we are like brothers", John said.

"Then do your brother a favor, this time please switch duties with me", Leon said as they walked towards where David was.

"Leon! John! You guys are always late", David yelled at them.

"Hey give us a break. I was sleeping and Leon now had a fiancée so he must be up late, don't you buddy", John said.

"Yeah right", Leon said sarcastically. If John knew the truth, he would have a heart attack. Kathleen was his friend, she was his fiancée too no doubt but he hadn't taken the liberty to exploit her.

***

Leon made his way back to his car when someone called his name.

He turned around and saw the elder figure of their group other than David jog towards him, "Yeah Barry how can I help you?" Leon asked.

"Did you forget about it?" Barry said catching his breath.

"About what?" Leon asked try to remember if he had forgot anything.

"Hey it's Friday and you all guys have dinner at my place", he said.

"Oh yeah it almost slipped my mind Barry", Leon said.

It was a sort of tradition that once in a month they had Monday's dinner at Rebecca and Billy's, Tuesday's dinner at Fongling and Bruce's place, Wednesday's dinner at Claire, Chris and Jill's, Thursday's Dinner was hosted by Sheva and Carlos, Friday's Dinner at Barry's and Saturday and Sunday was reserved for John and Leon for when they get married.

"Ok Barry I'll get Kathleen and be right over", Leon said.

"That what's I was about to tell, John is on his way to get her, you just have to come with me", Barry said.

"John but why??" Leon asked.

"He got off his duty early so he decided to get Kathleen, you see it would give us more time", Barry explained.

***

The door bell rang and Kathleen opened the door, "I was just about to…" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw that it was not Leon standing there.

"About to what??" John asked.

"What are you doing here? Where's Leon? Don't tell me that something has gone bad", she said a little panicking.

"Nothing has happened to him, he's alright", John said.

"Ok come in", she opened the door more to let him in.

"I am not here to come in but here to get you", John said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

John explained her everything about their little dinner tradition and she said, "I am not sure John whether I should go or not, let Leon come and maybe I'll be over with him."

"Now you are Leon's fiancée you have every right to come", John said trying to convince her.

She was about to speak then her cell phone rang and she excused herself to pick her phone. She only said hello and then quietly listened to the caller and then disconnected the phone with a 'see you later'.

"It was Leon, he told me to come with you to Barry's I guess", she said and picked up her overcoat and purse and followed John to his car.

"So how you guys met", John asked a little while into drive.

"Through Leon's grandma", she answered.

"Oh, yeah he told me he was visiting her", John said remembering something.

"Yeah she and my grandma are best friends", Kathleen told him.

"So you are childhood friends, I should have asked you guys that eventually", John said.

"No, we are not childhood friends. Even though our grandparents were friends they weren't in contact until some 7 years ago that's when we moved to New York", she said.

John didn't know what to say so he changed the topic, "So what do you like in Leon."

'What is there in him to like", she asked, "apart from the fact that he is good looking and has a good pay. I am telling you that he's worst than a five-year old."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked.

"I mean he doesn't eat properly, doesn't sleep properly and is always looking forward to get himself in trouble. I don't know why he's like that", Kathleen said with a little frustration but concerned about Leon.

"So how's Leon's grandma?" John asked pulling his car on Barry's driveway.

"She's dead", she said softly.

"You ok", Leon appeared on Kathleen's window and said.

"Leon!! Don't you ever do that again you scared the hell out of me", Kathleen said stepping out of John's car as Leon held open her door.

"Yeah kid I am not gonna kidnap and torture her", John said locking his car.

"I was kinda worried you took too much time and I've been waiting for long", Leon said.

"It's because your apartment is much farther than Barry's", John said as they walked in Barry's house.

"Hey you really brought your fiancée fast", Janice said.

"This is Kathleen, Janice and Kathleen this is Janice, Barry's wife", Leon introduced her.

"I was looking forward to meet you", Janice said.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too", Kathleen said warmly.

"Hey honey when we are going to have dinner, you know I am hungry", Barry asked.

"Everything's ready, me and girls have set the tables. Just get everybody", Janice said and walked to kitchen. Barry headed in the direction of living room where supposedly other male members were.

"So how's your cooking skill?" John asked, "Since after marrying Leon you have to treat us to dinner one Sunday every month."

"It's ok", she said.

"I take that you have bad culinary skills", John said.

"And why is that?" Kathleen asked.

"Well you see every woman here thinks they have good culinary skills but since I have eaten their handmade dinner I can tell that they are ok but not good, well apart from Janice nobody here can cook perfectly and since you said you're your cooking skills are okay…" John was saying.

"Ok John we got it, don't you Kathleen. Now Kathleen please I beg you to stop talking to him or he'll reach a higher level of annoyance", Leon said cutting in.

"Leon you're so rude buddy", John said as they took seats Leon in middle and John and Kathleen on his either sides. They sat in complete silence for a moment then John cursed, "Shit I forgot beers in the car", with that he walked out.

"John didn't asked any stupid questions did he?', Leon asked Kathleen, he'd wanted her to ask this for the moment she arrived 'cause she looked a little sad and he took their moment to be alone on the table as his chance.

"Ah… no", she said with hesitation.

"What was that 'Ah…'", he asked and a line of concern spread across his face.

"Well he did asked about your Grandma", Kathleen told him.

"I knew it they are planning to confront us, let's just go", Leon said getting up.

"What??!! Are you mad, it's nothing like that just sit down. They are just following the little tradition of your group and John only asked how was she that's all just sit down", she hushed pulling him down.

Leon sat back, "God I can't believe it, what have I done I shouldn't have brought you to DC or should have forbid to come here", he mumbled.

"What are you saying these are your friends we're talking about, aren't we?" Kathleen asked concerned by Leon sudden reactions.

"Hey I am back", John said as he took his seat next to Leon.

"John why are we here?" Leon asked and Kathleen somehow knew he was getting a bit frustrated.

"To have dinner buddy", John said smiling innocently.

Leon didn't say anything when he saw more people join them. Everybody took their seats on the dining table, the dinner was served and everybody just chatted normally to Kathleen. They were having a normal time when Janice asked, "So Leon how's your grandma?"

Leon's stopped midway through eating his hand hung in air; he looked at everybody they were all looking at him waiting for his answer.

"She died a week ago", he answered.

"Oh I am sorry", David said.

"Don't give me this shit David. I know why we're here, head along and do what you want", Leon said coldly.

"What are you saying?" Angela asked innocently who was sitting in front of him across the table.

"You know what I mean, you all know. I saw you extracting info. On what I've been doing this past few days when I was gone", he barked at Angela.

"So it's no point playing we'll skip to point", Ark said.

"Hey guys what are you doing, why didn't you tell me about this to me", John demanded.

"If we had told you, you would've run to your best buddy and told him everything", Angela said mocking.

"Shut up Miller", John said, "Leon I swear they didn't tell me anything about it."

"So Leon tell us why Kathleen?" Claire asked Leon.

"Claire you too, I thought you understand", Leon said shocked.

"Don't change the topic Kennedy", Bruce said, "We want to know what happened."

"Ok, Kathleen is my grandma's doctor I met her through her, our meetings became frequent and I confessed, she said yes and rest you know", Leon lied cause he knew they never understand him and Kathleen.

"How much you know about Kathleen?" Angela asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"She is a doctor, lived with her grandparents after her parent's death in car accident, she did her graduation in London medical university, then moved to Raccoon in search of job, moved to New York before the accident next to my grandparents", Leon told them everything they wanted to know.

"So what did you see in her?" Angela asked, "She's no special."

"That's none of your concern", Leon shot in anger standing up.

"Yes it is you seem to change your girlfriends with each passing week, what is so special about her that you decided to get engaged", Chris said.

"Yes what she got that other girlfriends of yours haven't", Carlos asked.

"What she did in one week that none of your girlfriends did", Angela asked, "What did she has that I don't, maybe I should have crawled in your bed in one week", now standing up.

"Yeah maybe you should have", Leon screamed at her shaking with anger not thinking about what he said. Everybody looked at him for his sudden unexpected statement.

"I think I should leave", Kathleen said and rushed out of the door.

Leon rushed after her, "Kathleen wait!! I didn't mean that, you know that, I am sorry", Leon said running after her as she paced fast.

"Leon just…" Kathleen tried to say between sobs and Leon got hold of her hand and turned her so she faced him.

"I am sorry", he apologized.

"You were right I shouldn't have come with you. I am taking first flight tomorrow to NY, it would be better for you and me too. This was a great mistake Leon just forgive me please, I…" she was saying.

"You are staying here, you are going nowhere", Leon emphasized.

"I am leaving Leon, I don't want to be the reason for your quarrels with your friends, I am sorry", she said wiping her tears.

"Don't be stupid how are you supposed to live in New York when you don't have anyone to go there to", Leon tried to beat sense in to her.

"I get my parents insurance money and that's more than enough, please let go of my hand you can't stop me now", Kathleen said.

"I am not letting you leave, I promised to take care of you", Leon said.

"Promises break Leon", Kathleen said slipping her hand through his grip.

"You're not going anywhere", John reached caught Kathleen before she slipped.

"John??!!" she said surprised.

"Hey don't you wanna know what happened inside", he asked to both of them, "Well Angela sort of convinced everybody that Kathleen is blackmailing you into marrying her, she was jealous as always. As you know she tried to find out what you did during your little vacation time and how long did you know Kathleen and all. So everybody thought that you were being blackmailed but everything was clear when you ran after her and everybody is here to apologize. Right everyone", he pointed towards his huge group of friend.

"We're sorry", they all sang in unison.

"Angela we didn't hear you", John said in a faking anger.

"I… I am sorry Leon", she said.

"And", John said again.

"And Kathleen too", Angela said.

"Now that's like a good girl", John said.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

"_John came and yelled about you having fun with me day and night and that that is no way to spend your holiday", Kathleen told him._


	9. Girlfriends and Fiancée

A/N: Hey thanks for reading and Reviewing. Again I've uploaded two chapters and I can see in the story stats that some of you are accidentally skipping to the second uploaded chapter, so Please be careful.

**My heartiest thanks to vintage87, LoveHeart-chan and j26176; thank you guys for reviewing I really am happy with such positive reviews.**

**Please read and Reviews this chapter also.**

**Enjoy!!! XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil and its character and will never will as long as is there's Capcom. I proudly own Leon's Fiancée, Kathleen (in this story) and plotline of this story.

* * *

Girlfriends and Fiancée

Everything was cool after that, Chris told Leon that he, Jill and Sheva pulled some strings and made Angela transfer to Europe branch so she won't be bothering them anymore.

"Yeah I didn't like her from time we met at that airport", Claire said as she served the men who were drinking beers in the living room and then walked away.

"Yeah me too, never liked her", Barry said.

"Yeah she's real pain in the neck", Chris said.

"We had to put up with her because you liked her", Ark said.

"So you like Kathleen or just putting up with her 'cause she's my fiancée", Leon asked.

"I don't know about them but I like her, she's the one for you", John said.

"Why do you think that?" Leon asked 'cause Maggie also thought that and he wanted what was there in her that told them that she was the one.

"She's got something bro, she's definitely different than the previous women you dated", John said.

"And how many women had he dated", Kathleen asked as all the ladies came to join their men.

"I think ten", Claire said.

"Are you rounding it up, I think he had 13 or something", Ark said.

"No you're wrong he had 15", Jill argued.

"No the score is 22 dear", Chris said to her wife.

"Nah it was more than that, I think 28, right buddy", John asked.

"Wrong, the final score is 32, Miller was 33", Leon told them.

"Hey where's Miller, if she heard this she'll commit suicide", Bruce said jokingly.

"She's gone after she had to apologize to us all and I am more than glad that she's not here, don't you ever invite that women over Barry", Janice said warningly.

"Yeah honey", Barry said.

"So does it mean I am #34", Kathleen asked chuckling.

"What is there to laugh if my boyfriend told me that I was his 34th then I would have beaten the crap out of him", Claire said.

"I thought that I would have been his 100th or something", she said now laughing.

"Hey I am not a playboy", Leon said.

"Yeah right", she said sarcastically.

"Why would you think that", Chris asked.

"Yeah, you are his first fiancée", John said and everybody laughed.

"You know the time when we were nobody to each other, all the ladies around us used to give me death glares because of him, you know if staring can kill I'd be long dead now", she said.

Everybody laughed with her, they chatted a couple of hours till it was very late and then decided to leave.

***

"I am so tired", Leon said opening the apartment door.

"I'll make your bed then you can go to sleep", Kathleen said and moved to bedroom to get the beddings and Leon followed, he threw his jacket on the floor and fell face forward on the bed, "I am so tired", he repeated.

"Just give me a moment", Kathleen said and walked to living room with beddings, Leon undid his shoes and threw his sock somewhere, emptied his pockets and laid on the bed waiting for Kathleen.

"I think I forgot the bed sheet", Kathleen said entering the room; she searched for the bed sheet and found it on the floor. She looked at Leon he did seemed very tired, he was lying motionless on the bed. She walked closer and saw that he was already asleep, "Idiot", she muttered and pulled a blanket over him.

***

Leon woke up late the next day, he felt so good, and he hadn't had that sort of sleep for ages.

"It seems you slept well", Kathleen said from somewhere.

Leon searched for her but he didn't found her and he was in his bedroom, Leon sat bolt right up, "What happened?" Kathleen asked and Leon saw her sitting beside him.

"What I did last night", Leon asked.

"Huh…???!", Kathleen asked puzzled.

"Did I… did you…" Leon tried to speak but words were not making to his mouth.

"Leon speak in sentences please", Kathleen said closing her book which she was reading.

"Didwedosomethingthatweshouldn'thavedone", Leon spoke fast.

"What? Slow down will you", Kathleen said.

"Ok, did we… do", Leon said and expected her to understand.

"No… you were so tired that you slept here last night and I can't move you so I let you sleep here last night, get it", Kathleen explained.

Leon sighed out of relief, "Thank god I thought I forced you or something", he said.

"So you slept on couch?" Leon asked.

"No, I slept here only", Kathleen said opening her book again.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"'Cause when I was all dressed to sleep on the couch, I noticed that blanket slipped off you so when I was pulling it over you, you involuntary held my hand so tight that I wasn't able to release myself, so I had no option but to sleep here", she said explaining.

"You should have waked me up", Leon said.

"I didn't wanted to, it seemed that you were having a very good sleep after years so I let you sleep", Kathleen said.

"I am sorry to put you in such situation", Leon said.

"It's no problem, you're awake now and you can let go off me now", she said.

Leon noticed for the first time that he was holding her by her wrist. She got up and went straight to the wardrobe taking out clothes, "I need to have a bath", she said and went in the bathroom. When she got out Leon went in to have his bath. When he came out he saw her watching TV.

"I've off today", Leon told her sitting next to her.

"I know", she said.

"How?" Leon asked in amazement.

"John came and yelled about you having fun with me day and night and that that is no way to spend your holiday", Kathleen told him.

"Did he seriously yell that", Leon asked.

"He literally did but then I called him telling him that you are sleeping plus clutching on my hand so hard that I can't open the door for him now and all", Kathleen said.

Then someone knocked on the door, "That'll will be him", Kathleen said as she got up to open the door.

"Hey John", she welcomed him.

"Nice to meet you too Kathleen and happy to see you awake Leon", John teased, "so what're you guys up to?"

"Nothing that interests you", Leon answered.

"You are such a spoil sport. Hey Kathleen what do you think Miller would do if I told her that you guys had it last night and that she was the catalyst", John asked.

"John don't you think about something else", Kathleen said rolling her eyes.

"No", John answered grinning.

"As expected", said Leon, "so what brings you here?"

"Ashley needs security and no one's better than you", John said.

"Don't tell me I've to work today", Leon whined.

"Yep, you have to work and that's why I am here, let's go or David will be angry, c'mon", John said opening the door and holding it for Leon. Leon dragged his feet out of his apartment as Kathleen bade goodbyes to them. Leon and John took off in their car, "Hey wait I forgot my wallet", Leon said and John turned his car back.

"He'll be back", muttered Kathleen keeping Leon's wallet on the coffee table and heading back to bedroom. She began tidying up bed when she heard the door open, "it's on the table", she yelled from the bedroom. Then she heard loud noise and she rushed to the living room.

"What happened?" she asked Leon who was standing in the middle of the living room.

"I tripped", Leon said rubbing the back of his head, "where did you say my wallet was?"

"Here", she handed him the wallet, "are you hurt, it was loud noise you see", she asked moving him to have a closer look if he was hurt or something.

"I am perfectly fine", Leon answered.

"Hey Leon I saw Kane flying out of your window is everything ok?" John asked opening the door to his apartment.

"Who's Kane?" Kathleen asked.

"Thanks John", Leon said sarcastically.

"It's ok but for what", John asked stupidly.

"Who's Kane, John", Kathleen asked him.

"Oh I get it", John said to Leon understanding what he said, "Uh… he's the thug who stays in this locality and Leon beat him several times, so he's sort of archenemy of his", John told her.

"Oh… it was that thug that we met the day before yesterday and you had a fight, he entered to take my advantage whom I took as you but since you had forgotten your wallet you just came in time just to throw him out of the window and then pretended as if nothing happened", Kathleen said and Leon nodded, "you idiot, this is second floor he could have died and you would have been jailed for committing murder."

"Nobody dies when they fall from second floor", Leon defended, "and the important thing is that you're safe, c'mon I'll drop you to Barry's; Janice could have a company and you'd be safe there."

"Yeah that guy is nasty, he could come back", John supported him.

* * *

A/N: I know 33 girlfriends are too much but c'mon it's Leon, everyone fall for his looks and why exactly he had 33 girlfriends will be answered in next chapter **'Blackout'. Read and Review**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Did you love anybody before we got engaged", Leon asked._


	10. Blackout

A/N: **I have uploaded two chapters** together and those who have missed the previous one go back and read otherwise you won't get anything. Ok here is the next chapter Blackout. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own RE neither Leon nor Claire. But I own Kathleen and the story.

* * *

Blackout

It had been two weeks since Kathleen came to live with him and everyone of his friends were getting along with her just fine, Angela cried the day when she had to fly to Europe and wouldn't leave Leon but when he told her that she was annoying out of annoyance she glared at everybody and swore that they all would repay for disrespecting her. Everyday Leon dropped Kathleen to Barry's and picked her up after work and he quite enjoyed it because he loved the feeling that somebody was waiting for him.

"Leon don't you have extra blankets, its December and its cold and heater is not working properly or I am feeling very cold here", Kathleen asked Leon wrapping her shawl tighter on herself.

"No I guess not", Leon told her, "but if you're so cold you can have mine."

"And what would you have? I don't want you to fall sick then I've to look after you", she said taking a seat next to him, "What are you watching?" she asked.

"A horror movie", Leon answered casually.

"What?? I am out of here", she said and got up and hurried towards the bedroom, and then there was a blackout, "Leon?" she screamed from bedroom.

Leon walked towards bedroom avoiding the furniture and all, he heard ruffling sounds as Kathleen searched for the candles or flashlights, "Leon where'd you put candles or flashlights."

Leon walked towards her and stood just behind her remembering if he knew where candles or flashlights were, "I don't know", Leon said softly.

Kathleen jumped in fear, "Leon don't you ever do that again, I don't feel right in the dark and you are playing games with me", she said.

"So you are afraid in the dark", Leon asked.

"Yes deathly afraid, so don't play any tricks", she said a bit panic in her voice.

Leon held her hand she was cold, "C'mon sit down", he led her to the bed, "relax ok, I am here, you don't have to be afraid", he said pulling her close to himself.

"Leon, how long will it take?" she asked being a little impatient.

"Let's not talk about that, it won't help", Leon said.

"Then about what?" she asked.

"About anything else, about _'you and me'_", he said.

He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and he felt her soft, warm breath on his neck and instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"What about us?" she whispered to his neck.

"Did you love anybody before we got engaged", Leon asked.

"Yeah", she said, "but it was long time back when I was in London", Leon felt his heart skip a beat as she spoke these words.

"How long you two were together", Leon asked.

"4 years, we broke up before we moved to Raccoon", she said barely above a whisper.

Leon couldn't take it anymore if he continued asking she would continue telling him and he would feel worse by her each answer so he stayed quiet.

"Did you really have 33 girlfriends", she asked.

"Yeah but I broke up with them within a week or so", Leon answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I didn't love them I guess", Leon replied.

"Are you putting up with me, because your grandma…" she was speaking.

"No I… I want to be with you, you understand me the way no one does", Leon said cutting in.

"So how many of them did you kiss and how many did you slept with", she asked and if she was not resting her head on Leon's shoulder he wouldn't have heard it.

"I kissed all of them and slept with…" he took a pause, "nobody."

They remained in silence for some time and Leon enjoyed the feeling of her being close to him, 'why do I feel like this when she's near, why do I want be as close to her as possible, why do I want to give my all attention to her and why do I want all her attention on ME'.

"What are you thinking", she asked.

"Nothing", he lied.

"Leon would you promise me one thing", she asked.

"Anything", he only said, she was making him lose his patience towards her and he knew if he lost it she won't be able to stop it and he would regret it all throughout his life, 'What is this feeling Kennedy, you've never felt this way before, when you wanted to kiss someone you just kissed not bothering what they would think and they would always return it, so why not her?'

"Promise me you won't leave me alone in the dark", she said.

"I promise you", Leon said without thinking about it.

The room filled with light as power returned and Kathleen pulled away from him. Leon smiled at her and she smiled her heart warming smile. They looked at each other for couple of minutes and then Kathleen said, "I think we should get some sleep it's late."

"Yeah", Leon said and walked away to the living room turning off the lights and looking back at his fiancée from the door and then walking back to his bed which was actually couch.

***

The next day Leon woke up from the door bell he opened his eyes to find Kathleen opening the door.

"Hi Claire, come in, I am afraid Leon is sleeping. You guys have off today right", she said letting Claire in.

"Yeah we have off today; I am here to tell that we are having an important discussion on something so we want you two to come along. I am here to get you and this sleepyhead to Barry's", Claire said pulling up the blanket away from Leon waking him up, "Get up sleepy head, rise and shine", Claire yelled.

"I think he's up, Leon why don't go get ready while I make breakfast for us", Kathleen said as she tried to stop Claire before she pulled the pillow from under his and then started pulling him off the couch, Leon knew it from past experiences.

"No!! There's no need everybody will be having breakfast at Barry's, just hurry up and get ready so we can leave", Claire screamed in excitement.

"So what is this discussion you want help with?" Leon asked tying his shoe laces.

"I don't know?" Claire said.

"You don't know, and you're excited about it", Leon said raising a brow.

"Why can't I be excited about it, Kennedy", Claire said glaring at him.

"No, it's just; if you don't know then what are you excited about?" Leon said pulling his jacket on.

"What did you say, Kennedy", Claire said in anger.

"You won't get it, Redfield", Leon said casually pocketing his car keys.

"Kennedy you won't get away with it", Claire charged at him and they both broke into clumsy fist fight.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Kathleen asked her armed crossed as she watched them fist fight.

"He started it", Claire said pointing at him and getting up.

"No, I didn't", Leon said getting up too and the two started bickering.

Kathleen sighed and said, "Tell me when you guys are over with", she sat down on the couch.

"I am done", they both shouted in unison and Kathleen started giggling.

"What is so funny?" Leon asked.

"I am so stupid I didn't get it at first", Kathleen said seriously as if she realized something.

"What did you get now?", Claire asked and feared the worst it was mostly because of her that Leon broke his relationships and if he's engaged to Kathleen then he won't forgive her if she broke up with him not to mention how caring he was for her.

"John is not your best friend is he?" Kathleen asked more seriously than before.

"Yeah he is", Leon said feeling what she was about to say.

"I mean he's not only", she said yet again in serious tone.

"Yeah he is the only one", Claire said before Leon could speak.

Kathleen exchanged gazes with both of them, "I don't believe you, I didn't thought you betray me like this Leon!" there were tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"No you are getting it all wrong", Leon tried to explain and he hated explaining.

"No now I am getting it right, I am not that stupid. Your other girlfriends were smart I was stupid to not look it in that way", she said.

"No, No, No", Leon only said and thought how many times he had to go through it and this time he didn't want it 'cause it was Kathleen.

"I am going back to New York Leon, it was big mistake you didn't wanted me in the first place you already had her", Kathleen said and there it was a tear down her face.

Leon approached her and kneeled down in front of her to get the tear off her face, he didn't like it when she cried for some reason he don't know. Kathleen slapped his hand, "Don't you dare touch me", she said burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

"Kathleen I am just her friend, you are getting it all wrong", Claire came to his rescue, she always did but it only made things worse.

"Don't give me this shit, I am not a fool", Kathleen said.

"I am just his best friend that's all; we have no feelings towards each other", Claire said.

"Yeah Kathleen please…" Leon was cut in when Kathleen broke into a fit of giggles.

"Can't take it anymore…. You guys should have looked at your face…. when I said…. I was going back to NY", she said between the giggles.

"So you are not going back", Leon asked and a smile replaced his confusion.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can't afford myself neither here nor there", she said wiping her tears.

"And those tears, you know they looked real", Claire asked.

"Yes they were real, it was because I had to try hard not to laugh or you wouldn't have bought it", she said.

"So it was all a joke?" Leon asked dumbly.

"Yep", she said.

"Don't you ever joke like that you know I felt guilty about breaking your relationship", Claire said pouting.

"I did it because you guys won't tell me the truth", she said.

"What truth?" Claire asked.

"That you guys are also best friends", she said emphasizing on last two words.

"We didn't tell you because most of her girlfriends won't buy that, her last punched me in the face when I tried to get the idea through her thick brain", Claire said.

"Who? Angela? She would punch anybody who would even think of talking to Leon, like I said if glares could kill. Well I noticed that you were kinda reluctant with each other and guess what, I was right, you two are great friends", she said.

"So you have no problem?" Claire asked.

"Why would I have problems, you guys are just friends and if you are more then I'll be more than happy to leave", she said casually.

"No don't leave him, there's nothing between us more than friendship and beside I can't handle him the way you do nobody can handle him the way you can", Claire said.

"So are you guys done with fist fights or you want to do some more", Kathleen asked.

"Well I wanted to beat the crap out of him but I think we're done for now, maybe some other time. Let's go, everybody must be waiting", Claire regaining her cheery mood.

"You guys go ahead I'll be down in just a few moments; have to get my overcoat and handbag and then lock the apartment", Kathleen said moving towards the bedroom.

With that Leon and Claire walked out of apartment.

"Leon, where did you find her?" Claire asked.

"What do you mean? She's no object or article" Leon asked.

"I mean she's so nice; how can someone be that nice", Claire said.

"I know she's is so good to be true but she is there, isn't she", Leon said smiling.

"If you leave her or hurt her Kennedy I'll beat the crap out of you, you understand", Claire said showing him a fist.

"Why?" Leon asked in spite of the fact he knew why.

"Cause she's the one for you. You won't get better 'cause there is no better, she's the best", Claire said beaming at him.

"I know", Leon said moving towards his car and unlocking it.

Leon took the driver seat, Claire sat by his side and Kathleen took the back seat.

"You really don't mind", Claire asked Kathleen once Leon drove the car out of the parking.

"No I am fine here. He drives like crazy it would be better if I keep my eyes off the road", Kathleen said opening her book.

"Yeah you got that right", Claire said grinning as Leon took a sharp turn.

"So what do you keep reading", Leon asked adjusting his rear view of the car so he could see her instead of the road.

"Novels", Kathleen answered.

"Which type, I mean genre. I too love reading novels, I love romantic", Claire asked.

"Me too, in fact I am reading one right now", Kathleen said.

Kathleen wasn't able to read her book as they chatted, Leon and Claire argued, discussed and before they knew Leon was pulling up on Barry's drive way.

* * *

A/N: I had trouble thinking the name for this chapter since it has two completely different scenes but Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it enough to give me reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Next Chapter…**

_Leon looked around and saw nobody was there, this was perfect moment to talk to Kathleen but the words didn't came out it was the last time he was seeing her after that he won't be able to see her for one whole week._


	11. Still Not Sure

A/n: I think people are really liking this story since I am getting so many good reviews thank you very much reviewing. This one is continuing from the previous chapter where Claire asks Leon and Kathleen to come as they were discussing some important matter and Kathleen plays a trick on both of them. He he… I hope you enjoy.

**My Heartiest thanks to Reviewers Loveheart-chan and vintage87; thanks once again guys.**

Disclaimer: I am little bored of saying it again and again but I have to do it or otherwise Capcom will sue me so here goes, 'I don't own Resident Evil or its Characters but I own Kathleen and Plotline.'

* * *

Still Not Sure

Leon, Kathleen and Claire entered the house and found everyone in the living room having breakfast waiting for them, some of their friends were missing Barry told them that were on duty.

"So what was the reason I am up so early on Saturday", Leon asked.

"First you tell me what do you think about marriage", Barry asked.

"Why the sudden question", Leon asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"You do know you're engaged right", Jill said.

"So what it has to do with my view about marriage", Leon said.

"'Cause we're thinking it's about time you two get married", Janice said.

"What??!!" Leon spat out the coffee, he just drank and looked at the Kathleen who was sitting next to him, she had the same expression of astonishment.

"Look Leon we know that Kathleen would be ready for it, the main reason we've been waiting is that we wanted to make sure that you two haven't made a hasty decision of getting married but she's different from your other girlfriends and we all think she's the one for you", Chris said.

"Yeah no matter whatever you say now, we've decided that you guys are getting married 12 of this month", Claire said.

"But that's one week from now, how're we supposed to get all the preparations", Kathleen asked.

"You guys don't worry about it, all the girls and I've been doing necessary preparations and we even booked the church, all we have to do is get you guys wedding dress and a suit", Janice said.

"And one more thing Kathleen won't be staying with you anymore, till the wedding she would be staying here. And you can't meet her till then but you have the liberty to talk to her but its ok for today", Claire said.

"And why is that Redfield", Leon asked not happy with the idea.

"Don't you know groom doesn't see bride before their marriage it's a bad omen", Claire said.

"I think you don't know it, it's a brings bad luck if the couple see each other in wedding dresses before marriage", Leon reminded her

"It's also because it'll be fun", Claire said and Leon sighed in defeat

After that they all went shopping for different things, all girls went for Kathleen's bridal dress and accessories while they divided the men and asked them to get different things for the wedding. Leon along with Barry, John and Chris was told to get himself a suit for the wedding. And all the men were giving him hard time Leon thought they were worse than girls. Whenever he tagged along for shopping with his girlfriends they would no doubt roam and the markets as if there was no tomorrow but getting a suit for his unexpected wedding was totally making him go nuts. He wanted to talk to Kathleen in person and that too alone but he didn't get the chance as she was shopping god knows where. When all the man agreed for a extremely well looking black suit in which Leon looked good they bought it. Leon was so happy to get back to Barry's house, that now he could have a chance to talk to Kathleen but to his disappointment the girls weren't there yet.

All the girls arrived late that evening, all tired and exhausted. Everybody dragged their feet to the living room and slouched on the couch. Leon searched for Kathleen but she was nowhere.

"I am so tired", Claire said.

"So sis what took you guys so long", Chris asked.

"Where's Kathleen?" Leon asked before Claire could answer.

"John took her to get her stuff from your place", Janice answered, "She'll be back soon."

With that they heard John's car and Kathleen stepped out with him and Leon rushed to open the door. He saw John carry her two suitcases and she was carrying the last one.

"Kid help me", John said and Leon took one suitcase from him and tried to take the one which Kathleen was holding but she didn't gave him saying that she can manage.

"Come this way the room is ready", Janice showed them the way and they joined everybody in the living room.

"I am so tired", Claire repeated.

"I would like something you know", Jill said eyeing her husband.

"What!! I can't cook", Chris said.

"I'll get everybody coffee or something", Kathleen said getting up, "just tell me where's kitchen and everything."

"There and everything's in the third cupboard", Janice said and with that Kathleen walked in the said direction.

They all started talking about the day's shopping events and what they got for themselves. First it was discussion, then teasing and then quarreling. Leon took his chance and slipped out of the living room. He had to talk to Kathleen in private. He entered the kitchen and saw that she was pouring hot coffee in the cups. She was facing the door and noticed when he got in and she smiled at him, Leon smiled too.

"I was just bringing the coffee", she said.

"I am not here for the coffee", Leon told her.

"So I guess you are here 'cause of our marriage", she said setting the kettle down on the counter.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you're ok with it?" he asked.

"I think I am. At first I thought the opposite but it was your grandma's last wish that we get married and we can't roam around wearing engagement rings if we don't want to marry. We have to marry one day so it's better to get married now because we aren't getting younger, right", she said putting the cups on the tray.

"Yeah you're right but it's no play thing it's a lifetime commitment, are you sure you wanna spend your whole life with me", Leon asked the very question he wanted to ask and didn't wanted to ask at the same time.

"Yes it's a lifetime commitment but you can always get out of through a divorce, can't you", she said smiling weakly.

"Hey I don't want our marriage to end totally bad", Leon said smiling himself.

"Hey where's our coffee and Leon what are you doing here?" John said entering the kitchen.

"Here's your coffee", Kathleen said holding the tray up to him so he could take the coffee, "I should better get these or everybody will get mad", Kathleen walked out of kitchen.

"Yeah they were getting a little cranky", John said following her.

Leon tried to talk to Kathleen but it was getting more difficult as his friends came rushing in when he spoke something important, it was like they knew what all the deal was. At last Leon thought he can't talk to Kathleen in person so he have to talk her over the phone and he soon dropped the previous idea and chatted with his friends, joked around discussed work and life and all other things that made him feel normal.

"God look at the time", Barry said looking at his watch, "I think we better rest it for today."

"Yeah let's go home, c'mon Jill and Claire pack your bags", Chris said getting up and stretching.

Soon they were all out saying goodbyes and goodnight. Leon walked to his car after saying his goodbyes and seeing off everybody and feeling a bit lonely.

"Leon", Leon turned around and saw Kathleen walking towards him.

"Hey I thought you went in", Leon said as he had not noticed her before.

"No I was here all the time, you didn't notice", she said as if reading him.

Leon looked around and saw nobody was there, this was perfect moment to talk to her but the words didn't came out it was the last time he was seeing her after that he won't be able to see her for a whole week. Suddenly the fact that he wouldn't be seeing her whole week was a greater issue than anything else. He wanted to stare at her beautiful face as long as he could; he wanted to hold her like he had never before.

"Kathleen what are you doing out there?" Leon snapped out and saw Janice standing on the porch and yelling at them.

"I'll be just there in a minute", she called back at her and then turned to Leon, "here I had the house keys", she said holding the keys to him. Leon took it and she said, "Goodbye and take care."

"You too", Leon said faking a smile and Kathleen walked away and when she was out of earshot Leon mumbled involuntary, "I'll miss you."

Leon watched her as she walked away to Janice who was still standing at the porch, when Kathleen reached her side she walked inside and Kathleen turned to look at him and waved goodbye, he too waved at her and then she disappeared before he knew.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter also. I know it doesn't have Leon Kathleen moments but it was kinda necessary but I promise there would be more in future chapters, so bear with me and give your Precious Reviews to this chapter, it's absolutely free of cost.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_The mere thought of Ada was painful for him, he never mentioned her to anybody not now but she has been popping in his mind ever since he met Kathleen. Speaking of which she also doesn't know that he loved a mysterious woman in red._


	12. Past Love

A/N: Yep again **uploaded two chapters at once so if missed the previous one it's not late go back and read it** hehehe… LoL. For those of you who love Ada there is a brief mention of her here in this Chapter as you have already guessed from the last lines of the previous chapters. Once again thanks to reviewers for reviewing this story, I never in my life can thank them enough.

_**One more thing the sentences in single inverted commas and italics are thoughts, I've written that way only when thoughts are contradicting each other or simply to show the character's dilemma.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own RE and its characters (How many times do I have to say this O_o).

* * *

Past Love

Leon opened the door to his flat and entered his lonely apartment. It had been 3 days since Kathleen left and he hadn't talked to her yet. It was not like he didn't wanted to but it was simply because he didn't get the time. Every morning he was always in a hurry to get to work and returned very late after work, the time during which normal people sleep and at work Ashley always tagged along, so he can't talk to her in front of Ashley otherwise she would eat his head plus he always forgot his personal life when he was at work. But then everyday when he returned home why he feels so lonely, he wasn't bothered by it before why now. Leon slumped on the couch he took out his cell phone and looked at the time it was 2:00 in the morning. 'She would be sleeping', he thought. He closed his eyes but then what kind of force overtook him, he doesn't know why and he dialed Kathleen's cell number. He listened to the phone ring on the other side then realization hit him and he was about to disconnect the phone when he heard her voice, "Hello?" she called. Leon didn't say anything.

"Leon is it you?" she stated more than asked she knew it was him.

Leon nodded and as if she saw him she said, "Are you alright? Is everything ok?"

"Yes", Leon managed to speak.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

Leon wanted to say lonely but said, "Fine."

"Good so how's work, you must be really busy I guess. Barry told me that you had to work late", she said.

"Did I wake you up", Leon asked feeling a bit guilty about calling her in the middle of the night.

"No, I had a nightmare and you know I can't sleep after that so no you didn't wake me up", she said.

"So how about we do something, watch a horror movie perhaps", Leon joked, he knew she hated horror plus she was at Barry's and getting to him was no ordinary feat.

"No horror movies", she said and Leon knew she was smiling.

"Don't stop", he said as he felt she stopped smiling.

"Don't stop what?" she asked.

"Smiling", he said and there was beep sound and the call disconnected and Leon looked at his cell phone which switched off due to low battery. He threw the phone in frustration. Then realized that it is the only thing that can make him talk to her, 'cause many times he asked Barry but he only said that he can only talk to her on phone and now he threw his phone. He quickly put all phone parts together. He then heard phone ringing; he looked at his cell phone which was switched off. He followed the sound and went to his bedroom, there was a land phone sitting on the side table which he almost forgot about because its bills was usually paid either by Claire or Jill and he was glad that they paid the bills. He ran picked it up.

"Kathleen", he said.

"You ok, sound exhausted and what happened", she asked with a little worry in her tone.

"The phone was low on batteries and switched off", he said.

"So what were you saying", she said.

"It wasn't much of importance", he said lying on the bed.

"So you worked late", she said.

"Yep as always", he said.

"You should better sleep you know. Do not over exhaust yourself", she said scolding him.

"Over exhaust?" Leon repeated.

"Yes it's what you get yourself when you are exhausted", she said and they both broke in laughing, "Now just go to sleep ok, take care and goodnight", she said.

"Wait", Leon said he knew she wasn't disconnecting but the word came out of his mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"Talk to me more, please", Leon pleaded.

"No Leon you need sleep, you sound tired", she said.

"I am tired alright but I can't get myself to sleep", he said closing his eyes.

"Leon, are you sure you're ok?" she asked again.

'No you are not okay, tell her and she'll be back, tell her you are lonely', "Yes I am fine", he said his voice cracking.

"No you're not, tell me what's wrong", she said and Leon could tell from her voice that she was on the verge of crying.

'Tell her', a small voice in back of his head said, "Nothing's wrong", Leon said trying hard to keep the pain he was feeling out of his voice.

"No you don't sound right, I am coming there", she said and Leon heard ruffling noises.

"No you can't come, they…" Leon tried to stop her, as much as he wanted her near him, he did not wanted her to face any problems.

"Forget about them, I'll talk to them later you need me", she said and Leon knew she was crying and he felt more pain.

"Kathleen, please don't cry, I really am fine. I think you are right I need sleep", Leon spoke softly.

"I don't believe you", she said still crying.

"Kathleen please stop, stop crying, please believe me I am fine and yes it would have been better if you were here but I really am fine. I am just over exhausted, I guess", he said.

"You idiot stop joking and get some sleep or I'll get there and beat the crap out of you", she said now wiping her tears.

"Yes Ma'am", Leon said.

"Goodnight Leon", she said sweetly and Leon knew she was smiling because he could feel the warmth.

"Goodnight", he said and waited till she disconnected 'cause he didn't had the heart to do it, he could have listened to her all night but she was right he was tired, he felt the tiredness when she disconnected the phone.

***

Leon woke up and found that it was four in the evening, he slept all day and skipped work also but he felt good. He got up, showered and walked to get something to eat. He looked at his cell phone which was switched off and that too was a rare event he turned it on and charged it for some hour while he watched TV. Somebody rang the doorbell and Leon got up to get the door. John was standing and grinning at him.

"Why are you grinning more stupidly than always", Leon asked letting him in.

"So where were you all day?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"Sleeping", Leon said sitting next to him.

"What exactly did you do last night that you have to sleep all day", John asked teasingly.

"Sleeping", Leon said.

"What you slept last night and whole day!!!" John said, "How long had it been, seven years right."

"Yeah a little over it", Leon said, "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing thought I might hang around with my best buddy a little", John said pulling out some beer and snacks from the bag he carried.

"So how's Kathleen", Leon asked.

"Why do you ask?" John said.

"Thought you might have visited her, c'mon tell me how she is", Leon said getting one beer.

"Ok, she's fine told me to tell you she's fine and that you can call her anytime, whatever that means, and said she loves you", Leon spat out the beer he just had in and John laughed.

"What???!!! She said she loves me!!!" Leon asked astonished.

"No you dumbo I just added that to see the effect but it was a little unexpected", John said eyeing him.

"I thought the same, she wouldn't say something that serious to you", Leon said gulping down some of his beer.

"Why?" John said, "She loves you doesn't she."

"Yes", he lied.

"Then what's the problem, maybe it wasn't your grandma's last wish", John said.

"How'd you know", Leon asked.

"I overheard your conversation", he replied, "Had been thinking about it lately and all I thought was that how that old lady knew who to get you."

"Kathleen stayed with her; she was taking care of her when she was sick. I don't know from where my grandma got this idea but… it was her 'Last Wish'", Leon said.

"So you are just marrying her cause it was your grandma's last wish?" John said shocked.

"What else option do I have", Leon said.

"You mean you don't love her and she don't love you", Leon shook his head, "then what was that chemistry between you and her I know it was more than friendship", John asked.

"It was comfort John", Leon said, "The feeling of having no one is common for us, at first I related to Claire but slowly I knew that there was her brother then her sister in law but there was nobody for me. I mean I had you guys but none of you understand me the way Kathleen does 'cause none of you know how it feels to be all alone in the crowd. When you have everybody to share your sorrow but nobody to cry with, when you have everybody to laugh with and share happiness but nobody to bring smile on your face. You won't understand it John, it's too complicated, complicated more than Zombie fighting."

"I understand, I've no problems besides that girl is meant for you whether you love her or not", John said.

"What that means", Leon said.

"Look kid there are some things which you desire and love but you don't get them and the things which you don't want but need", John said.

"I didn't get it", Leon said surprised at the philosophical aspect of John.

"Well to make it simple just think about Ada and Kathleen for once and what they mean to you", John said.

"Yeah I get it now", Leon said, "Tell me John where it come from."

"It's a side effect of staying with you I guess", John joked.

They both talked and hangout a bit joking with each other and when it was late they said goodbyes and John went home. Leon decided to sleep, although he slept for whole day but he still felt the need to sleep. He lied on the bed and thought about the evening's event he hadn't had that much fun for some time now but then he remembered that one name that had been in his mind for some time now, 'Ada Wong', the lady in red whom he loved.

Every one of his friends knew about her and how she betrayed them but Leon still loved her, he had been waiting for her 'cause he believed she loved him back. But even though Wesker was dead she, was nowhere to be found, nor did she returned to him. He always thought once this was over she would be back for him but he never heard of her; never ever heard from her. The mere thought of her was painful for him, he never mentioned her to anybody not now but she has been popping in his mind ever since he met Kathleen. Speaking of which she also doesn't know that he loved a mysterious woman in red. 'She needs to know', _Nah does it matter you never told any of your girlfriends about her _his inner selves conflicted. 'But she is not my girlfriend she's my friend and like my every other friend know about Ada she deserves to know too, more over she's my fiancée', _Why bother she never told you anything about her past… _'Wait she did tell me about her past, I must tell her or it would be cheating on her, she trusts me I can't break her trust what if somebody else tell her about Ada, What if they already did tell her about Ada, I must talk to her now.'

With that thought Leon lunged for the phone and called Kathleen, he waited for her pick up, 'You should tell her personally', a voice in his mind said.

"Hello?" Kathleen answered.

"Kathleen its Leon", Leon said.

"I know, so how're you doing. Barry told me you skipped work today", she said.

"I am fine, I overslept. But I called cause I wanted to talk to you", he said.

"Yeah that's what we're doing", she said in a confused tone.

"No I meant I want to talk to you face-to-face it's urgent", Leon said.

"Leon I…" she was saying but then there was rustling sound which he thought was of phone being snatched from her.

"You can't talk to her this long", in came Claire's voice.

"Claire what are you doing there", Leon asked.

"Why do you care?" she said.

"Look I don't, now just give phone to Kathleen I want to talk to her it's urgent", Leon said cutting the chit-chat.

"How rude now I am not giving it to her", she said playfully and he heard some more ruffling.

"Leon you shouldn't be calling this late", Jill scolded him.

"You too, what are you guys doing", Leon asked and thought if all the women were there it would be difficult to get a face-to-face meet with Kathleen.

"Look I just wanna meet Kathleen once", Leon said.

"No you can't meet her it's against customs and it's a bad omen too", this time it was Janice.

"Janice please let me speak to her its urgent", Leon said he thought it would be better to tell her on the phone than not telling her at all, there was again some static sounds and then he heard Kathleen's voice.

"Yes Leon?" she said.

"Kathleen is it really you", Leon asked as she sounded different.

"Ok then tell me something only you would say", Leon said he wanted to make sure it was Kathleen.

"I love you", whoever was on the receiver's end said.

"Yeah right, now all I wanted to say is just give the phone to Kathleen please", Leon said feeling a little bit frustrated.

"Leon its Kathleen", in came a worried voice.

"You alone?" Leon asked he didn't wanted to be interrupted this time.

"Yeah pretty much, why", she asked.

"Look I wanna meet you, can you meet me", he asked knowing it was impossible now.

"No Leon with girls around I can't meet you. I am sorry. What happened you are alright, right?" she queried.

"Yeah I am fine it's something I wanted to…" Leon tried to say what he called her for.

"Leon I had to go, they are coming and this time they won't give me back my phone, talk to you later, bye", she said and disconnected. Leon felt so frustrated, 'Why can't I have a normal life', he kicked the air. 'Guess I have to try again tomorrow.'

The days after that flied and he didn't get to talk to Kathleen. The girls had her cell phone confiscated and would deny to give her. A few times he got to talk to her were wasted for some reason or the other. He even thought of sneaking in her room but knew that was impossible with all the girls at her guard. There was only one day left before his marriage and he hadn't told Kathleen about Ada, this was making him frustrated by every passing second. 'If only I could meet her for just five minutes', Leon thought as he lied on the back of his car staring up at the clouds.

"Hey what's up?" Leon looked sideways and saw John standing.

"Nothing just thinking about Kathleen", Leon said getting up.

"Ah… so finally thinking about her. Barry told me you were trying to get her to meet you lately", John asked teasingly.

Leon ignored the teasing part and said, "Yeah I wanted to tell her about Ada."

John frowned at the mention of her name, "What about her", he said.

"That I love Ada", Leon said.

"Do you even know what you just said; this is not the time to say all this. Tomorrow you are getting married. Just imagine how Kathleen would feel when you tell her this, I know that she doesn't love you now but that doesn't mean that she can't love you in future. And as far as I know she would walk out of your life once you tell her this just so you can be happy, she'll never kill someone's love to satisfy herself", John shot at him.

"So what do you want me to do, betray her, hide the truth, or fake my love for her", Leon snapped.

"At the moment these are better options than what you want to do", John said.

"You'll never understand John. I… I am not sure if I am ready for this. I want to wait for Ada", Leon said and words came out harsher than what he meant.

John punched him in anger but not harder, "I never thought you say this. You disappointed me, kid", John said and walked off.

Leon watched him for a moment in anger. Then his phone rang.

"Agent Kennedy there's a job for you. You have to leave tomorrow night for one week", Ingrid said.

"I'll take it Hunnigan", Leon said without even thinking.

"Ok we'll get your passport and visa ready", she said.

"Yeah, Leon out", he said.

Later that evening when Leon made his way to his car.

"Leon", Leon turned around to see it was Chris.

"What?" he said calming himself down.

"C'mon Barry said you have to be with us tonight, so we can get you ready for the Marriage tomorrow evening", Chris said.

"Do I have to?" Leon asked, "It's not like I am gonna run or anything", he said thinking about the conversation he had with John that day.

"Yeah or Barry and others will get angry", Chris said and Leon had no option to agree.

* * *

A/N: Hmm… Finally the wedding day approaches. Leon's grandma must be happy now… hehe XD. Review Please!!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Leon is going to tell Kathleen about Ada and that he loves her", John said hurrying towards the room were Kathleen was._


	13. Leon's Confession

A/N: Here is sweet and short chapter. Yes the next one will be a bigger one I promise and those who enjoy reading short chapters enjoy. This time I am only updating one chapter just for fun and before I forget thanks for reading and Reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil and its character but I do own story and Kathleen.

* * *

Leon's Confession

Next day was the day when Leon's marriage was supposed to be, Leon still wanted to talk to Kathleen about Ada. All this time John had been shooting him death glares. Before marriage preparations took so much time that he hardly did any thinking and was in the Chapel before he knew. They were 1 hour early for the wedding. It was where he was supposed to meet Kathleen, Chris told him that she was already here and was getting ready for the wedding as they were doing some finishing touch to their clothes.

"Where are they?" Leon asked.

"Across the corridor, last room", Chris told him, "Why?"

"Just asking", Leon said.

After a while when everybody was ready and there were only half an hour left before the wedding, "Ark who are you looking for?" John asked.

"Beth", Ark said.

"Have you seen Chris", John asked.

"Yeah he was talking to Leon back there", Ark said pointing in a direction.

"Thanks", John said and walked in the direction where Chris was, "Hey searching for someone?" John asked him when he saw him.

"Yeah Leon said Jill was looking for me", Chris said.

Something struck John's mind, "Ark did Leon tell you that Beth was looking for you", he called after Ark who was walking off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah", he yelled back.

"Chris you were looking for me?" Jill asked joining them.

"Did Leon tell you that?" John asked Jill.

"No, I received a message from Chris", she replied.

"I didn't message you", Chris said remembering.

"Did you leave your Cell phone somewhere?" John asked.

"No but I gave it to Leon, he said that he had to make an important call", Chris told him.

"That smart idiot" John cursed, "He's heading for her."

"What are you talking about", Jill asked.

"Leon is going to tell Kathleen about Ada and that he loves her", John said hurrying towards the room were Kathleen was.

"What?? Is he gone mad", Chris said.

"No, way he's going to tell her other girls are there", Jill said.

"As far as I know he engaged all of you to get there, there he is", John said as he ran to Leon.

Leon saw John running towards him, he turned the knob of the room where Kathleen was and entered and closed it in nick of the time and heard John and other curse him.

"Leon?" Kathleen said.

He turned but he didn't saw her then he heard her movements of getting up and starting to come out to face him, she was behind some sort of room divider, "No don't come out", he said.

"Leon what are you doing here", she asked.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent and if you come out I won't be able to tell you", he said.

"Ok go on", she only said.

'How can she be so calm? Please say something, curse me, yell at me', he thought.

"Leon what happened?" she asked again.

"I wanted to tell you that I love someone else but she left me and I still love her", Leon said finally.

"Is that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

'Yes there you go, now you ruined everything. John did right to punch you', he thought again and said, "Yes."

"But Leon I know that", she said in a comforting tone.

"You knew!! How?" he asked.

"You called her name once during that nightmare, do you remember you had back at your granny's", she told him.

"You knew all along and you are even willing to marry me even after knowing that", Leon said in astonishment.

"No, I refused to marry you cause you loved someone and I didn't wanted to come in between", she said.

"So why are you marrying me now", Leon asked.

"'Cause I promised your grandma that I'll marry you; we both did. And more over I promised you that I'll be there for you", she said.

"So you are ready to marry me knowing that I love someone else", Leon said.

"Leon I am wearing a bridal dress and in a chapel, I can't be more ready. I made my decision to marry you knowing that you won't be able to love me. Now it's your turn to make decisions; I've been telling you for a long time if you don't want this to happen just walk out of it and if you think I would be mad or something and wouldn't talk to you then I want to tell you, you'll always be my good friend. We were forced into this; I don't know myself if its best for us or not or if I'll be able to love you but if I have to spend my rest of life with someone it would be better to be someone like you than to have no one," she said and there was silence between the two Leon wanted to say something but he didn't knew what to say and before he could say anything Kathleen spoke, "Everybody is outside waiting for you there's a back door exit from here and you know what to do next", she said and Leon exited through it.

* * *

A/N: I promise I'll update two chapters tomorrow so don't worry and very soon I'll be writing another love story again with Leon/OC pair I guess. If you liked the story please Review and if you didn't liked it then also Review it… hehe XD

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Yeah he disappeared like a ghost", Chris said, "Couldn't find him, even though we searched everywhere."_


	14. Leon's Decision

A/N: So here is the promised big chapter you all have been waiting for, the one in which Leon's makes his decision so I am keeping it short and enjoy the story and thanks to all readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters just the plotline and Kathleen.

* * *

Leon's Decision

"So what did Leon tell you", John asked Kathleen as she stood with Barry, who would be giving the bride.

"Nothing that I don't know", she said.

"He's late", Jill said as she tidied up Kathleen's gown a bit.

"I am so gonna kick and punch him to death if he walks out at the last moment", Claire said taking her position as she was the bride's maid.

"Yeah he disappeared like a ghost", Chris said, "Couldn't find him, even though we searched everywhere."

"Why don't we all take our place in the chapel you too John", David said hurrying over to them.

When they walked to the main area of the chapel, they saw Leon was standing there; John walked hurriedly to him and asked, "Where in the hell were you?"

"I was here from the beginning, never left this place", Leon said, "And had been waiting for wedding to begin for last 10 minutes", he told him looking at his watch.

"No you weren't, we checked the whole place", John said taking position by Leon's side as best man.

"Did you check here", Leon asked.

"No, I mean you…; who would expect you to be here", John said cursing and Leon grinned.

They all quieted down and everybody's eyes were on the door in search for the bride. Leon was looking forward to see Kathleen; he had not seen her for a week now and will be seeing her any moment now. He heard footsteps as all was quiet and his heart beat raced, 'Why I am feeling like this she wouldn't be that different from before could she?', he thought . Then she entered with Barry and Leon had just one word for her and that was Stunning. She looked absolutely fabulous in her wedding gown which was snow white with a little tinge of light blue. It fitted her nicely till her waist defining her supermodel like figure and flowed down and touched the floor. She had her waist length hair down but had a beautiful hairstyle. Leon couldn't help but mesmerized by her looks and he suddenly felt glad that he decided to marry her. She approached him and he stretched his arm for her. Barry handed her to him and he handled her as she was made of glass.

When they were in front of the priest and he was saying all sorts of blessings for them Leon couldn't help but steal few glances at her every now and then. When the priest asked him whether he take her to be his lawfully wedded wife, he didn't listened until John elbowed him and he said yes and when the priest asked Kathleen whether she take Leon to be her lawfully wedded husband, she took some time in which Leon's heart beats raced a couple of times more and then said yes which made his heart jump with joy and everybody cheered when priest said that he could kiss her.

Claire who was the Bride's maid with Sherry and some other Leon didn't knew lifted up Kathleen's veil, the only thing which was hiding her true beauty, so he could kiss her. When Leon saw her face, he thought that she was the most beautiful girl ever.

"Wow", he couldn't help but say and Kathleen heard it and smiled at him and he felt his heart beat increasing again, 'What is this feeling.'

"Leon, kiss her c'mon", John whispered.

'No you can't kiss her, she wouldn't allow it', _But just for this once as it is custom._ Leon bent forwards and softly kissed her on cheek and the guest present there cheered and some booed as he did not kissed her on lips. She blushed which made her look more beautiful and Leon only smiled at her. They turned to walk out, Kathleen's hand around Leon's arm.

When they reached the chapel entrance Jill said, "Wait you have to throw your bouquet." And all unmarried girls readied themselves as Kathleen turned around and threw her bouquet and it was caught by Ingrid.

"I think you'll be getting married soon too", Kathleen said to John.

"Yes, I think. Now that I am married how can my best buddy remain unmarried", Leon said teasing.

"Don't get your hopes up high I haven't found anyone yet", John said.

"Oh… is that so but your girlfriend just caught my bouquet", Kathleen said.

"What??!! You are going out with Ingrid and you didn't tell me", Leon said glaring at him.

"Hey I didn't tell anybody", John said raising his hands up in defense.

"But you told Kathleen", Leon said.

"No I didn't tell her either, she's very much observant, she just guessed it out", John said.

"It was nothing, I just received a call from Ingrid she said she needed help with a date and every girl pointed her to me, cause I am way out of your league, so I kinda manipulated her to tell me who was she going out with and you know the rest", Kathleen told them.

"Hey its picture time, c'mon everybody", Claire called.

And they made their way to Claire. They all got their pictures with the pairs posing a different pose every time. First they just took pictures individually, then with their girlfriend or boyfriend and then with family and then with all the girls, after that with all the boys and finally with everybody. When everybody's pictures were done, they decided to move back.

"Hey wait! Can I have a picture of you two", the photographer asked to Leon and Kathleen.

"But you have enough of them, don't you", Jill asked.

"Yes ma'am but just one more. I promise it won't be a waste. They are a cute couple", he complimented them.

"Ok", Leon said.

The photographer led them to his desired place which was Chapel garden and made them stand in front of a beautiful creeper which was full of flowers. He set up his camera and began giving them orders like move a little closer or put your hand around the lady and all sort of them.

"How much close can we stand, does he want me to stand on you", Kathleen cursed.

"He just wants one photograph", Leon said as he was totally enjoying the situation.

"Why would you have to agree", she said as the photographer yet again asked them to get closer.

"Yes now I am ready, are you ready", the photographer.

"Yes, now do it quick this dress is sure beautiful but not comfortable", Kathleen said under her breath.

Photographer bent to look them through his camera. Leon shot a sideways glance at Kathleen. 'The right moment', he thought and quickly kissed her again on cheek and photographer clicked his picture and cursed, "Oh no sir you ruined everything."

"That means we have to give one more shot, doesn't it", Leon called back and photographer excitedly went back to his camera.

"You did that on purpose", Kathleen said glaring at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Leon said grinning and she couldn't help but smile. And every time the photographer was about to click his camera, Leon would do something stupid like take out his phone, look in some other direction or crack a joke which made Kathleen laugh.

"Leon you do it seriously, do you get me", she said holding his tie and looking at him a bit furiously.

And Leon thought it was enough fun and gave a picture which satisfied the photographer to get him off their back.

"Isn't he really annoying", Claire asked Kathleen when photographer had left,

"Yes, but nothing can be done right now", Kathleen said and Leon pulled her just in time to dodge the bullet.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Leon what is going on", Kathleen asked as Leon made her hide behind him and drew a gun out and put on his communicator.

"They are after us", Leon told her, "and my wedding made us an easy target. They are here to kill us 'cause we are the most efficient in our job."

"Yes that I can see, but what now", she asked as he held her hand and lead her inside the chapel cautiously.

"First let's change in something more casual", Leon said opening the door of the room where they talked before.

They changed from their wedding outfits to something that was more usual.

"Barry's got an evacuation chopper ready, you are going to go on it", Leon said as he pulled on his jacket and heard Kathleen change behind the room divider.

"And what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I am gonna help my friends", he said.

"And get killed in action", she said walking out.

"Yes, I am getting her right away", Leon spoke in his headset, "Let's go", he said to Kathleen.

"I am not gonna go anywhere", she said crossing her arms.

"Kathleen don't talk stupid, just do what I say", Leon shouted at her.

"And leave you and then wait for them to tell me that you are dead", she yelled at him tears streaming down her face.

"Hey I'll be okay, just believe me", Leon said calming her, "Now c'mon let's just move to chopper."

"Ok if that's what you want, you want to leave me here all alone, don't you", she said now giving up and moving towards the door.

Leon caught hold of her hand and pulled her in tight hug and she hugged him back, "I won't ever leave you alone. I missed you so much in past couple of days… I just don't have words. And before I forget it you looked awesome in that wedding gown", Leon whispered in her ear, "I just want you to be safe, your all I got."

"Me too", she sobbed in his shirt.

"Leon where are you guys c'mon everybody's on board, police can take care of them don't play around. Get yourself and Kathleen here immediately, it's an order", David barked at him.

"I am on my way", Leon said still holding Kathleen, "Let's move", he said to Kathleen.

"One moment", she pulled away from him and picked both of their wedding dresses and put them in a carry bag, "Can't leave these."

Leon extended his hand to her like he did when Barry handed her to him and she took it, "Now stay behind me", he said and walked in front of her holding his gun in one hand and Kathleen's hand in other tightly. He looked around the corner and saw that it was clear. He could hear the gunshots but he was following David's orders, who was constantly telling him his way to the chopper. He exited the building through a back door and found the chopper waiting.

"Kid hurry up", John called and they ran to the chopper.

"Kathleen get inside", David said, she looked at Leon.

"Don't worry", Leon said.

"Yeah don't worry 'cause he is going with you", David said.

"What??!! You guys need my help", Leon said.

"No we don't 'cause we are leaving too", John said.

"Yes the info was wrong they are not after us, nobody knew about the wedding. They are a couple of insane youth who have gone more insane and just want to shoot the owner of the church its some property case. The security men saw them and were struggling to get control when they shot accidently which just missed Kathleen and after that the others thought that the police fired at them, began firing at them and that's the gunshot we've been hearing. The police got it under control and don't need our help", David told him fast and got up on the chopper.

"Why didn't you tell me before", Leon asked getting up too.

"Ah… it must have slipped my mind", he replied.

Leon took his seat besides Kathleen and John sat next to him.

"So what are you guys gonna do next?" John asked teasingly.

"Maybe have dinner, chat and nothing more unusual", Leon said looking at Kathleen.

"Leon you have to take a flight in about 5 hours so you have to be in airport 1 hour from now", Ingrid reminded him; she was sitting next to John.

"Hey give the guy some break he had just been married", John said.

"Don't blame me, he's the one who approved it", she said pointing at Leon.

"I didn't accept any mission or maybe I did", Leon said remembering, "Oh… Shit."

"So you are going on a mission then?" Kathleen asked raising a brow.

"Yes, I guess", Leon said and she frowned a bit.

"Don't worry he won't have to do anything dangerous, he just have to escort President and his family with all other agents to Sydney", Ingrid said.

"What?? Sydney!!" Leon said in astonishment.

"Yep, you didn't knew and said yes, well you are lucky that he requested half of our group to escort him so you won't be lonely", John said.

"So how long will you be gone", Kathleen asked as Barry landed the chopper.

"A week", John answered.

"What a week!! What is he gonna do there get himself a new daughter in exchange of Ashley", Leon said sarcastically.

"God you didn't know that too, did you", Ingrid said, "I really doubted it when you said yes yesterday."

"Why did you ask me, you knew I had my wedding today", Leon said getting off the chopper.

"'Cause President asked me to, you know I cannot disobey his orders", she said following him.

***

Before Leon could know he was saying goodbye to Kathleen on the airport and leaving her alone for one whole week. He felt guilty for leaving her alone just after a couple of hours after their marriage.

"Don't worry, Barry offered to keep me one more week", she said smiling.

"I thought you didn't like me going on missions", Leon said.

"Yeah but it's a part of your life isn't it and now it's part of my life too. I was afraid for you that time and am still now but you have and I think you'll keep your promise", she said.

"Yeah I will, I promise", he promised her his return, "Barry take care of her", Leon said to Barry as he was one of the few who had declined the President's request.

"Yeah don't worry, she's family now", he said.

"Goodbye", Leon said to Kathleen.

"Goodbye and take care", she said and Leon pulled her in a hug again.

"I'll call you and don't you dare give your phone to anybody and keep it with you all the times", he said reluctantly pulling away from her and she blushed and smiled at him.

"Leon", somebody caught Leon from back and hugged him which annoyed him 'cause he knew who it was.

"Angela what are you doing here", Leon asked being annoyed by each passing moment.

"The President requested for me and I am back posted here, I'll be joining you guys again", she said cheerfully.

"I thought you wanted us to pay", John said.

"Did I say that, I didn't mean it you know don't you, John. How short tempered I am", she replied, "But it feels great to be back."

"Wish we could feel the same", Jill mumbled.

Angela looked around and noticed Kathleen and glared at her, "What is she doing here?" she asked moving up to her.

"Well she's come to see us off, especially Leon", Claire said happily at the fact that Angela was no more his girlfriend.

"I thought you have broken up with her and she's no more your fiancée", she said.

"Well she's no more his fiancée", Chris said.

"Yes", Angela cheered in victory.

"Yeah she's my wife now", Leon broke the news to her feeling happy.

Angela threw a punch at Kathleen but Leon caught it just in time, "Don't ever think of hurting her you get it", he said in sheer anger.

"Leon, just leave her", Kathleen said from behind him and Leon released Angela's punch from his tightening grip and she winced in pain and hurried back to where she came from.

"How dare of her to think to punch Kathleen, I swear Kathleen I'll make her life living hell", Claire said cursing Angela.

"Yeah I thought that once you broke up with her she won't be that way but I guess some people don't change", Chris said staring at the place where she was once.

"C'mon guys we have to move", David said walking towards them.

They all said their last goodbyes and started to walk take their flights.

"Leon", Kathleen called.

"Yeah", he said he was still angry from the beginning.

"Take care and be safe", she said and smiled sweetly and Leon felt all his anger disappear.

* * *

A/N: Since you have done reading I can babble now… XD. I hope you liked the chapter, they are finally married huh and Leon left Kathleen alone for one whole week. Can after marriage they keep up their relationship? Will their relationship ever be more than friendship or their friendship would also crumble?? To get answers read the next chapters. Review Please

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"I know but I miss you so much, we haven't had met properly for what two weeks now", Leon said._


	15. Homesick

A/N: First of all I am very happy that all of like this story but I wanna tell you that I didn't even get a single review on the previous chapter and I am very sad *crying*. Please take time and review the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters and will never in future, it's all rights are reserved to Capcom. I only own the storyline and my OC, Kathleen.

* * *

Homesick

It had been only six days since his arrival at Australia but Leon felt it like eternity. He had never felt this much homesick before, to say the truth he never ever felt homesick. He never in his life was so desperate to get back to DC. But this time he was almost melancholic that he was away. May be it was because there was someone waiting for him back at home whom he hadn't had before. 'She must be waiting? No maybe she's not but I told her I'll call but I can't call until this stupid stop giving his speech', Leon cursed some senator as he was giving speech for about an hour now and this was supposed to be the ending speech but it couldn't seem to end and the senator was beginning to get on Leon's nerve.

"Hey buddy you seem a little impatient", John said who was standing by Leon's side.

"Yeah this moron won't shut up and I've to call Kathleen before she goes to bed, I hate to wake her up but I can't stand not calling her", Leon said.

"So just call her, we'll take care here, right guys", John said to their other friends who were also bored of the so long speech.

"Yeah whatever", Chris said yawning.

Leon sneaked out of the hall and found an isolated place where he could have some privacy, even though his relationship with Kathleen had not been more than a friendship but he liked privacy when he talked to her. He got his phone out and called Kathleen, he waited a little before she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What took you so long", Leon asked.

"I was in the shower", she replied and Leon couldn't help to imagine how she would look fresh after a shower.

"Shower at this time?" he said.

"Yeah Sherry and I were helping Janice clean the place before Christmas", she told him, "So why did you called?"

"Why can't I call you", Leon asked.

"No, since you were cursing me for picking up so late I thought you had something important to say", she said.

"Well I don't have anything important but I thought you were asleep", he said.

"You know I'll pick your call even in the middle of night", she told him.

"I know but I hate waking you up", Leon said.

"You hate waking me up yet you called, what like 1:00 in the morning", she said laughing a bit.

"I didn't know it was 1:00 AM there", Leon said laughing himself a bit.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Not much, there was a conference from 11:00 which is still continuing I guess", Leon said.

"What??!! You are calling while you are on duty", she almost screamed in astonishment.

"Well sort of, except I am not present at the conference right now", Leon told her.

"Leon you are impossible", she sighed.

"I know, so what did you do today except cleaning?" Leon asked.

"Went grocery shopping, played some board games with the kids etc., etc.", she replied.

"And?" Leon asked.

"We also went to Redfield's place and did cleaning there too", she said.

"And?" Leon again asked.

"Helped Janice with dinner", she said.

"And?" Leon unbelievingly asked again.

"Um… met Becky today", she said thinking hard.

"And?" Leon again said expectantly.

"Leon just tell me what you want to hear", she said frowning.

"That you missed me perhaps", Leon said.

"You know I don't lie", she said giggling.

"Aw… you're so rude", Leon said faking a hurt voice.

"Am I?" she said chuckling.

"I am missing you", Leon said.

"You know you say that every day", she reminded him.

"I know but I miss you so much, we haven't had met properly for what two weeks now", Leon said.

"Why?" she asked the very unexpected question.

"What do you mean by 'Why'?", he asked.

"I mean why do you miss me that much", she cleared.

Leon had no answer to this, he just seem to miss her but he didn't knew why exactly he missed her, sure he was married to her but he didn't love her, so why did he missed her so much, "I… I don't know", he answered truthfully.

"You say you miss me and you don't even know why you miss me", her voice was that of amazement.

"Yeah I never really thought about it, I think 'cause you are my wife and my only family, I guess", he said, "So tell me do you miss me or not?" he asked again.

"Not that much you know I am very busy doing stuff and all and never get time to think about that all", she said.

"So you're telling me you don't miss me", Leon felt his heart sink.

"No, I am not telling that I don't miss you but I am telling you that I really don't consider it that much", she said.

"Doesn't it mean the same", Leon said disappointed.

"No, I guess", she replied.

"Yes it does", Leon said.

Leon heard her laughter on the phone and wondered what he said so funny, he was pretty serious and then she said, "Leon, it's so easy to fool you, of course I miss you, you idiot. Tell me one reason why I won't miss you."

"Wait till I get back, you won't be laughing then", Leon fake threatened her.

"So you're coming back day after tomorrow right", she asked.

"Yep", Leon said.

"Leon I think you should be going we've talking for nearly half an hour now plus I need to sleep", Kathleen said.

"Oh… yeah I forgot. Goodnight", he said.

"Goodnight and take care", she said and disconnected.

***

That night after dinner Leon went up to the room which he and John were sharing. He saw John lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey have you done all your packing", John asked Leon.

"No, I suck at packing", Leon said.

"So what are you giving Kathleen on her Birthday", John asked.

"Why do you ask that", Leon asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know that her birthday is coming up", John said getting up in sitting position as he was lying on the bed.

"How am I supposed to know she didn't tell", Leon said.

"Did you ask her", John asked.

"No", Leon replied, he had talked her about everything in the world, even about Raccoon and Spain but never asked her personal details that much.

"Well dude to tell you her birthday is on 19th December and that will be tomorrow there", John told.

"What!! But we are boarding our flight early in the morning and it will take approximately a half a day to get there, I won't even get the time to wish her", Leon said, "Why didn't she tell me, we just talked a couple of hours ago."

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not like your other girlfriends who keep reminding you that their birthdays are coming before six months", John said.

"Hey I've got an idea", Leon said excitedly.

* * *

A/N: Write only one word but Review Please.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"What's happening, I don't feel right about it", Kathleen muttered as she dialed her husband's number but it came busy. _


	16. Kathleen's Birthday

A/N: Hey again **I uploaded two chapters** so if you missed the previous one go back and read it. I know took me a lot of time to update but I was waiting for the reviews but I guess sometimes you don't get them, it's ok but Please Leave Reviews this time.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil and its Character; I own every part of this story and Kathleen.

* * *

Kathleen's Birthday

It was night time and Kathleen was waiting for Leon's call, 'he hasn't call the whole day I hope everything's ok', she thought looking through the window. She was all alone right now at Barry's. Barry took everybody for a late night horror movie that was the reason she was all alone. He apologized for that and offered to cancel their plans but she told him that they should go and that she was waiting for Leon's call. She looked at her watch it was 11:45 PM. 'I think I'll just watch TV or something, it's still too early for his call', with that thought she moved downstairs and before she could turn on the TV her cell phone rang showing that it was Leon's call.

"Hello", she answered.

"Its Leon", he said.

"I know the only private number that calls me in the middle of the night is yours", she said smiling.

"Oh yeah sorry about that", Leon said.

"So you called early today", She said moving towards kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"Yeah we are coming tomorrow, so they just freed us early today", Leon said.

"You mean today right it's already 12 am", she said not showing too much interest at the thought.

"But it's not here, so it's tomorrow for me and today for you", he said.

"Yeah right I almost…" she was saying as she walked back to living room then something struck her and she rushed to the main door and opened it.

"Almost what???" he asked.

"Ah… nothing, it's just… forget about it", she replied closing the door.

"You seemed a bit distracted suddenly", Leon asked.

"No, it's just I thought someone was at the door", she said again walking back to kitchen for no particular reason.

"Strange?? Had that feeling before?" he asked again.

"Yeah a couple of times", she answered and all of a sudden the lights went off, "Oh no", she cursed and Leon's call disconnected.

"What's happening, I don't feel right about it", she said as she dialed her husband's number but it came busy, 'he must be trying to call me', she thought, 'I should get some candles, I hate it when its dark', she tried to find out the candles in the kitchen drawers in the cell phone light. Then she felt someone's presence behind her.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow", she turned and smiled at Leon.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked in surprise.

"I just guessed", she said shrugging.

"It's too good for a guess don't you think", he said smiling.

"I don't know about that but I do know that you messed up the power to scare me now will you please turn it on", she said.

"Yeah I guess I can, after all it's all over now", he said and started moving in the dark back to main switch.

Leon was suddenly stopped as Kathleen grabbed hold of his arm, "Wait you do know I am scared in the dark", she said moving closer, he couldn't see her but he knew that she was very close to him cause he was getting that warm feeling again which radiated from her. He felt her wrap her arm around his and get closer and even though it was December, he started sweating and feeling hot.

"Yeah I totally forgot", he said although he knew she was 'deathly afraid of dark', that's the whole reason he planned this, he thought that if he might scare her he would get a hug from her later but she caught him before that could have happened. But still he got what he wanted, not in the way he wanted but it was better than nothing.

Leon switched on the main power supply and looked at Kathleen who let go of his arm once power was on and sighed out of relief.

"So how come you guys came early?" she asked suspiciously.

"Eh… just wait a minute", Leon looked at his watch and said, "Happy Birthday", he almost screamed, "and now it's 12:00."

"Shh… its middle of the night and thank you. Who told you that?" she said hushing him and blushing slightly.

"You thought if you won't tell me I wouldn't know right", Leon said smiling.

"You never asked", she said.

"So, you could have told me by yourself, you could have told me when I called you that evening. I mean last night", Leon said.

"Ok, I am sorry. Now who told you", she said cutting their argument.

"John and thank god he told me or else I would have missed your birthday and would have felt guilty about it", he said walking to the couch.

"So you are telling me you travelled this far and before your schedule just to wish me Birthday", she followed and asked.

"Yep and not to mention how I managed to convince the President", he said slouching on the couch and resting his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes, he was tired.

"You know you shouldn't have done that", she said concerned.

"I know", he tilted his head towards her, opened one of his eyes and said, "But I wanted to be the very first to wish you."

"You're an Idiot", she said walking towards him.

"I know", he said smiling.

"And you're annoying too, look what you have done to yourself. Looks like you haven't had anything for past couple of weeks", she said faking anger.

"That's reminds me I am hungry", he said getting up, "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing", she said walking towards kitchen again.

"What??" he said following her.

"Barry took everybody out and I had my dinner long before and there's nothing for you right now", she said opening the fridge.

"But I am hungry", he whined.

"I know that's why I'll make something really fast", she said rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Anything will do", he said sitting on one of the bar stools which was near the counter.

"Here", she said giving him a sandwich after sometime.

"Boy you are fast", he said grabbing it and started munching on it, "And it tastes good too."

"Something's different about the kitchen, what did Burtons do?" Leon asked.

"Did you just take something in detail", she said shocked at the fact.

"Hey I always take in the details, it was the very first thing they taught us during the training period", Leon said, "And especially I never, I mean never ever fail to take details of anything especially a lady."

"Is that the reason you had 30 girlfriends?" she asked stopping and keeping her hands on her hips.

"First of all I had 33, that's 3 more", he corrected her, "and I had such a high number because I am good looking, have good salary and am perfect bachelor", he said proudly.

"Was a bachelor", she corrected, "God I can't believe I married you", she said resuming her cooking.

They heard door open and close and Barry and everybody moved to the kitchen Leon just raised one hand and waved and Kathleen only smiled at their shocked faces.

"They didn't tell me you guys were coming so early", Barry said as Janice finally managed to convince the kids to go to sleep.

"They… will be… coming… tomorrow only… I am just… here early", Leon said munching his sandwich.

"Don't talk when you are eating. God don't they teach you table manners in the special agent academy or something", Kathleen said rolling her eyes.

"Nope and there is nothing like special agent academy", he said grinning.

"Didn't I tell you Barry he's just like a five year old. Now do you believe me", she said to Barry.

"Hey I am not like 5-year-old", Leon said pouting.

"Yeah I believe you now", Janice said entering the kitchen.

"Then loose that 100 bucks dear lady", Kathleen said stretching her hand.

"Leon you made me lose my money", Janice whined and handed Kathleen a $100 bill.

"Hey I was just kidding, you don't have to really give it to me", Kathleen said shoving back the money to Janice.

"Keep it, I lost the bet", Janice said.

"No, look if you really want to do something for losing bet, why don't you buy Jessica that dress she asked you about", Kathleen said giving Leon another sandwich.

"Do you really think she should have it?" Janice asked.

"Yeah she only wants it so that she can show off at Christmas", Kathleen told her.

"Ok I'll get that for her", Janice agreed.

After Leon was done they all went to sleep.

"I think I'll just sleep on the floor somewhere or how about I go sleep on the couch and when they will ask me how I got there I could tell them I had a fight with you, What do you think", Leon said to Kathleen, who was in bathroom getting dressed for the bed, "Are you like this from the beginning or did you get hit hard on the head", she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I know I'll tell them that I fell asleep while I was watching TV", he said just to annoy her, and he loved it when she got annoyed.

Then there was a knock on the door, Kathleen opened it. It was girls.

"I thought you were asleep", she said opening the door more so that they could get in.

"It's easy to fool mom", Jessica said entering at last, "Did you asked mom to get me that dress?"

"Yeah I did and you would be getting it", Kathleen said.

"So did you miss Kathleen, Leon", Sherry asked Leon suddenly.

"Eh… yes but why did you ask that", Leon asked.

"She was just asking but did you notice something different in Kathleen?" Jessica asked.

"No, why", Leon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Didn't I tell you Jessy, he would never notice. He never notices anything that why he had so many break ups", Sherry said annoyed.

"Girls calm down if Janice knew you are here she would kill me and you", Kathleen said hushing the girls.

"We're sorry, just thought the opposite would happen just for once", Jessica said.

"Let's get back before your mother notices we're out", Sherry said pulling Jessica.

"Yeah and before my little sister and lily notices that we're not in the room", she said and walked out of the door with Sherry behind her.

Kathleen moved to the closet and Leon decided to make a call to John that he is safe. After answering John's stupid question and telling him that he reached safe and sound he walked back to the room. The first thing that he noticed was his wife on the bed reading something. He walked towards her and sat close to her by her side, not too close though.

"Why did you cut your hair?" he asked in barely a whisper not looking at her.

She looked at him in surprise and said, "So you finally noticed."

"I noticed when I switched on the power and saw you for the first time", he confessed, "I thought it was just my imagination and that I am seeing things but now it's confirmed."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I loved the way your hair was before", he said.

"Leon, I am sorry I told them that you wouldn't like it but they said you won't even notice", Kathleen said not believing how pained he was by the mere fact that her hair was just a few inches shorter.

"You don't have to be, I hope they will be back as it were before soon", he said, he really did love her hair but he realized it just now that he loved it the way they were, 'Why do you care, it's her hair not yours plus you never have any problems when your girlfriends had a new look every week and they were pretty annoyed by your lack of comments.'

Leon snapped out of his thinking process when he felt Kathleen's head on his shoulder.

"If I knew it would hurt you this much I would never ever have let them touch my hair", she said.

"I loved them before and I still love them now, after all they just a little bit shorter", he said involuntary running his hand down her silky hair.

She pulled away from him, 'I hate it when you do that Kate, one moment you're here and in next you're there near but away from me. God Kennedy you're going insane, you just gave her a nickname', as if she knew what he was thinking she rested her head back on his shoulder, this time he could feel her breath on his neck, 'Shit! Why do I feel like this, I hate this feeling', _but don't you love the feel_, 'Yes', his inner selves talked among themselves.

"Why are you so quite", she asked.

"I missed you", Leon said finally loving the feeling, it was the same feeling he wanted for so long, and it was reason why he married her because she made him feel the way nobody else did.

"How much?" she asked.

"Very much, if I would have stayed one more day, I swear I could have…" Leon was stopped when she put a hand on his mouth.

"Don't you ever think of leaving me alone not now when you're the whole world to me", she said with teary eyes.

"I'll never", he said and couldn't help but kiss her forehead and then hugged her tight, "Promise me you won't leave me either."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have anywhere to go? I really don't believe I married an idiot like you", she said giggling and tried to pull away but Leon held her tight not wanting to let go, "Leon I know you enjoy the feeling of being hugged by a woman, every men does but I can't breathe."

"So do you want me to give you some air", he asked jokingly and let her go reluctantly and she blushed by his statement and he couldn't be more happy.

"You can do that to Miller when she goes diving", she said sticking her tongue out the next moment.

"Who told you that", Leon asked.

"Claire", she said trying hard not to laugh.

"I'll get Redfield for this", Leon said.

"Get her tomorrow now it's time to sleep, it's almost 2:00 AM", she said.

"So where am I sleeping", Leon asked, "on the couch?"

"On the bed", she said.

"Really!!??" he asked shocked.

She got up and headed to other side and Leon noticed, she had made a bed on the floor, 'How stupid of you to think she would sleep with you on the same bed', he sighed and turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep.

No matter how hard he tried all he did was to change position on the bed. 'I feel tired but I can't sleep, what is happening', Leon thought lying awake in the bed. He rolled over to the side of the bed where Kathleen was, he looked at her; she was fast asleep. He stared at her for a moment, 'She looks cold', he thought. He got up and kneeled besides her staring at her, 'Does she always look this pretty'. Then almost involuntary he lifted her up and set her on bed. He stared at her for a couple of minutes without realizing he was leaning closer to her every passing moment. When he was very close to her so that he could feel her breath on his face, his heart started racing and his breathing became fast. He looked at her face one more time, 'What are you doing Kennedy', _but she's my wife, _'You are taking advantage of her', _No I am just…_ With that final thought he leaned closer and kissed her on cheek again waking her up.

"Leon what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

He was speechless, he kissed her so softly that he couldn't almost didn't felt it but she was awake and asking him the dreaded question, was she that much of a light sleeper or was she awake this whole time and knew that he originally wanted to go for her lips but decided that it would wake her up so instead kissed her on cheek 'cause he couldn't resist the urge anymore, "I… I just can't stop kissing you", he also spoke in whisper.

"Were you trying to take advantage of me?" she asked in an unreadable expression.

'Yes, sort of', his inner self screamed, "No, I would never do that you know. I won't even touch you if you don't want me to", he said feeling a pain creeping in his heart.

"Then why am I on bed and why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I told you I couldn't stop myself, I… I couldn't sleep, I looked at you thought you were cold so decided to get you on bed and I kissed you and I don't even know why", he said explaining, "If I hurt you I am sorry believe me it's the last thing I wanna do right now, please Kate I am really very sorry."

"What did you say?" she asked almost puzzled.

"I am sorry", Leon repeated.

"Before that", she said.

"That I didn't wanted to hurt you", Leon said panicking and he don't even know why he was like that.

"No, what did you call me?" she asked.

"I am so sorry it just slipped out of my mouth", Leon said now cursing himself inwardly for calling her with that stupid name.

"What did you call me?" she asked again.

"Kate", he replied now feeling a hell lot of pain.

Leon waited for her to speak but when she didn't say anything he repeated, "I am sorry", in a cracking voice, "I'll never call you that. I am sorry for what I did just don't leave me, I promise it won't happen again."

"Why Kate?" she asked him speaking very slowly.

Leon didn't knew what to say to this, "You know Kathleen is a long name and its takes a while to get it out so I kind of shortened it", he made up an excuse for calling her Kate and it was not true he didn't know himself what the reason was, "and I… got you on the bed because… because its big enough for both of us I couldn't sleep knowing that you were cold", he babbled.

"Shh… you're making a lot of noise, you'll wake everyone up", she said hushing him, "I really am surprised that I married you."

"You're not mad", he blurted out.

"Why would I be mad, it's not like you haven't kissed me before. I was just teasing you", she said with some more laughs, "I know you wouldn't even touch me in your dreams if I don't want you to. Now c'mon on the bed I have to do lot of cleaning tomorrow."

"Before you say anything I want you to sleep with me on the bed", she raised an eyebrow at this statement, "What I mean is you can sleep this side and I can sleep that side."

"Oh… well I guess its fine with me after all it's not like we didn't share a bed before and plus we're married now", she said winking at him and then pulled the covers over herself.

'God she always takes me by surprise that's why you like her don't you, she understands you more than yourself', his inner self told him as he took his place by Kathleen's side. He looked at her, she had her eyes closed and was facing him. He didn't feel like sleeping so he just stared at her beautiful face, slowly slipping into the blanket of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me how you find this story; so Review Please!! And if you really a love story lover then I have also started a new love story named 'Accidentally in Love' starring none other than my favorite RE character Leon, for details visit my profile or just read the story.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Leon, Barry got me at his friend's place so we could clean the place but then he had this call and he told me to get in the house and left me here and to top it off I am locked in this place", Kathleen told him._


	17. Unexpected Present

A/N: Thank you all guys for reading and making this story a success, I am glad and honored by success response and in Short I am freaking very happy about it thanks. But still I would like to say that I am not getting enough reviews only a couple of readers that are **Loveheart-Chan, vintage87 and j26176 (And I am very much thankful to them)** are the only reviewers and I'd like to see some more and new reviewer along with them, so Please Review. One more important thing is that from now on I'll be updating only one chapter at a time since I can see in the stats that some people miss or skip one of the chapter when I upload two together but don't worry this means my update will be more frequent.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil and its character but own the story and Kathleen.

* * *

Unexpected Present

Leon woke up and first thing he wanted to see was his wife's face, he couldn't understand why he felt like that but he was starting to love the feel of it. He turned to his side to see Kathleen but she was not there. He looked at the watch and it was 7:00 in the morning.

"Why are you up so early, its Saturday", Kathleen voice came from somewhere in the room.

Leon got up himself in sitting position and saw that she was on dressing table brushing her hair, he smiled at her, "Good morning", he said yawning.

"Good morning to you too. Now answer me why are you up so early on Saturday", she asked getting up and walking to him.

"I have to work today, got to receive President and make his security arrangements with Barry", he said.

"What?? Who in the world work the very next day when they are back from a work trip and that too in the middle of the night", she said frowning.

"Look that's a little deal I made or they wouldn't have allowed me to come early in the first place", he said getting up.

"How can I marry such an idiot like you, what's more I admitted it the fourth time in the past what like 7 hours in which I've spent four hours sleeping", she said in a not believing tone.

"Now you can't do anything about it. You are trapped with me for all of your life", Leon said grinning evilly.

"Don't come to conclusions so early Mr. Kennedy, let's just leave it for the time to decide who's trapped", she said smiling and walked out of the room.

***

"Kathleen, are you free?" Barry asked as he made his way to living room where Kathleen was tidying up the room.

"Yes, do you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah I need your help. This friend of mine is away from the town for a long period and is coming back tonight and he wants me to get his place clean for the Christmas. You know I could have asked Janice but she's kinda busy making cookies and stuff", Barry said.

"Hey it's no problem, girls and I can clean the place up in no time, I think", she said smiling.

"Eh… the girls won't be joining us; you know they are off to shopping. It would have to be just the two of us", he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Barry, the two of us can't get the place clean no matter how hard we try", she told him.

"I know but let's give it a try. I promise I'll get you home before you get fully exhausted", he said.

"Ok then", she agreed.

"Where exactly does your friend live", Kathleen asked Barry as he drove his car.

"Right about here", Barry said pulling the car to a stop.

"Barry your friend is really someone really wealthy", Kathleen said as she exited the car and looking at the house in an awe.

"Yeah he's wealthy than most of us", Barry said.

"Any special reasons for that", she asked as they moved towards the house.

"Yeah he isn't house broken yet. I mean today is the first time he would be bringing his wife here", Barry told her.

"So that's why he wanted to get his place cleaned", she concluded.

"Yep", Barry and his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello", he spoke in phone pulling out some keys from his pockets and handing them to Kathleen telling her to go inside and start the work.

Kathleen took the keys and entered the house and she was completely left breathless by its interior. The main door led to a room which had stairs for moving up and if you walked right you'll be standing in the living room. From living room if you moved further ahead there was a well furnished neat looking kitchen, 'Bachelors', Kathleen thought about the time when she entered the kitchen in Leon's apartment, there was hardly anything there. She moved back to living room which was dining room also and had a big dining table just near the kitchen and to the side of stairs. She walked to window which was on the couch's and TV's side. She looked through it and can't spot Barry anywhere, even his car was gone.

'Shit he didn't forget me did he', she thought to herself and ran for the main door. She turned the knob but the door didn't budged. 'Keys… keys where are they. I left them here only', she thought as she frantically looked at the key stand where she earlier put the house keys. 'May be I can make a call to anyone who would come and get me but I don't even know where the hell am I', she thought as she searched for the home phone since she had left her Cell phone at Barry's, 'That's should be left for later just think who should you call, Leon of course whose else's number you remember verbally', she thought.

She waited till he picked up the phone and answered, "Hello."

"Leon its Kathleen", she said.

"Hey what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Leon, Barry got me at his friend's place so we could clean the place but then he had this call and he told me to get in the house and left me here and to top it off I am locked in this place", she told him.

"What??" Leon said in astonishment.

"And listen to the worst part I don't know where I am", she said, "Come and get me please, I don't know how you do it, how you would find the place but just get me out of here Leon I beg you please."

"Kathleen I can't come, you know I have work to do and I don't even know where you're", Leon said plainly.

"I can't believe you're the one saying this", she said unbelievingly.

"Hey you know my work I can't just get myself out of it 'cause you've locked yourself up", Leon tried to explain.

"Fine then don't come, but don't blame me if you find me dead in this creepy place", she said and felt as if she was talking to a different man right now.

"Hey I thought you liked the place", he said.

"What? Leon is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

"No", he said and he sounded close as if he was just behind her.

Kathleen turned at looked at Leon's smiling face. He walked to her and said, "So do you like this place?"

"Leon, what's going on?" she asked puzzled but she was smiling.

"First you tell me did you like your Birthday present", he asked again grinning.

She put her hands on her mouth in astonishment and gasped, "So you're that friend of Barry's?" she asked.

"Yep and tell me do you like this place or not", he asked desperately to know the answer.

"Yes… yes I liked this place. I love this place but how'd you get this place so fast", she asked.

"Well actually I thought after marriage I wanted to keep you somewhere safer, so I kinda bought it beforehand but got the chance to bring you here now. The girls and ladies helped me to set up the place. When I knew it was your birthday today I decided to give it you as a present", he told her.

"You idiot this no way to give a birthday present. You scared the hell out of me", she said scolding him and hitting him softly on the shoulder.

"Hey why were you scared I was here the whole time", Leon said rubbing the place where she hit him.

"Yeah but I didn't know that and what happened to your work", she asked.

"No work is important than you", he said.

"I am talking about the work for which you took off in the morning", she said.

"Well the President arrived safely and we got vacation until New Year", he said.

"Are you sure, you know it's kinda long", she said.

"Yes", he said.

Then they heard the door bell and Leon opened it, it was Barry and his family, "Got your stuff", Barry said as he carried two suitcases in the house, "Like my friend Kathleen", he asked Kathleen.

"Not much and you should have told me Barry", she replied.

"It wouldn't have been surprise then would it", John said as he showed just after the Burtons, "See kid didn't I always told you, you could buy a whole city and would still be having enough money to buy another."

"Shut up John", Leon said, "Where're the others?"

"Oh they are coming", John told.

Within fifteen minutes everybody was there and they all were having something to give them to both. There were all sorts of things from little showpieces to daily usable items like a coffee maker. Then the door bell rang again.

"Who could be it now?" Leon said as all his friends were here.

"I'll get it", Claire said and walked to the door. She returned shortly after with a huge smile which stretched from one ear to another and a big box and a frame of some sort.

"It's your Wedding picture, I told them to drop it here today", she said making her way to them. She handed a picture album which was in the box to the couple and they all enjoyed the picture as Leon flipped through it.

"And now the masterpiece", Claire said as she ripped the packaging from the frame and revealed the beautiful picture of Leon and Kathleen which the photographer insisted on taking. Leon was standing on Kathleen's side and had his hand around her shoulder. They were looking at the camera with a smile on their face.

"We do look cute together", Kathleen said looking at the picture and Leon was looking at her, the picture was so lively that he felt the two of them in the picture would speak any moment now. He took the picture and placed in over the fire place.

"Now we've got something for you guys", John said rummaging his pockets as Leon again took his seat next to Kathleen, "Here", he handed them some paper.

Leon looked at it, "John this is air tickets, what're we gonna do with it?" Leon asked looking at Kathleen who had the same expression.

"Go on a vacation just the two of you, what else", Janice said.

"Yeah we got everything done, from hotel reservations to return tickets and everything", Barry said.

"And don't worry you'll be spending Christmas with us only", Chris told.

"What's that suppose to mean", Leon asked.

"Oh… you have to leave in exactly 3 hours and you'll be spending the 20th, 21st and 22nd there and will be coming back on 23rd, that'll be 24th here I guess so that we could have Christmas together", Claire said.

"You guys shouldn't have done this", Kathleen said.

"Yes we've to do this, you guys won't be getting much time afterwards get it", Jill said cutting the conversation short.

"Yeah man, enjoy the life while you can", John said.

***

After very much persuasion Leon and Kathleen were boarding a flight to Canada, which Barry had picked and arranged for them and others sort of paid for it. Leon looked at Kathleen, she was silent.

"Are you afraid when flight takes off", Leon asked although he knew she wasn't.

"No and why are you asking that, haven't you boarded a flight with me before", she said.

"I just asked 'cause I am scared", Leon said holding her hand.

"Now that was a slick move", she said as she saw him grinning.

"I know", he said, "But let's assume that you are afraid of heights or get scared when the plane take off", he said kissing her hand softly.

"You know what Mr. Kennedy that's an interesting idea", she leaned closer to him and continued, "But I don't wanna be a part of it", and pulled her hand from his grip smiling.

"You're such a spoil sport", Leon said faking a hurt voice.

"Sorry but all I wanna do is sleep", she said teasing him and pulled a blanket over herself.

The plane's lights were switched off as more people decided to sleep. Leon just stared at Kathleen.

"Leon stop staring at me", she said after sometime.

"I am not staring at you, I was just looking", Leon said grinning.

"I know what will stop you", she said and put the blanket over him too, "Just sleep ok."

Leon smiled and scooted as close to her as possible and held her hand, 'cause he liked the heat radiating from her. He didn't know why but he liked staying close to her. She made him feel that he had a life, his life is much more different than what it was used to be before he met her. Before he met her he worked day and night, night and day which didn't seem to bother him but now he wished that every day was a holiday. Before her he would run where ever President told him to, he even forgot his friends who worked just by his side but now he felt homesick every time he even thought about leaving the place and had been seeing his friends more frequently. He liked the change she brought to him, he liked the life she gave him and more than anything he liked having feelings which he was made to lose before he became an agent. And he just loved the person responsible for it. He looked at Kathleen for one last time before he passed into sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this story enough to review, please tell me which parts you liked and hate that would really help knowing what you guys would like to read and not. Please, Please, Please Review!!!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_'Did you just saw Kathleen in just a towel', the mere thought made Leon shiver from head to toe, he started shaking._


	18. Accidentally or Purposely?

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the story; again I can't help myself and updated two chapters in a single day so be careful not to skip the previous chapter. Now the chapter title is sort of question for you which you can answer after you read this chapter, and I myself find this one very funny and hope you enjoy reading it…. LOL XD.

Disclaimer: I don't Leon or any RE characters just the plotline of this story and Kathleen.

* * *

Accidentally or Purposely?

Leon and Kathleen checked in the hotel which Barry had booked for them. Leon turned the knob and opened the room. The room if divided from the centre had bed on one side which was close to the door and had a small dresser by its side. The door faced a large window which had a couch with coffee table and a TV in front. There was also a small kitchen area which had refrigerator stocked with cold drinks and stuff which were necessary for snack preparation but not for any of the three large meals. And just opposite to kitchen was the bathroom.

"I think Barry over did it", Kathleen said as she sat on the bed.

"What do you mean he over did it, he over did the over did", Leon said.

"I am gonna take a hot bath", Kathleen said opened her bag to get herself some clothes.

"I need some things, so I am gonna go get them, ok", Leon said and exited through the door.

Kathleen took her clothes and went to take a bath, she pulled on her dress and heard soft stretching sound and her dress declared that it was no more wearable. Kathleen wrapped the towel around herself and called Leon and there was no answer, she opened the door to peek out and found the deserted room she called for Leon once more but he was not there.

Leon listened to the music as he poured hot coco into the cups. He set the cups on the tray and started moving outside the kitchen.

'Shit', he cursed and quickly hid behind the wall besides the door. 'Did you just saw Kathleen in just a towel', the mere thought made him shiver from head to toe, and he started shaking. He set the tray on the counter again. 'No it was a dream, she's not out there', he thought and peeked outside one more time and saw Kathleen in nothing but a towel rummaging through the contents of the suitcase with one hand and holding her towel with the other, 'No you shouldn't look', _But she's my wife_, 'It doesn't give you the permission to see her naked', _But don't you want to_, 'Yes', his inner selves again come to conclusion. He slowly peeked out again, Kathleen's back was towards him and he could make that she was about to pull her towel any moment now. She loosened her towel and lowered it a bit which exposed her back, 'one of the most appealing, one must add', his innerself screamed and nothing much.

'No I can't do this to her', Leon hid back behind the wall feeling guilty. 'Why does she have to be so far when she's so near to me and what the hell is happening to me? I never felt this way before', _may be you feel this way because she's your wife._ 'No it's not the reason; I feel this way about her before we got married and it has become intense after marriage. Will I ever be able to understand this feeling', he thought and heard movements from outside and knew that Kathleen was fully dressed now.

Kathleen put her dress which she pulled out earlier back in the bag and zipped the bag and put it down. She heard some movements and turned in the direction of noise and saw Leon exiting the kitchen with a tray.

"Leon were you here the whole time", she asked, 'Yes he was here, did you see him coming from the door, he was here watching you as you got dressed', she thought believing that he had seen her, he didn't reply and set the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch and said louder than usual, "I see you're out I made hot coco hope it's good."

'He definitely saw you, he's avoiding the question', "Leon, why didn't you answered when I called?" she asked.

"What? Didn't catch that", he said pulling out one of his earphones.

"Why didn't you answered when I called?" she repeated.

"I didn't hear it; you see I was listening to music at full volume this whole time. Did something happen?" he said switching off his i-pod.

"No nothing happened it's just I was wondering where were you", Kathleen said and moved to him.

'Of course she must have called before stepping out from the bathroom', "You called? Why?" Leon asked acting dumb, of course he knew why she called; she wanted a dress from the bag.

"Oh it's nothing, so you were saying something about hot Coco", she said as she took a seat besides Leon which made him shiver from head to toe.

"Yeah here, don't blame me if it's bad, you do know I can't cook", he said as he handed her a coffee mug.

She took the coffee mug from him and took a sip waited for a moment and said, "Its good", she looked at him setting the coffee mug down on the table, "Why are you shaking like hell", she said grabbing hold of one of his cold hands and he felt as if he had touched a live wire, he jumped up from the couch releasing himself and almost knocking the coffee table, "Leon what the…", she tried to say.

"I remembered something, I'll back in 5 minutes", he said as he rushed out of the room.

***

"Leon where are you, you said 5 minutes and it's been half an hour", Kathleen said.

"I… I am on my way", Leon said answering his wife on the phone.

"Just hurry up, there's someone here to meet you, honey", she emphasized on the last word.

'Who's here to meet me and he sure is trouble, I should better get back fast', "Who is it? Don't worry I'll be there in a minute, I am in the hotel only and if he tries anything funny just kick him hard you know where", Leon said hurrying up to his room.

"Ok", she said and he knocked on the door and she opened it, "You reached here fast", she smiled in relief.

"I… I… was here only", he said between the pants entering the room and saw an old acquaintance waiting for him.

"Leon how are you doing?" the man asked getting up and walking up to him.

"Danny, what are you doing here and how do you know I am here", he asked anger bubbling at the sight of him.

"Oh I was here with a girl but she ditched me and I saw you getting in the elevator half an hour ago, I called you but you didn't listen, so it took me a while to get your room no. and all from the reception and when I knocked on the door I saw that you're here with a girl too", he said smirking.

"This is not any girl; she's my wife so you better behave", Leon said curling his hands into fists and pulling Kathleen behind him protectively but not making any move.

"Hey c'mon you do know wives strip without money", Danny said and he was met with Leon's punch which knocked him to the ground.

"Now you asked for it you…", Danny said getting up and throwing a punch at him but Leon caught him and threw another punch harder than the first one which made Danny flew out through the open door and Leon walked after him blind with fury he picked him up and punched him in the guts and he was on all fours. Leon bent down and before he could punch him or kick him once more somebody grabbed him and he elbowed him reaching out to Danny.

The Hotel security staff was there trying to restrain Leon, keeping him away from Danny but he was so angry that even five people weren't enough to hold him and he was continuously beating Danny to pulp.

"Stop Leon or you'll kill him", Kathleen screamed and she was holding one of Leon's arms crying.

Leon looked at her, "Stop it please, it's enough", she pleaded looking concerned.

Leon looked around; he really must have created a huge scene. There were teenager silently cheering him, old people confused and hotel security staff exhausted, still afraid he might beat them too. He looked at his wife who was looking at him with only concern and worry in her eyes.

***

"Thanks ma'am", the manager said, "and we're sorry for inconvenience."

"It's ok and we're sorry for the trouble", Kathleen said once all had quieted down. The manager bowed down and she closed the room door.

She turned around; the last hour had been too much for her, the hotel staff had been more than glad that she could stop Leon who can't be restrained by them. Danny had been taken to hospital and all the guests in the hotel had been terrified to death by the incident. If it was not for Leon's ID they had been kicked out of the hotel but it was all Danny's fault, so he was out or more 'out cold' and they get to stay. She looked at Leon who had been silent since the moment she had stopped him. He didn't even showed his ID which he used almost every time he fought like this, well he never fought like this, Kathleen had to take it out from his pocket.

'What's going on his mind, I don't know, I have never seen him this angry before', she thought as she moved towards him, he was deep in thought, it's what it seemed like but she knew he was going through the incident again and again perhaps thinking about old times, reliving a bad memory. She wanted to talk to him, comfort him but knew he was dreading it. She moved to her suitcase and grabbed her clothing and went in the bathroom to change leaving behind Leon to ponder upon his thoughts.

Leon saw Kathleen go through the bathroom door and he was relieved that she didn't talk about the evening's incident. It's not like he didn't wanted her to talk about it but it was the fact what Danny said. The reason why he rushed out when she touched him. The reason he aimlessly roamed in the hotel corridors after that. The reason why he almost got himself drunk and the reason why he was silent and thinking, 'Am I like Danny, just playing with her, you know you would drop out of this relationship sooner or later no matter what you do. The fact that you're married will not help this relationship. We both are opposite, so different from each other. Even if I try I can't live up to her expectations. No matter how hard I try; I always wanted her to be happy but all I did was made her cry. Why she have to marry me, I cannot give her anything but pain', he rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes and all bad memories came rushing in and he felt a tear down his face.

Then Leon felt warm, he opened his eyes and saw Kathleen standing over him wiping his tears, "Let's go to sleep", she said and she turned heading for the bed.

""I saw", he said and she turned at that but didn't say anything and looked confused Leon looked down at the floor and started speaking, "I saw you dressing up. I didn't wanted to but I saw, not all of it but I saw, I couldn't stop myself and saw you dressing", he looked up at her and she only said, "Let's just sleep", and again started towards bed.

'How can you say that; yell at me, hit me, do something but don't just ignore it', Leon thought as his eyes involuntary followed her. She suddenly stopped, turned and walked back and kneeled in front of him so that she was in level with him and said, "It's ok, you didn't do it on purpose and if you think you couldn't stop yourself then let me tell you that you stopped yourself, otherwise you wouldn't have told me", she looked at him, her stare was warm and full of concern and then she continued, "One more thing you're not like him. You are Leon S. Kennedy, the idiot that I married", and she smiled that heartwarming smile that lifted all the guilt from his mind and he hugged her.

"How can you be…" he was speaking.

"Ssh… I am not in a mood for that", she whispered.

"So what're you in a mood for then", Leon asked surprised.

"I wanna go to bed and…" she whispered.

"And…" he gulped.

"And…" she paused and Leon crossed his fingers, he was not ready for it now, 'Don't say it or I'll lose it', he thought. She moved closer to his ear and he could feel her lips and he wanted to lift her up and throw her on the bed but he resisted the urge, 'Why am I feeling like this, it must be the drinks that I had just after I left the room.'

"And", she repeated her warm breath struck his ear and he felt dizzy, "And… sleep", she said and started laughing.

Leon was dumbstruck as she laughed. 'How could I have thought that, it must definitely be the drinks', as she pulled away from his hug, "Now go get ready to sleep I'll make bed."

***

Leon woke up from what he called sleep and others called nightmares. He turned to look at his wife, she had her back towards him and her hair were spread on the pillow. He stared at her back for a while, 'at least she's with me but for how long', the question came to his mind. 'Please stay with me forever', he pleaded in his mind. She moved a bit and Leon noticed that the blanket had slipped off her shoulder; he readjusted it and again felt her warmth. He moved closer to feel more of her warmth. He sided her hair with one hand and moved more close until he could smell her hair. The smell made him tempted and he moved a bit more closer and slung an arm around her waist, and he moved closer to get as close to her as possible.

"I had a nightmare", he whispered in her ear 'cause, she was awake now.

"Hmm…" she mumbled grabbing hold of his hand which was around her waist.

"Thanks", he mumbled and held her tight and got a little more closer.

* * *

A/N: **Review Please!! **Do tell me which part you liked the most in reviews, thanks.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Friends? Hey that's why we sent you to Canada in this chilly winter, so that you could become more than that", John said with disappointment in his tone._


	19. Days in Canada

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guess I was feeling too lazy to update this. Thanks for reading this story and supporting it so far; it is half way through and please tell me if it's getting a bit boring with all lovey-dovey stuff. I'll definitely try to cut it short. Lastly I didn't get any reviews for the last chapters guess that was not good enough, I hope this chapter get enough reviews to make up for the previous ones. Now without taking any more time please proceed to the story; Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its characters just the plot of that story and Kathleen.

* * *

Days in Canada

Leon woke up and he had one of the best sleep ever. He realized that he was still holding Kathleen.

"Good morning", he wished her.

"Good morning? It's noon. God you sleep like you've never slept before", she said.

"So you have been up for how long?" Leon asked still holding her.

"For 5 hours I suppose", she said and Leon took it that she was not in a hurry to get released.

"I am still tired, I wanna sleep more", Leon mumbled in her ear, held her close.

"Leon at least let me breathe", she said as she tried to breathe.

He loosened his grip a bit, so that she could breath and she turned to face him and she looked beautiful, "God I am not a pillow you know, you almost squeezed me to death", she said and some of her hair fell on her face.

"Were you this beautiful as always", Leon asked as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"No, I just did a plastic surgery just before I met you", she said sarcastically.

"Thanks, for letting me sleep close to you", he said.

"Oh… it's no problem actually I was very much in sleep when you asked last night and you do know it's hard to get released from your grip", she said smiling.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Umm… may be go out and see the place, do shopping", she told him.

"Ok", Leon said and started to get up.

She pulled him down, "Not now may be tomorrow, just sleep you need it. Don't argue just sleep, ok", she said.

"Ok but I need my teddy", Leon said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry but this teddy needs to have a bath, is hungry and had to call your friends, before they get worried", she said bumping her head against his and getting up, "Just try to sleep, you're tired and you'll get it", she tugged him, took her clothes and went in the bathroom and Leon did what he was told.

***

Kathleen flipped through the pages of fashion magazine as she had nothing to do, she had made Leon sleep cause he had a fever, 'And that idiot didn't even knew about it', she thought. Even his temperature was not that much high but it could get worse in cold weather, 'Barry had to pick Canada in this cold weather', she cursed. He caught it in the middle of the night she assumed right before he held her. She had been observing him every hour as he laid besides her on the bed, 'He seems to recognize my presence and touch, cause every time when I touch him to get his temperature he leans himself in my hands', she thought running her hand in his sandy blonde hair, 'Stupid', she smiled as she saw him smile in sleep.

Then all of a sudden his expression changed and he became worried. She watched him as his expressions change declaring that he was having a bad dream. She shook him lightly to wake him up, she knew even though it was a dream, he took it very seriously; he didn't wake up and started sweating profusely. 'God what are you seeing wake up', she thought as she shook him harder than before and he opened his eyes, his expression full of horror.

Leon sat straight up; he looked around the room searching for his wife. She was right beside him he hugged her hard this was the second time he had this nightmare in one day. He had so many nightmare all of the same but no one had scared him this much.

"Leon what happened?" Kathleen asked him rubbing his back.

"I had a nightmare", he said making his hold tight.

"It was just a dream, don't worry about it", she consoled.

"You… you…. You left me", he managed to speak out.

"Leon relax it was just a dream look I am here right before you", she said.

"Don't ever leave me, please", he pleaded.

"I won't, never", she replied.

Leon held her close telling himself every parting second that she was here, safe in his arms and all sort of stuff that would make him feel better. 'Why am I so disturbed by the fact that she would leave me. Why do I seek her when I am afraid, worried, depressed and confused? Why am I so concerned about her all the times? Why do I want her whole attention on me? Why does she make feel this way, why?' Leon ran the chain of thought again and again in his mind but couldn't seem to find any answer. He reluctantly pulled away from her.

He looked at her pretty face and she smiled weakly, concerned for him perhaps, "I am hungry", he said.

"Well I can't cook here, we have to order something. What would you like?" she said moving towards the hotel phone.

Leon stopped her, "Let's have dinner outside", he said and she nodded.

"First go get a bath and brush your teeth", she said smiling and Leon at once did what he was told.

***

"It's cold in here. Barry had to pick Canada of all place", Kathleen said hugging herself as they walked back to their hotel.

Leon smiled at her; he had his hands in pockets even though he was wearing gloves he felt cold. He withdrew one of his hands from the pockets and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her a little closer. He couldn't seem to stay away from her a lot.

"Leon what are you doing", she asked raising her brow at him.

"Don't you feel a little warm now? C'mon now we both can use a little bit of each other's body heat", he said.

"You seemed to use my body heat a little too often lately. Don't you think so", she said raising her brow at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb, he knew this would annoy her.

"Nothing", she said casually, "Everybody used to love my body heat."

"What do you mean by everybody", he emphasized on last word as they entered the hotel elevator.

"Oh… nothing", she said as she pushed their floor's button.

"Uh… ah… tell me what do you exactly mean by everybody", he asked and elevator started to move up.

"Oh… Leon it's nothing really", she said and elevator door flung open and she walked hurriedly towards their room releasing herself from him.

Leon hurried behind her, she opened the door and got in and Leon got in after a couple of seconds. He got in and saw that she was on her way to the bathroom. When she saw him, she almost run into the bathroom and Leon just missed her by inches.

"You know you can't stay there forever", Leon said playfully and he put his ear against the door but he heard nothing, "Kate are you in there?" he asked, "Kate answer me or I am gonna break the door I swear", he yelled as he became worried for her.

Just as Leon was about to break the door, she opened it up, "Can't you let me change my clothes", she huffed.

"Hey I thought something happened to you", he said.

"Well I am perfectly fine", she said and undid her hair.

"So, tell me who are everybody", Leon asked.

"Nobody", she said sitting on the bed.

"But they have to be somebody", he said as he watched her brush her long silky hair.

"But they aren't anybody", she said.

Leon grabbed her by shoulder and pinned her down, "Now tell me who are they?" he asked.

"Why? Are you…" she was saying.

"Just tell me", he said bending lower.

"My boyfriends", she said and Leon felt anger rising up.

"What?? You said it was long back, you were together for 4 years", he said.

"Hey you asked about the one before you, you did not asked about the ones before him", she said giggling.

"How many were there", he asked leaving her shoulders but not getting off her and keeping his hands on the bed for support.

"I don't know, I never counted", she said.

Leon just stared at her and she felt uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that he was above her. He had become very close to her in past few days. He cared for her, laughed with her, fought for her and recently he started sleeping with her. She had never been this close to any men before and felt that level of comfort; maybe it was the fact that he was her husband. But their proximity and his gaze made her feel uncomfortable now; it was almost like he was seeing through her.

Leon's heart raced as he looked into his wife's deep blue eyes. He felt himself lost in them, he hadn't notice them before, he took them to be charcoal or black but her eyes were like oceans and he had one word for them as his breathing became faster , 'Breathtaking'. Leon bent lower and he could feel her breath.

"Leon", she said and he realized what he was about to do, he was about to kiss her on lips.

He got off her, "I… I am sorry", he apologized and remembered the time when he kissed her and she asked whether he was trying to take advantage. She didn't said anything but sat up.

Leon ran a hand through his hair, 'What have you been thinking?' he thought and let his hand fall limply, it fell directly on Kathleen bare legs and he felt her smooth skin and she retracted from his touch. And just then Leon's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hey buddy how ya doing?" it was John.

"I am ok", Leon said as he watched Kathleen got up and go straight to the bathroom since she hadn't changed because Leon threatened to break the door.

"So how's your Honeymoon?" John asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions John don't you know the situation between us. We're just good friends", Leon said walking to the window.

"Friends? Hey that's why we sent you to Canada in this chilly winter, so that you could become more than that", he said with disappointment in his tone.

"John will you stop; I am not in the mood right now", Leon told him.

"You sound like I disturbed you", John teased.

"C'mon John don't you have anything better to do. Why don't you annoy Miller, she gives you the response you want don't she", Leon said.

"Yeah she does but we're kind of boycotting her, you see…" John was saying.

"Look John it's late I need to sleep and will call you back bye", Leon said cutting him out and disconnected.

Leon walked to his suitcase got a pair of pajamas and loose t-shirt. He pulled up his pajamas and removed his shirt so he could get his t- shirt on, 'Will she be able to except me when she sees this', he thought running a hand on his scars. He heard the bathroom door open and he quickly pulled on his t-shirt. He was not ready to show her this, not now.

"You ready to sleep?" Kathleen asked Leon.

"Yeah I am", Leon answered turning to look at her. 'Why does she have to look beautiful at all times', he thought as he took his space besides her on the bed. She switched off the lights and settled herself in the blankets. This time Leon didn't move closer to her, he felt hesitant after what he was about to do, 'What are you hesitant about, you've done all sort of things with her, no I haven't. I just hug her, when I feel like it', with that thought he literally lunged for her, wrapping an arm around her.

"What now?" she asked.

"Do I always have to need a reason to hold you?" he stated.

"I was just asking", she said.

"Tell me Kate, do you think I am taking advantage of you", he asked in barely a whisper.

"No, I think you love my body heat like everybody else", she said and he flinched at that and she stifled a laugh and continued, "And by everybody I mean kids, small kids whom I used to treat at hospital. They always told me that I felt warm and they wanted me to stay when they were being operated or were shot with an injection. To some I was like family, you see they were not allowed to meet their parents, if they were suffering from serious disease. And you're no more than a kid, so that's the reason you like being near me, when you feel lonely, sick or need comfort."

"So you didn't have any boyfriends?" he asked feeling happy.

"Only one whom I broke up, 'cause I knew that we won't be able to keep our relationship when we live in different continents", she said.

"So you lied earlier?" he asked.

"Well I guess, I wanted to see your reaction and it was quite unexpected I must add", she told him.

They quieted after that, even though she told him why he always wanted her, he seem to think that there was more to it but he liked the way that it was slowly coming to surface. He just made his grip tighter on his wife who mumbled something about that she couldn't breathe and he loosened a bit and snuggled closed to her and let sleep take over him.

***

"Leon, let's get back", Kathleen said as they roamed the streets of Canada.

"Why, don't you wanna do more shopping", Leon asked, he had his one hand holding shopping bags while the other was held by his wife.

"Look I don't know about you but I have to do packing, and get this stuff adjusted with other things plus I am tired now. We've been roaming in this cold weather from the morning and I could use some sleep", she said, her face red because of the cold weather.

"Oh… ok I was just asking", Leon said as he hailed a cab.

Kathleen snuggled close to him and he wrapped an arm around her. She kept her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Hey honey you ok", Leon asked looking at her she seemed very tired, her face was still red from the cold, she just nodded.

"You two are cute couple Mister", the aged Taxi driver said.

"Thank you", Leon only said all day wherever they went everyone was complimenting them about being cute couple and all. 'What do they see in a cute couple', he thought looking at Kathleen, she was slowly returning to her original color, the wind blowing from the taxi window blew her hair and it fell on her face and Leon immediately pushed that hair out of her face slowly caressing her and she smiled.

When they reached hotel Kathleen busied herself in packing and every once in a while Leon would ruin all up just to get Kathleen annoyed and get her attention.

"Leon stop it, if you do it one more time I swear I am gonna stay here", she said annoyed.

"That's what I want", he said.

"What you want me to stay here?" she asked being furious.

"Yep, with me", he said and she blushed.

"Shut up! Please will you stop your childish acts and please help me get our luggage ready. Just do your share of packing and that'll be all", she pleaded him.

"Hey, I am sorry I was just kidding", he said as he picked up the mess he made.

"It's ok, it's just that I am tired", she said as she also picked up the mess.

It took them 2 hours to get their packing done.

"Leon you forgot this keep it in your bag there's hardly any space in mine", she said as she handed him a pair of his clothing.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes", she said, "Ok leave it, I can do that it's only a couple of clothes I can keep them", she opened his suitcase and all his clothes flied out of it, "Leon I told you to pack not just throw them in here. God I can't believe I married you and I can't believe I keep admitting it", she said as she picked his clothes up.

It took Kathleen one more hour to pack Leon's things. After packing all up, they took dinner in the hotel's restaurant and moved back to their room. They changed and went to bed immediately cause they had a flight early in the morning.

* * *

A/N: **Please submit your Reviews. THANKS!!!**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Kate", Leon said as he saw his wife making bed, she hmmed to tell that she was listening, "I was wondering what did you got for me."_

_She straightened up and looked at him, "Oh Leon I am so sorry, I totally forgot to buy something for you", she apologized._


	20. Christmas Eve

A/n: From now on there would be rush in of new chapters every day because I wanna complete this story before my internet connection in unsubscribed. So updates would be like 2-3 chapters together may be more. Since this could be my last fanfic so please REVIEW!! And I still didn't get any reviews on the previous chapter. So I beg all old and new reviewers to please take time and review because I don't know myself if this is the last update. **Thanks to all my reviewers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil nor its character but the storyline and Kathleen are creation of my imagination.

* * *

Christmas Eve

"Here he comes", Leon said as he spotted John in the crowd. John almost ran to them and hugged them.

"John I can't… I can't… br..eea..the", Kathleen said as she gasped to get air and John released them, "God you are worse than Leon", she said once she was released.

"You guys are moving fast", he said grinning.

"And what about you?" Kathleen said nodding her head towards Hunnigan.

"Just fine", Hunnigan answered instead of John.

"Now you guys are answering for each other, you moved fast John", Leon said teasing John.

"Shut up kid", John said blushing.

"Why should I?" Leon asked grinning evilly.

"Kathleen say something to your husband", John complained.

"You taught him everything and you do know it's impossible to stop kids", Kathleen said.

"You said it right", Claire said joining them.

"Hey where were you", Kathleen asked as both hugged each other.

"I was parking the car", Claire replied and then hugged Leon.

"I didn't knew you were coming too", Leon said to Claire.

"I am not here to get you, I am here to get my best friend", Claire said as she put a friendly arm around his wife, "You did treated her nice, didn't you?" she faked a glare at him.

"Oh… I am so scared", Leon mocked, "Hey Redfield I remembered something what did you tell Kathleen about me and Miller", Leon said remembering.

"You know you guys are worst than 5-year-olds", Kathleen said and they all started laughing.

***

It was Christmas Eve, and Redfields had hosted the party that evening, so after getting some rest, shower and food. Leon and Kathleen readied themselves for the event. Leon was tying his shoe laces sitting on his bed and Kathleen was grooming her hair.

"I am ready", Leon said getting up.

"Can you do me a favour?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah sure", he said moving up to her, "Want me to help you with your hair", he joked.

"No, just get those bags in the car", she said pointing to a couple of bags on the bed.

"What's in them", he asked picking them up.

"Presents", she replied.

"What for?" he asked stupidly.

"It's Christmas, isn't it", she told him getting up, "and I know you haven't given them anything before but its time things change a bit."

"Yeah you're right, it would be my first Christmas with them after 6 years I guess", Leon said thinking about how she cared for him and people who were close to him.

"What it's only six years, I thought it would have been more", she said pulling up a shocked expression.

"Stop it Kate, you know you're the one that made me close to them, before that I was…" He was saying.

"Just a ghost", she said like a philosopher.

"A ghost?" he repeated.

"Yeah and now when I think of it you're really creepy", she said.

"What?? How rude", he said.

"Shut up, now let's get going", she commanded.

"Yes ma'am", Leon said saluting her.

"C'mon you idiot", she said pulling him by his arm.

***

As all other things Redfields threw a grand Christmas eve party, there were many people who were even unknown to Leon and some of their colleagues were asking him all sorts of questions about his wife, whom they took be some guest of Redfields and didn't knew that she was his wife. At first Leon got annoyed by the fact that every male in the room was checking her out but then he and John decided to blend in and fake that they didn't know her and began pretending to make schemes with other men how to get her attention.

"I think you should do it first", Casey who had his cabin just opposite to Leon's at work said pointing to John.

"No, he would crack some stupid joke and she would never want to talk to us", Jacob who was a communication expert said.

"Then you go, you have all that a woman want", Peter, their expert pilot said.

"I… no, no, no. you know how I am with girl. I can't approach them its better if she comes and talk to me", Jacob said.

"I'll talk to her", Marvin who was Chris's fellow BSAA agent said.

"Yeah you always say that and ruin everything", Casey scolded him.

"Then there is nobody who can make her talk to us", Marvin said.

"Yes, there is", John said looking at Leon as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Who?" they all chorused.

"My best buddy Leon", he said swinging an arm around him.

"You do know John that all the girls just go for him and won't talk to us once they see him", Jacob said.

"Hey you have better idea, at least he can introduce her to us", John said.

"Yeah you're right", Peter said.

Leon jumped off the bar table and headed towards Kathleen, she was with the girls chatting with them. Then she moved away from them and to get herself something to eat. Leon followed her to buffet, she looked at him and gave him an inquisitive look.

"What are you having", Leon said a little louder.

"Food", she said confused.

"Uh… can you help me pick up food cause I had too much drink", he said loudly again so that his friends could hear him.

"But it doesn't look like it", she said and Leon looked at the sad faces of his colleagues.

"No I really am very much drunk, you can ask my friends", he said pointing at them and they all waved.

"You really are acting strange", she said still not understanding why he was acting so strange suddenly.

"You don't believe me, come", he asked her to follow him.

Leon made his way to his friends with Kathleen behind him. "This is Casey, Marvin, Peter and that's Jacob", Leon introduced them to Kathleen, she said a small hi to everyone. John got behind everybody and started snickering which made Leon almost loose his form. "Now friends tell the lady, didn't I drink too much tonight", he said. They all nodded, somebody said yes, yeah and they all started murmuring among themselves.

"You didn't introduce her to us", Casey said.

"Oh yeah almost forgot", Leon said and turned to Kathleen who was giving him weird looks, "Everybody this is Kathleen Co… oops I forgot again she's Kathleen Kennedy", everybody gawked at him and he continued, "Full name Kathleen Leon Scott Kennedy", he couldn't help but smile.

"And if you still didn't get it, she's his wife. Sorry guys but she's already taken", John said and burst out laughing followed by Leon, they were so loud that they caught everybody's attention.

When Leon told Kathleen all about it between laughs, she wasn't too happy about.

"You guys don't know what you are doing. Playing stupid tricks always", she shot at the two laughing men, "Just look at them."

"Yeah… but that's… what… ma…king ..uu..ss… laugh ha hah aha", they both tried to speak in between laughs.

"Why am I even talking to you, you won't get a thing", she said as she held her head in frustration and then she turned to the men who have been laughed at, "Look guys I am so sorry, if I have known what they were up to. I would have done something", she was at lost of words to what to say to the men, she knew they felt bad and were shocked to hell but she can't help them or apologize when the one who were responsible were rolling on the floor laughing there heart out.

"Kathleen come, Becky needs your help, Jill is really very sick. We don't know what she had but she's spilling her guts out", Claire said worried.

"Ok… where she is?" Kathleen asked and felt relieved that she would not have to deal with all the apologizing thing.

Claire looked at the two still laughing, "I'll tell you later, tell me where is she?", Kathleen asked when she noticed what Claire was looking at.

"This way", Claire said and led the way.

***

"Did you seriously do that?" Ark asked.

"Yep and you should have seen their face", Leon said undergoing a fits of laugh again.

"Kid I think you should have kissed her before you told them, now that would be a real scene", John said.

"Yeah I should have done that but what we did wasn't bad too", Leon said, thinking about the possibility of the kissing situation.

"You guys are seriously insane", Chris said.

"Thank you", John said.

"Hey why the long face Hon", Billy asked Rebecca when she walked in with Claire, Sheva, Fongling, Sherry and Barry's daughters.

"Yeah you guys look you have been forbid to go for shopping for an year", Chris said.

"Jill is sick and the drink you gave me is making my head spin and I can't concentrate", she said as Claire and Sheva supported her to her husband.

"I think we should leave", Billy said supporting his wife.

"Yeah later Bill", Chris said as he helped the couple out.

"So what's happened to Jill?", Ark asked.

"Except the fact that she's puking her intestine, everything is fine", Fongling said snuggling close to Bruce.

"Ah… that's no problem, she always over eats and pukes", Chris said.

"But bro it's not like that, it's much serious", Claire said concerned.

"Where's my wife and Kathleen", Barry asked.

"Oh they are trying to help Jill", Sheva said.

"I hope she gets better soon", Claire said.

"Don't worry my wife is there, she would make everything ok", Leon said.

"Yeah she at least made her vomiting fits less frequent", Claire said, "You know its kinda strange but when you feel like dirt she can make you feel like you're the most important person in the whole world, she… she feels warm and welcoming."

"Yeah I've noticed that too, I didn't admit it before but Janice and I were having troubles raising up girls. We just couldn't seem to understand what they want and neither could they", Barry said and looked at his girls and they immediately ran to their father hugging him, "you know there was a time when Janice and I have to go to this late night party after Kathleen moved in and when we returned the kids were totally changed and she did help us to get more closer to them."

"Dad it was because we sneaked out and got into trouble and she helped us out, if it wasn't for her, we would have got a police record", Jessica said.

"Leon I am so glad you married her, it's the best thing you have done", Claire said.

"That reminds me Redfield when exactly did she became your best friend", Leon asked.

"Since the time she helped get over my stupid boyfriend", Claire said.

Then they heard footsteps from outside the room, and then Janice walked in followed by Kathleen who was supporting Jill.

"Jill Honey what happened you look bad", Chris said getting up and walking up to his wife.

"I can't tell him", Jill whispered to Kathleen.

"Of course you can", Kathleen told her.

"What are you saying", Chris asked stupidly.

"Please help me Kathleen, Janice, I beg you", Jill pleaded.

"Well ok Chris you'll be having a new member soon", Janice said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked dumbly and then turned to his sister, "Who the hell are you dating again?"

"No it doesn't have to do with Claire and her boyfriend", Kathleen said.

"So if the new member isn't her boyfriend then who is it", he asked.

"Well it's someone small", Janice said and Chris gawked at her and Janice slapped her face mumbled, "Men."

"Told ya", Jill said weakly.

"Chris you're going to become father, what I mean is Jill's two month pregnant", Kathleen said slowly so that he could get each one of her words.

"I am what…" Chris only said and fell face forward on the floor.

"Oh my god what happened", Claire ran to his brother.

Kathleen made Jill sit on the couch and moved to check her husband, "He's ok just couldn't bear the shock I guess. Most of the men whom I tell that their wife is pregnant react like this only", she said.

When they finally got Chris to consciousness, they realized it was already 12, so they all wished each other a happy Christmas and shared presents.

"Hey thanks, you know Leon never gave us presents", Claire said as Kathleen gave her a present box, "I love these", she hugged the boots which Kathleen got her.

"It's no problem", she said, "Guess I should have brought something that would have helped with baby but I think you'll like this too", Kathleen said giving a packet to Jill.

"Blue is my favourite", Jill thanked her as she revealed a beautiful blue dress.

Kathleen gave Jessica a new i-pod, Janice a household book, Sherry a new set of jewellery, Barry a sweater and many more.

"I didn't knew what to get you, so I got this", she told John as she handed John a very small box.

"What is it?" he said.

"Just open it and you'll know", she said.

"Kathleen you shouldn't have to do that", John said impressed as he revealed a pair of rings.

"Look the last time I asked you, you said you didn't have a ring, now you have one so go propose, right guys", she said asking for support and everybody nodded.

After that they all chatted till it was very late and when everybody felt sleepy they headed for their homes.

***

"Kate", Leon said as he saw his wife making bed, she hmmed to tell that she was listening, "I was wondering what did you got for me."

She straightened up and looked at him, "Oh Leon I am so sorry, I totally forgot to buy something for you", she apologized.

"No, it's absolutely ok, it's not like that I've got something for you", he said.

"Tell you what I'll get something for you soon", she said smiling.

"You don't have to", Leon replied.

"Really it's no problem, after all it's your money I'll be spending because I am totally broke", she said smiling warmly and with that she walked in the bathroom to change.

Leon looked around the room, 'I should get some sleep', he thought feeling tired. He got up and walked to the side of the bed and then picked up the nearest pillow, just to find and a box underneath, he took it and let the pillow fall on the bed. He opened the ribbon which was tied on the box and opened the box and there was watch inside.

"Like it?" Kathleen spoke from behind.

"But you said that you didn't got anything", Leon said turning and feeling on top of the world.

"And you seriously believed I forgot about you", she said walking towards him and she made him sit on the bed sitting beside him.

"So you liked it or not", she asked again smiling.

"I loved it", Leon said, this was first time anyone had given him anything in years except a deadly virus or parasite, "But why did you get me a watch."

"I brought you a watch, so that you can know when it is the time to come back home from work", she said.

"Is that so, but why do I think that it will remind more of you than when to come back", he said grinning.

"Seriously you guys can't understand anything", she said getting up and moving to her side of the bed.

"But what did I say", Leon said confused.

"Just sleep, will you", she said covering herself in blanket.

"But what did I say", he repeated.

"Forget it Leon", she said and Leon had no option to get to sleep. He climbed next her switching off the lights.

* * *

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!!! And thanks to all reviewers, sorry for not specifying names.**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_Leon just kicked an enemy and the one hiding in the shadows attacked him and there was blood._


	21. Leon's Work

A/N: Lame name!! I know but I didn't have much choice, since it mostly describes Leon's work which is Kate's worries so Enjoy and very much thanks for Reading. And **I have uploaded two chapters** together so back and read if you skipped again**. I my heartiest thanks to LoveHeart-Chan, vintage87, j26176 and In The Name Of Cake for ever reviewing this piece of work.**

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil, I don't own Leon and I don't own anything until now maybe in future but I do own this story's concept and Kathleen.

* * *

Leon's Work

The next few days flied and before Leon could know he was getting ready for work. "I don't wanna go to work", he mumbled as he pulled his jacket on. Kathleen was downstairs, doing god knows what. When he woke up all he saw was her silhouette leaving the room. He decided to get ready for work before it was too late 'cause he was already late. He moved down the stairs and delicious smell which Leon took to be of omelets and cheese toast filled his nostrils and his mouth started watering in reflex.

"Got breakfast ready", Kathleen said when she spotted Leon.

"Smells delicious what's for breakfast", John who had just entered the house said taking in the aroma.

"Wanna have breakfast?" Kathleen asked him.

"If it smells this good I don't think it would taste bad, bring it on", he said taking a seat and Kathleen disappeared in the kitchen.

"How come you are here", Leon asked John taking another seat.

"Thought I might pick you up", John said looking towards the kitchen.

"Here", Kathleen said as she served the two men their breakfast.

"Tastes awesome", John said as he ate the breakfast, "I am sorry that I underestimated you. Leon you are damn lucky you know Ingrid can't even boil eggs."

After having their breakfasts both of them hurried off to work.

***

'I am so tired', Leon thought as he made his way back to home. John had dropped him right in front of his house and hurried off saying he had a date with Ingrid. Even though he was in front of his house, just a couple steps away he felt so tired that he could barely walk. This was not new to him, at least he was early. Actually it was 10:00 pm but it was definitely early, 'cause the actual time he returned was either 2:00 in the morning or even later. He stepped on the porch and was about to open the door, just then the door flew open and there was standing his wife smiling at him and Leon felt his tiredness lift away.

"You're early", she said as she let him in.

"All because of you", he said sitting on the couch getting his shoes off.

"Put them in place", Kathleen snapped at him.

"What??" Leon looked at her, without any further saying she picked his shoes which he randomly threw in the opposite direction and placed them together.

"From tomorrow on you've to do it by yourself get it", she told him, "Now go freshen up while I get dinner on the table."

Without much delay Leon did what he was told. He decided to directly change into his sleeping clothes, as later it would save him from doing it again. He got down and found that hot supper was already waiting for him. This morning he didn't expected to be treated with Kathleen's handmade food and until this morning he didn't knew that he loved the food which she made. From the time she moved with him, they had been having breakfast at Maggies' and dinner at Barry's, as Leon skipped lunch almost every time. Even when they got married, he first have to move to Australia on account of his work and then his friends send them to an unexpected vacation and after that they had all sort of festivities going on and he never got to eat her hand made food.

"What are you thinking?" Kathleen asked.

"That dinner tastes good", he said.

"Thank you. By the way how was your day", she asked giving him some more rice.

"It was terrible, can you pass up the curry please", he told her.

"Why are you saying like that, you looked pretty happy when you got back", she said passing him what he asked for.

"I was happy to see you, otherwise my whole day was full of trouble", he said truthfully.

She laughed, "I thought you love to work", she said.

"Who in the world loves to work? I worked 'cause it kept me busy at all times. I worked at night 'cause I couldn't get any sleep. I was ready whenever they asked me 'cause I really had nothing to do. I worked late 'cause I had no one to come home to unlike now", he said going with the flow.

"Aww… that's so sweet of you", Kathleen said pulling his cheek and he couldn't help but smile.

***

Kathleen got out of the shower and heard Leon's cell phone was buzzing and saw him sleeping without even noticing it. She walked to his side table where his phone was and it was a call from a private number, so she picked it up because all his friends had a private number.

"Hello", she spoke softly in the phone not wanting to wake Leon up, he told her that he had off today plus he seemed dead tired last night.

"Kathleen is it you, where's Leon?" it was Chris speaking.

"He's asleep, what happened he told me he had an off today", she said.

"I know we all had but an urgent mission came up and we need his help, wake him up and tell him to get to his office, ok", Chris said speaking fast and seriously.

"Ok I will do that", Kathleen said.

"Thanks, bye", he said and disconnected the call.

Kathleen sighed and looked at Leon, it had been two weeks since he resumed his work after New Year and half the time when he had off, someone is bound to call him and he has to do an extra shift. She moved closer and shook him lightly, "Leon wake up", she said softly trying to wake him up.

He shot up like he was awaken from a nightmare, "What?? What happened?" he asked reaching for his gun.

"Nothing, nothing it's just Chris called and said you have to go to your office", she told him what Chris asked to tell him.

"Ok I'll get ready", he said calming a bit.

***

"Kennedy to base I am here", Leon spoke in his headset.

"Me too, just tell me when you're ready", Leon heard John say.

And everybody after that followed, they had information that there was a group of terrorist planning to take down The President. So they were serving to stop them. There was a minute pause and David commanded them to move forward.

They moved forward and surprise attacked on the enemies who were totally taken by surprise. The enemies only took a little while to regain themselves and fired back but since the anti-terrorists squad was more in number, they were able to overpower them. The firing lasted for a few minutes but then both the parties were out of ammo.

"I think we should have to go head on", Leon said.

"Yeah kid's right", John said.

"Then what are we waiting for", Chris said and then men charged forward throwing melee attacks. Chris took three at a time, kicking, kneeing and whatever that can knock them out cold. John sat on the top a very huge cupboard and started doing what he was best at i.e. annoying people.

Leon punched the front and kicked the one who was charging from behind. He blocked a punch from the oncoming attacker and punched him in the gut. When they were all busy one of the terrorist sneaked behind Leon with a knife in his hand. The attacker hid in the shadows and waited for the right moment, Leon just kicked an enemy and the one hiding in the shadows attacked him and there was blood.

***

Kathleen was doing the dishes when suddenly she felt uneasy, 'Why am I feeling like this, I don't like it. Something's not right. I did everything that needs to be done but then there's this feeling. It happened before and it was not good news, Grandma died that time but this time there's nobody…. Oh no, no, no', she dropped the plate on the floor and it shattered from the impact. 'God I hope I am wrong', she thought and hurried towards the phone, 'Leon please be ok, no what am I thinking, he's ok. Who am I kidding he's on some mission and… no this can't be happening', she dialed her husband's number after a number of futile attempts as she keep pressing the wrong buttons but he didn't picked it up.

'No, no, he's ok, relax', she took the phone and sat on the couch her breathing becoming rapid with each passing second, her eyes wanting to cry and throat burning with pain. She tried to dial Leon's number but she was so terrified that she pushed wrong buttons. She took a deep breath, 'Please let me be wrong this time', she slowly dialed what was John's number. He picked it up immediately.

"John where's Leon", she asked and tears dropped from her eyes from what she heard.

***

"Becky where is he?" John asked Rebecca.

"This way", Rebecca said leading the way.

She led John to VIP ward where Leon was lying on the bed.

"Tell me Becky, it's alright", Leon said as he saw them walk in, "And that's its gonna be alright in one hour."

"What??!! You do know that it can't be that fast", Rebecca said.

"Can't you make it heal faster", Leon said being impatient.

"Why are you talking like this", Rebecca said.

"Look if Kathleen saw this she would get worried you know and that's the reason I haven't told her yet", Leon said, as much as he needed her right now, he didn't wanted her to see him like this.

"So you didn't plan to tell her soon", John said stuttering.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Leon asked.

"I am sorry but I told her and she's… ", John was saying.

"Here", Leon completed him looking at the door where his wife was standing

Leon instinctively hid his hand behind him and literally jumped off the bed and hurried towards her. The first impression that he read on her face was that of relief, then it changed and became that of worry.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Leon asked playing dumb.

"John told me you were in hospital", she said looking straight in his eyes.

"How stupid of him he forgot to tell you that nothing happened to me", he said glaring at John.

"Then why are you here?" she asked still looking him in eyes.

"Just for routine checkup, isn't it Becky", Leon looked at Rebecca for some support.

"Oh yeah… yeah routine checkup", Rebecca tried to save him.

"Then why are you hiding your hand from me?" Kathleen asked breaking into tears.

"I am outta here", Leon heard Rebecca say as she moved out of the room.

It was hard to lie when Kathleen was looking him right in the eye plus now she was crying.

"Kate, Kate listen to me I can explain", Leon said trying to make her stop crying he hated it when she cried, "we were in this fight and this… this moron attacked me from behind, I noticed it but didn't had time to dodge so I blocked it with my right hand and got this cut", he said holding his bandaged hand to her.

She looked at him, "You idiot, I am gonna get you for this", she said and hit him softly with her purse.

"Hey that hurts", Leon said rubbing where she hit him.

"You should have thought that before when you blocked that attack with your hand", she said hitting him again.

"Hey I am hurt and you are hitting me", Leon said as he tried to dodge her hits but failed, "Kate!!"

"You're hurt I'll show you what it means to be hurt", she said throwing a pillow at him and he ducked to avoid it.

"John don't just laugh help me", Leon said to John as he ducked another pillow.

Kathleen paused for a moment to find something to throw at her husband, who took the opportunity and caught her from behind, wrapping his arms around her which made it hard for her to move, before she could throw anything.

"You… you just leave me", she said furiously.

"Not until you listen to me", Leon said trying to hold her.

"I've listened enough, don't you…" she was saying.

"Ssh…" Leon said turning her and putting a finger on her lips, "I am here I am ok, I am never gonna leave you", he almost whispered.

Kathleen hugged him, the thing he wanted to do since the time she arrived. It felt good, it always did. He hugged her back and she buried her head in his chest, "Don't you ever do that again", she said although she knew it was a part of his life but he liked it when she cared for him. John cleared his throat to let them know that he was there, "John don't you know when you should leave", Leon said annoyed as Kathleen pulled away from him.

"Yeah I do know but I just wanted to know who's Kate?" he asked grinning.

"Oh… that's me it's what he calls me 'cause my name is long and it takes too much time and all", Kathleen told him what Leon told her when she asked him why he called her Kate.

"And I thought he called you that cause he loves you, stupid me", he said faking disappointment.

***

"Ah… eh…" Leon dropped the toast as he screamed in pain.

"What… what happened", Kathleen came rushing from the kitchen to his aid.

"I still can't eat with my hand", Leon told her holding his right hand in his left.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it will take one week to get better and that's four days from today, don't you know how to count, God I can't believe I am saying this what like… 100th time already", Kathleen said taking a seat next to him on the table.

"I know but I was just trying", Leon said, of course it had been three days since his injury but he still wasn't completely able to utilize his hand, if it wasn't for his left hand, Kathleen had to do everything for him. She everyday fed him dinner and breakfast, did and undid his shoes and those things in which require two hands.

"I know, now open up", she said as she hoisted a buttered toast to his mouth.

"Thanks", he said chewing it up. He liked the treatment he was getting and hoped it stayed like this forever at least her feeding him. He didn't knew why but everything tasted better when she fed him.

"I see you are still feeding him", John said sitting opposite to Kathleen.

"You know you're here in right time, I can use a help", Kathleen said pushing the plate towards him.

"Hey what about my breakfast you do know I always and will always have breakfast here when you are cooking", John said.

"I know, I'll get that for you but Jill asked me to go to see doctor with her as Chris and Claire are busy, so I have to leave or she'll be late", Kathleen said disappearing into the kitchen.

"It's ok John I am full", Leon said as John tried to feed him.

"As you like", John said and ate the toast which originally meant for Leon.

"So when you guys will be back?" Kathleen asked.

"Around 7:00 I guess", Leon told her.

"I don't get it why you have to work when you are injured", Kathleen said.

"He can fire bullet from his gun, isn't it", John said.

"I still don't get it and don't even try to tell me", she said as Leon tried to say something.

* * *

A/N: Please leave review since I think I won't be here for long and I am sad about it. Also my primary focua at this moment is to complete my two of the ongoing stories.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Since the time Jill went on maternity leave. Sheva and I had been partnered up with Angela for three man missions and sometimes she is paired with one of us for two man missions and all she talks is foul about your wife. Well she pulled up some strings at work and will be joining us at White House", Chris told Leon._


	22. Jill’s Depression & Angela’s Intrusion

A/N: I love you all who are out there reading my stories and loving it. Please Accept a ver **BIG THANKS** from my side.

LoveHeart-Chan- I love your story and I missed you too.

j26176- I'll definitely write that story I promise

* * *

Jill's Depression & Angela's Intrusion

"John, please switch with me tomorrow", Leon pleaded as he and John walked towards his car after work.

"Nah buddy I don't wanna go with Ashley", John said shaking his hands vigorously in air.

"John David wants to talk", both the men turned and saw Claire running to them.

"Ok red, Leon wait near the car", John said tossing the keys to him.

"Yep", Leon said catching the keys, "So how are you, Claire."

"I am fine, how's your hand?" she said as they walked to parking.

"Good as before and what do you expect its already 1 month", Leon told her, showing her his once injured hand.

"Kathleen sure takes good care of you", she said giggling.

"Yeah, by the way how's Jill and the baby", Leon asked.

"Oh she stopped seeing the doctor, which she used to see 'cause they told her that there were complications in her pregnancy and that she should abort the child", Claire said sadly.

"No, seriously, what did Becky say", Leon said.

"I don't know Jill talked to her the other day and then she won't discuss it with us", Claire told him.

"Tell you what I'll ask Kathleen to check her", Leon said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Hey my wife is a doctor also, remember", Leon said grinning.

"Is She?" Claire said.

"Yeah Claire why would I be lying, didn't I tell you when you guys confronted us", Leon said.

"Oh… yes I totally forgot, actually I was not into it, we all weren't; that bitch made us, so I didn't pay much attention", Claire said.

"It's ok. I'll get her to your place", Leon assured her.

"Thanks Leon", Claire thanked him.

"It's my pleasure", Leon said smiling.

***

"How do you do it?" Leon asked astonished.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"How in earth do you know that it's me, when I arrive? I mean how come you always open the door before I ring the door bell or anything", Leon said getting his shoes off.

"I know it by the sound of the car, and keep your shoes in the place", she scolded him.

Leon smiled and did what he was told, "You seem to don't know that sometimes John drops me 1 block away and today was one of those days, so tell me how do you do it", he said smiling.

"I saw you today", she said.

"You won't tell me, right. Ok it's no big deal I actually kinda like it", he said, "And oh I met Claire today."

"I talk to her daily. They are upset because of the complications in Jill's pregnancy", she told him.

"So can't you do anything for her", Leon asked.

"I don't know Leon, I don't know her case you see plus Jill does not want to talk about it", she said taking a seat next to him, "I really want to help her but I don't know if I can do that."

"I know you can", Leon said swinging an arm around her, "So what do you say we go to Redfields and let's see if you can make Jill talk", and she smiled.

***

Two hours later Leon pulled up his car at Redfields.

"Kathleen it's been a long time, how are you", Claire said hugging her.

"How would you expect me to be with Mr. I-can-do-anything", she said returning the hug.

"Chris does Jill talks like her after marriage?" Leon asked.

"Every girl does bro", Chris told him as they both shook hands.

"Speaking of Jill where is she?" Kathleen asked.

"Up in her room, come I'll show you, you're not here often", Claire said leading the way.

Leon and Chris went to the living room, where they opened up beer and started chatting about work and stuff till they waited for the women to come.

"I tell you that if am gonna stuck with Ashley one more time I am gonna quit", Leon said.

"It's better to stuck with Ashley than with Angela", Chris said taking a sip of his beer.

"No way man, what are you saying!!" Leon said shocked.

"Since the time Jill went on maternity leave. Sheva and I had been partnered up with her for three man missions and sometimes she is paired with one of us for two man missions and all she talks is foul about your wife. Well she pulled up some strings at work and will be joining us at White House", Chris told him.

"Do you think it's all because of me?" Leon asked.

"Yeah we all think so, she has gone hysteric about it. Just keep Kathleen away from her or she'll hurt her badly", Chris told him.

They heard some movements and saw the women come in, "So how are you feeling honey?" Chris asked his wife.

"I am better", she said.

"So what happened?" Leon asked.

"Oh its nothing, she's kinda under nourished for having two kids that's al", Kathleen said giggling.

"What I am gonna be a father of two", Chris said and almost fainted.

"Hey have this and don't go dizzy and all", Claire said giving him a glass of water.

"Kathleen please tell me the truth nobody told me anything, they just wanted me to abort the babies", Jill said weakly.

"Yeah please tell us everything we need to know", Chris said swinging an arm around his wife affectionately.

"You see both the babies are joined at some point, that's what I am getting from the X-rays and ultrasound reports, so this kind of pregnancy is usually aborted, since it's not good for the individual life of the kids", she told them.

"So you mean I should have aborted them", Jill said with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, no look you made right decision by not aborting them. See it's almost three months and abortion at this stage is dangerous. And I wanna do an official check up on you before I conclude something but still abortion is not an option now. And one more thing you're pregnant so eat like you've never eaten before and stay away from stress plus somebody has to stay with her at all times", Kathleen said smiling.

***

The next day Leon and others had a change of duties, well not Leon but yeah others had a change of duties and as Chris said Angela joined them the next morning which really annoyed Leon because she never let any opportunity of flirting with Leon go waste.

"God, somebody tell her that I have wife at home", Leon said to John in what was supposed to be their lunch break.

"Leon", Leon heard Angela yell from somewhere behind which he ignored but then he felt her hugging him from behind.

"Ah… get off me", Leon screamed without keeping out the annoyance in his tone.

"Oh Leon honey don't you love it anymore?" she said flirtingly.

"I never loved it", Leon said as rudely as he could be.

"C'mon now honey you don't know what I have got", Angela said caressing her own body.

'That's so gross', "Buzz off Miller", John said.

"Stop it Andrews don't you know Leon is enjoying it", Angela said moving closer to Leon and almost attempted to kiss him when he moved out of the way.

"No way, why would I run to you when I have my wife at home", Leon said sighing in relief that he dodged Miller just in the right time.

"But you know what she doesn't have a hot body", Angela said.

"Yeah she doesn't really have one 'cause she's got the hottest and sexiest body I've ever seen", Leon blurted out and kept both of his hands on the mouth in a reflex as if he wanted the words to stop coming out of him. Angela shrieked and ran after hearing this maybe feeling ashamed or disappointed and John threw up the drink he was drinking.

"What did you say?" John asked wiping his mouth.

"Nothing", Leon said hands still on his mouth wildly shaking his head.

"You said something about your…" John paused smirking.

"It was an accident", Leon almost yelled.

"Aa…. Hah… I knew you were lying when you said you didn't do anything on your so called vacation", John said evilly smirking, "Tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, it was just…. John I am staying with her for almost about three months now and it doesn't take a genius to tell that she has a good body", Leon tried to say this as calmly as he could. Every time he remembered the scene when he almost saw her naked, he started stuttering and getting all nervous.

"Oh… ok I'll buy that", John said still smirking; Leon knew he didn't bought that but he was relieved that he quieted, "And you do know that I'll be having dinner tonight at your place."

"Yeah I know, how you begged to Kate this morning", Leon said.

***

"So did you ask what's for dinner", John asked as he walked with Leon to his house.

"Nope but I think it must be something good, she always surprises me, you know", Leon said as they got on the porch and slowly muttered under his breath,"5, 4…"

"What are you counting", John asked reaching for the doorbell.

"Zero", Leon said and door flung open for them and they were greeted by Kathleen.

"Welcome back", she said smiling.

"What sort of magic was that?" John asked shocked.

"Ask her", Leon said nodding towards his wife, "She's been showing me this trick since we moved here."

"What trick and what are you guys talking about", Kathleen asked confused.

"And then she behaves as if nothing happened", Leon said getting his shoes off and throwing them in random directions.

"Leon how many times do I have to tell you to keep your shoes properly", she said faking an anger.

"See", Leon said to John and then removed his jacket and tossed it on the couch.

"Leon you are worse than a kid", Kathleen said as she picked whatever Leon was throwing in random directions like his jacket, watch, shoes, wallet etc.

"So what's for dinner", Leon asked once Kathleen was finished with scolding him.

"You just won't listen", Kathleen said glaring at him.

"Sorry, did you say anything", Leon said looking up at her from the newspaper which he was pretending to read, at this she glared at him angrily and stormed off into the kitchen cursing him.

"Wo… teach me some tricks dude, you know since the time I moved in with Ingrid she's also like 'John do this' and 'John do that'. And you here haven't changed a bit and dominating your relationship whereas all the men in our group do whatever their women say, including me", John said impressed.

"I am not dominating", Leon said.

"Yes you are man", John said, "Look at you, even after two months of marriage you are happy."

They stopped their conversation when Kathleen served them dinner, it was not that they were afraid of her or something but it was the fact that they wanted to enjoy every bit of the food.

"So how was work today?" Kathleen asked serving Leon some rice.

"Terrible as always", Leon replied.

"So it was normal I suppose, good for you", she said, "How about you John?"

"All he does is sleep at work, so how his day would be", Leon told her.

"I do not sleep at work", John said finally breaking his silence, "I sometimes make other's life funny."

"You should say that you make fun of other and the rest of time you sleep", Leon said rolling his eyes.

"I do not", John mocked a 5-year-old.

"Yeah you do", Leon said.

"No I don't", John said.

"Stop it you two, seriously you two are worse than five year olds", Kathleen said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry", they both chorused.

***

"Leon", Kathleen called as she got down the stairs.

"I am here watching television", Leon said switching channels.

"I wanted to talk about something", she said taking a place next to him on the couch.

"Hmm… yeah", Leon said not paying much attention to their conversation.

"I wanted to…" Kathleen was saying.

"This stupid remote", Leon muttered pushing the buttons harder, "Kate what the….", Leon said as Kathleen snatched the remote from him.

"Leon, look at me, this is serious", she said turning him in her direction so that they were face to face and Leon saw that she was dead serious.

"Are you mad about something?" Leon couldn't help and blurted out.

"No. I wanted to ask you something", she said.

'Just don't ask for a divorce, give me sometime at least', he thought and then said, "Yeah you can."

"Do you think I should do some work or something", she asked.

'No absolutely not, who's gonna welcome me when I get back', "What can I say, do whatever you like", he said just the opposite of what he thought.

"Leon, please give me some opinion. You know I shouldn't have asked you if I could make this decision by myself", she said.

"Yeah why not go and join some hospital or something. I can help you, if you want", he said trying to smile.

"Leon I am not asking your decision just tell me, do you want me to work or not", she said trying to explain to him what she actually meant; "I just want to know if you'll be happy if I work."

"No", Leon said not meeting her eye, he knew she would get mad at that and he didn't wanted to lose her.

"Thank you", she said hugging him.

"What??!! You're not mad", Leon asked hugging her back.

"No, why would I be?" she said pulling away from hug.

"Because I don't want you to work", Leon said not letting her go, it was after a long time that he was getting a hug from her.

"Leon, I was just asking, you know all I do is spend not earn, so I was thinking maybe I should get a job, because you know that's hard earned money I am wasting", she said.

"You're not wasting anything. I earn for you, spend it as much as you like. And to tell you the truth you don't even spend half the amount that I've wasted on my previous girlfriends", Leon told her, "And tell me the name of that bastard who put this thought in your mind."

"Ah… just leave that aside this time", she said.

"So it was really someone huh…" Leon asked, "Now tell me who it was?"

"Ok but promise me you won't go nuts", Leon nodded, "It was Miller", she told him.

"Miller? When did she meet you", Leon asked feeling his anger rise at the mention of her name.

"This evening, when I was shopping with Jill for her new life. I saw this beautiful dress, I thought of buying it but then Miller came and said it's easy to spend money but hard to earn it, and she blamed me for spending half of your wealth and that I don't know what you've been through to get all this", she told him hiding the tears in her eyes.

"Who the hell is she to tell you what to do and what not to do", Leon said getting furious a bit, "You're getting that dress tomorrow only, you get me and if you refuse then I'll punch Miller in the face."

"You promised you won't go nuts", Kathleen reminded him.

"You know, I just hate that woman, I must have really been stupid to fall for her. You know what she did today she tried to seduce me", Leon told her the day's incident.

"What did you say to her", she asked.

"Do I have to tell you?" Leon asked 'cause what he said to Angela was no doubt true but he was afraid that how Kathleen would take it.

"C'mon tell me, it can't be that bad", she said.

"I told her that you have the hottest body that I have ever seen", Leon said, he decided to drop the 'S' word just to stay away from the trouble.

"What??" she said as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, I really think that", Leon said it as seriously as he could.

"But you said…" she was saying.

"Hey I saw enough to tell that you have the sexiest body", Leon again blurted out and soon realized what he did and gasped, "I didn't say that."

"You told her that too, now she's gonna kill me", she said faking a horrified tone.

"I am not gonna let it happen", Leon said pulling her close.

"Leon, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You can ask me anything", Leon told her.

"Will you ever….", she was saying and then she stopped all of a sudden as if she didn't wanted to continue and decided against it.

"Will ever… What?" Leon asked.

"Nothing, let's just go to bed", she said getting up and climbing the stairs and leaving a puzzled Leon behind.

* * *

__A/n: Thanks and Keep reading and reviewing.

_**Next Chapter...**_

_Leon removed his now wet shirt and ran after her, completely forgetting that, he was bare chest now. Kathleen tried to ran up the stairs but she tripped on the third step but Leon caught her just in time._


	23. Scars from the Past

A/N: **Thanks to all for Reading**, again **I uploaded two chapters and if you skipped go back and read it**. And a million thanks to those who review my work. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Leon and I don't Resident Evil but I own story and Kathleen.

* * *

Scars from the Past

"Get up or you'll be late", Kathleen said shaking Leon.

"I am up", he mumbled.

"Leon it's the third time I am hearing this. Every time you say you're up and I go to do my work and when I am back, I find you sleeping. C'mon get up its already 7:00 in the morning", she said not budging from the spot.

"Just one more minute", he said pulling up the cover.

"Uh… ah Leon get up please; you do know I have lots of work to do and I haven't got all day", she whined.

Leon didn't say anything, "Fine, don't get up, I'll ask John when he gets here." Leon mumbled an hmm, "God you are annoying get up its 7:00 already."

"What?? Its 7:00 why didn't you wake me up already", Leon said sitting up.

"What was I trying to do", Kathleen said.

"I am gonna be so late this morning", Leon said getting off the bed and rushing in the bathroom.

When Leon had his shower, he searched for the towel, "Kate there's no towel in here."

"Here take", she yelled back and Leon held his hand out and she gave him a towel.

He got out and rummaged in his closet, wearing his bathrobe not able to decide what to wear, "I got your breakfast here, what were you doing, you are not ready yet", Kathleen said as she brought his breakfast.

"I am not able to decide what to wear", Leon said throwing his shirts randomly.

"Move I'll get it", she said and pulled out a pair of clothing and handed it to him and then moved out again.

Once he got dressed, "Shoes, shoes, Kate where are my shoes", Leon yelled.

"Here take", she handed him his shoes, "Did you have your breakfast", she asked.

"No, please feed me, this time", he pleaded as he put on his holster and gun.

Once he did his breakfast with Kathleen's help of course, he hurried down the stairs, "Leon wait", Kathleen yelled from behind.

"What now?" he asked.

"You forgot your wallet and cell phone", she said handing him those.

"Thanks and do you know where are my car keys", Leon said searching for them.

Kathleen searched for them a bit and found them in a magazine which Leon was reading the other day, "Why don't you keep everything in place", she said handing him the keys.

"Because I know you'll find it", he said and then bade her goodbye.

From that day onwards Leon always woke up late, "Leon you always wake up late, then you can't seem to find anything", Kathleen scolded him as both of them hurried down the stairs and she was passing him his things one by one.

"I still think I forgot something", Leon said.

"Did you got your wallet, cell phone, guns and car keys", Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, got everything", Leon said feeling his pockets.

"Then there's nothing missing", Kathleen told him.

"My watch, I need my watch", Leon remembered he was forgetting his watch.

Kathleen ran up the stairs and got it and bade Leon goodbye.

'I wonder why he always gets up late', Kathleen thought as she watched Leon's car disappear round the corner.

***

'Shit today I am late, I hope she's asleep', Leon thought as he pulled on his driveway, 'well now she have to wake me up tomorrow also', he grinned at the thought._ 'She's so dependable'_, his grandmother's words echoed in his head, 'now I knew grandma what it's like.' He got out of the car and again before he could open the door, Kathleen opened the door for him, "You're late", she said frowning.

"I know but…" Leon tried to speak.

"No ifs and buts just get ready, I'll make dinner and keep your shoes at the right place for once", she said picking his shoes again and keeping them properly.

"No, I am so hungry that I am gonna eat first", Leon said sitting on the table, "So how was your day?" Leon asked when Kathleen went in the kitchen.

"I went shopping, there I got this stupid guy following but I got rid of him and nothing much more happened", she told him.

"What??!? you should have called me", Leon said getting furious a bit.

"You know you have anger right there at tip of your nose", she said.

"No I don't", Leon said.

"Yes you do, hot head", she said.

"Ok I admit I am a hot head, so what will you do about it", he said closing his eyes and being stubborn.

"Oh yeah", she said and tilted a jug of cold water over his, "that should cool you down."

"Kate, I'll get you for this", he said glaring at her and she ran for the stairs.

Leon removed his now wet shirt and ran after her, completely forgetting that, he was bare chest now. Kathleen tried to run up the stairs but she tripped on the third step but Leon caught her just in time.

"Are you ok", he asked her.

"Yeah I am", she now notice all his scars that he had been hiding from her all this time and her eyes filled with tears, "oh Leon I never knew", she said now eyeing his each and every scar.

"I didn't wanted you to see all this", Leon told her becoming conscious that she was seeing his scars which he hid from her all this time.

"Why didn't you tell me", she said now running her hand over his bullet wound, "oh my god is this?"

"Yes it is", he answered, he knew that she would tell by the scars where he got it from and that was the main reason why he didn't wanted to tell her.

"Oh Leon…" she flung her arms around him and started crying.

"Kate please don't cry, I hate it when you cry", Leon pleaded again feeling that pain, the reason for which he don't know.

She stopped crying at his request but didn't let go of him, "Let's go upstairs I am not hungry now", Leon whispered in her ear and she nodded. They both walked up to their bedroom, Leon supporting her, she did not cried but Leon could tell that she was trying hard to hold her tears.

They both climbed on to bed without even getting changed and stared at each other's eyes, Kathleen was calm now and Leon was loving the feeling of getting lost in her deep blue eyes, it was like seeing oceans. 'Why do I feel like this when I look her in eyes', Leon thought and wind blew hair onto her face, Leon reached and pushed her hair out of her face, involuntary caressing her, she closed her eyes, 'She is so beautiful, why didn't I met you before', Leon thought again, a tear fell from her eye, which caused an agonizing pain in Leon's heart. He wiped the tear off her face and she opened her eyes again, and he gave her a smile.

"Does it hurt?", she asked running her hand over his long time healed bullet wound, touching it as it was fresh, touching it so softly that Leon could hardly feel her touch.

Leon looked at her, she was not looking at him anymore but at his scars and there were fresh tears forming in her eyes. Leon didn't knew what overtook him, he kept his hand over hers which was still feeling his wound. He slowly pressed her hand, "Leon stop it would hurt", she said horrified, trying to release herself from his grasp. Leon pulled her in an embrace, "It doesn't hurt anymore, not since you came in my life. Nothing hurts since then", Leon said, 'Except my heart.'

"Leon…" Kathleen tried to say something, "Sshh…" Leon quieted her not letting her go and pulling a blanket over themselves.

***

Leon woke up when the sunlight hit his face; he was still holding Kathleen who was still sleeping. Leon was in no hurry to get up, it was an off today for him, and this means he get to stay with Kathleen for one whole day. Whenever he got off, Kathleen always made him sleep 'cause she knew that he never sleeps completely. She never asked to take her to a movie, amusement park, on dinner not even shopping. She always asked things like do this properly or do that properly, which she did eventually 'cause she knew that he would never do that. Leon stared at her for a moment and she moved a bit adjusting herself.

"Good Morning", Leon said, he knowing that she was awake now.

"Good Morning, how long have you been up?" she asked him.

"For a while", he replied, "I have off today and I won't be going anywhere even if they call me."

Leon let her go and got up from the bed but she stayed on the bed. He walked towards the window, pulled the curtains so that the room was a little more darker, "This would help us sleep", he said getting again in the bed with her.

***

When Leon woke up Kathleen wasn't there by him. He got up and moved downstairs, she was in the kitchen cleaning dishes. "So you finally woke up", she said smiling at him.

"Kate lets go somewhere", Leon said leaning on the kitchen door frame.

"Where?" she asked puzzled.

"Anywhere, you name it", Leon said, "If you want to go on another vacation I'll take you."

"Leon what happened suddenly? Why are you…" she was saying.

"It's just that I realized I never did anything for you", Leon said.

"And what makes you think that", she asked.

"Just name a place Kate", Leon emphasized.

"Ok I wanna stay here only", she said going back to her cleaning.

"What?? Why??" Leon asked in astonishment.

"Because this is my home, where I stay with my husband", Leon tried to speak something but she said, "And don't argue and go get ready may be I'll go somewhere after we've our lunch."

After having lunch Kathleen asked Leon to take her to visit his friends, who were more happy to see her. First they met with Barry's family, after that went to Rebecca's, Ark's and Bruce's home and lastly Chris's home.

"You should have seen that moron's face when she took tests this time especially when she found out that both the kids got separated from each other and are healthy", Claire told them.

"I see someone's finally got over their fear of Hospitals", Leon said.

"Yeah it's fun to visit every time, I just love seeing my niece or nephew", Claire told him smiling.

"Chris and I decided that we'll be moving to our countryside house for the delivery", Jill told.

"That's a great idea", Kathleen said.

"You think so", Claire asked.

"Yes, you know if she stays here it would be lot of tension and stress which is not good for three of them", Kathleen told them.

"Kathleen, promise me one thing", Jill said.

"Yes, anything" Kathleen said.

"Promise me that you'll be there at the time of delivery", Jill said.

"Uh… I cannot be that sure", she said looking at Leon who was now busy talking to Chris, "I also have a five-year-old to look around."

"Yeah he definitely is a five year old", Claire said, "And just so you know, this five-year-old never came out of him until now."

"But let us know if you want to go", Jill said.

"Yeah sure", Kathleen replied.

"You two talk I'll just go and get myself something, I am hungry", Jill said and headed for the kitchen.

"Talking about me?" Leon said as he and Chris made their way to the ladies.

"Who else is five year old here", Claire said teasing.

"Grow up red", Leon said.

"Almost forgot we that is I and Jill got something for you Kathleen, I'll just go and get it", Claire said getting up.

"No need I got it", Jill told her she had a bowl full of snacks in one hand and a box in the other which she gave to Kathleen.

"What is it", Kathleen opening the box.

"Something that you'll like thought it will go with your dark black eyes", Jill said.

"Blue", the word just slipped out of Leon's mouth.

"What?" Claire said.

"It's nothing", replied Leon as he inwardly smacked himself for saying that.

"No, you just said blue and I wanna know why", Claire said.

"Uh… I was just correcting Jill. Actually Kathleen's eyes are blue, a deeper shade but definitely blue", Leon explained.

"Is it really", Claire asked Kathleen.

"Yes but when did you started noticing it", Kathleen asked.

"I told you it's the first thing we learn", Leon made an excuse.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being patient and reading this long chapter but my all chapters are very long and this story is also very long and we're nearing the climax of the story so stay tuned for next update, till then this is trendykitty signing off.

_**Next Chapter...**_

_"I have a visitor for you and he's been waiting in the living room", Kathleen told him._


	24. Shadow!

A/N: I this chapter is real short I actually missed this part and uploaded the story after it and since it had an important event and also because I was feel too lazy I didn't took the trouble to settle it between them. I know its lame but enjoy anyways and thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't anything that's related to Resident evil in this story. But I do own the story and Kathleen.

* * *

Shadow!!

Kathleen was doing dishes after seeing off Leon to work. She heard the doorbell ring, "Now who could that be?" she mumbled as she dried her hands on a kitchen towel. She made her way to the door and opened it just to find a man dressed strangely. He was wearing something like space suit, and only his eyes were visible and he smelled horrible.

"Leon S. Kennedy lives here?" he asked.

"Yes but he's not at home right now", Kathleen replied trying hard to get fresh air.

"That doesn't matter, here take this", he said handing a strap in Kathleen's hand and then he walked off hurriedly towards his van and as he drove it away Kathleen read a mixture of relief and happiness across his face.

Kathleen looked at the strap in her hands the other side of which was attached to a golden Labrador, which was looking at her and wagging its tail, "So what's your name", she said getting down to its level and the dog like it understood what she said got close to her, so that she could look at its collar tag, it said Shadow, "Shadow huh", she said to dog and it barked in agreement, she unhooked its strap and let it in, "First things first you cannot sit on furniture and you'll not make a mess around here." The dog barked again and sat at the foot of sofa and Kathleen was impressed at the intelligence of dog, "Now come we have to go shopping, I don't think you'll like to stay hungry", at this the dog whined and she laughed at the fact that she was talking to the dog.

***

"You came early today", Kathleen said as she let Leon in.

"Yeah I kinda ran away. Never mind that how was the day", Leon said getting off his shoes.

"First keep shoes in place", and Leon smiled and did what he was told, "I have a visitor for you and he's been waiting in the living room", Kathleen told him.

"A visitor? Who?" Leon said as he walked in the living room, "Shadow!! Get off me boy", Leon screamed as shadow tackled him down and started licking him and he could hear Kathleen laughing. Leon pushed the dog away and got up, "You think that's funny, bad dog", Leon scolded.

"Leon he just welcomed you", Kathleen bent down and stroked it and it wagged its tail.

"When did he arrive?" Leon asked.

"This morning after you left", she told him, "Now you have to take it for a walk."

"Why me?" Leon whined.

"Because it's yours", She said moving in the kitchen.

"But I am tired", Leon said following her.

"I wouldn't have asked you if you were really tired", she said.

"Ok I'll go only if you come with me", Leon said.

"No Leon, I have work to do", she denied.

"We won't go right boy", Leon said and Shadow barked in agreement, "Look he wants you to come too."

"Oh… alright I guess I can do it later", she said.

***

"Go enjoy", Leon said to Shadow as he unhooked the strap from its collar so that it could run around freely in park and Shadow ran in random direction. And Leon made his way back to Kathleen who was sitting on one of the park benches reading a book. He slouched on the space nearby.

"You Ok", Kathleen asked.

"Yep", Leon replied, "just relaxing a bit."

"You shook the whole bench, if that was relaxing", she said going back to her book.

They didn't speak for a moment and then Leon asked, "You are not mad that I didn't tell you about Shadow."

"No, Why I love dogs", she told him.

"I thought, you hated dogs like my every other girlfriend", Leon said.

"First of all Kennedy she's not like your other girlfriends", Leon looked up and saw it was Claire with Jill.

"And second I am your wife", Kathleen said and both the women laughed.

"So you guys are siding each other I see", Leon said getting up so that Jill could sit.

"But we're on your side, isn't it Kathleen", Claire said and everybody laughed.

"So how are you doing, Jill", Kathleen asked.

"Never been better. And by the way what are you two doing here", Jill asked.

"We're here so that Shadow can play", Leon answered and then whistled and they saw Shadow running towards them barking.

"Hey there boy", said Claire reaching to pat its head.

"So what did you thought will you go with us", Jill asked Kathleen.

"Go with you where?" Leon asked.

"Leon I need your wife to come with me to our countryside house for the delivery, please", Jill pleaded.

"Oh… ok, if she likes", Leon agreed.

"Then I think I am going then", Kathleen said.

"Oh… thank you", Jill said hugging her.

"No problem", she said.

* * *

A/N: It's ok if you don't decide to review this chapter since its very short as well as lame one but I will appreciate yours reviews if you give me any. And I know the same dog exists in my other story too but I just love dogs... hehehe XD.

**Next Chapter…**

'_I hope everything is ok', Kathleen thought as she prayed for Leon's safety_.


	25. Ada Again!

A/n: Now this is the climax of the story I guess all will be coming to an end after this and I originally mean to update two chapters of both ongoing stories but I accidentally updated three chapters of that and it took me some time to get this story ready for an Update.

**Thanks to all who read, may they have a great day. Thanks to LoveHeart-Chan, vintage87, j26176, In The Name of Cake, Veronica Kennedy and Jill Kennedy for review, LOVE YOU Guys**

Disclaimer: I hate writing it again and again but if I don't do it somebody is bound to sue me for it. Anyways as you all know that Resident Evil and Its character are copyrighted property of Capcom and not me and I only own Kathleen's copyright and for this fanfic since it's purely a creation of my imagination. Thank You!!

* * *

Ada Again!

'I hope everything is ok', Kathleen thought as she prayed for Leon's safety. She had been getting that uncomfortable feeling which she got when something bad happened. She tried calling Leon but he didn't picked up, she tried everyone who could tell her about Leon but nobody answered their phone and it made her worry more. She looked at Shadow and he had also been exceptionally quite. Since the time he had been arrived, it had been like Leon's counter dog but he never bothered Kathleen, one month had passed since then. Leon had to go on some mission, so he was not quite in touch with her for about three weeks. Every time whenever he called he insisted her to speak and he only listened, he never told how he was, what he ate for dinner or when he was coming back. When she asked, all he said was I'll be back soon don't worry. Since then Shadow had been keeping her company. Of course, she visited Jill daily as she was nearly in the end stage of her pregnancy.

But today was different, although she didn't like much noise and sound but she definitely hated still silence. Then she heard the door bell and she rushed to open it and there were nearly everybody on the door.

"Where's Leon please tell me he's ok", she said.

"He's ok, but he's injured and is unconscious", John told her.

Chris and John carried Leon's unconscious form upstairs and laid him on the bed.

"I guess I should better leave now, Jill must be getting worried", Chris said.

"Yeah, we should move too, take care Kathleen", John said and left with others.

Kathleen at once rushed to Leon, once she closed the door, she looked at him. He looked fine and had sustained no physical damage except on his head, which was not very serious and he could be awake any moment now. She sat by his side, it's been three weeks that she had not seen him, she checked him if he had fever or anything and he leaned in her palm, 'Same as always', she thought smiling.

Leon stirred and slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt. He had no idea where he was but slowly he took in surroundings and knew that he was in his own house.

"How are you feeling?" Kathleen asked him and he noticed her by his side, "We were worried."

Leon looked down and saw Shadow was also there, he didn't feel like answering her so he stayed quiet and looked in another direction.

"What happened, you're alright, right", she asked concerned. Leon still didn't answer, "So did you met her", she paused and Leon didn't knew what she was talking about, "Did you met Ada", she asked again.

Leon looked at her, "How do you know", he asked getting into sitting position.

"Didn't I tell you, you sleep talk", she said smiling weakly, "So what happened?"

"She ran away again, told me she never loved me, broke my already broken heart once more and left me alone to cry over it", he said monotonously.

"You do know it's a lie", Kathleen tried to console him.

"If that was a lie then why, why do I feel this pain, WHY?" he screamed the last word out loud, "Why does I am always left alone, why do I always get hurt. Don't I have feelings, can't I love anybody, don't I deserve somebody's love", Leon stopped just to take in air, "Every time when I think it's over; someone is bound to tell me that I am wrong. Why can't I live a normal life, why can't the one I love the most love me back… I gave her my heart and I only got pain", he could have gone more about it but Kathleen interrupted him.

"Leon, Ada do loves you back otherwise; you wouldn't have been feeling this pain, believe me. She'll be back I know", Kathleen said fighting back the tears.

"Don't lie to me, you don't know how it feels when you lost the one you love the most", Leon said.

"No really she'll be back. You know why are you feeling this much pain because she is feeling it too, when you love someone you can feel their pain without realising. Its… it's because it's her heart that is feeling the pain which is right here", she said keeping her hand over his heart, "Just give her sometime, please, I know she'll be back. But for now just sleep."

"Do you really think so", Leon asked and she nodded.

"Just sleep you're tired now", she said getting up, "Goodnight", she said exiting through the bedroom door.

***

Leon woke up and got ready to go to work. He got down and heard Kathleen and John talking.

"Here he comes, Leon come breakfast is ready", John said.

"I don't wanna eat", Leon said getting his car keys.

"You are not going until you have your breakfast", Kathleen said.

"I am not hungry", Leon said.

"But still you have to eat", she said.

"When I said I don't wanna eat I mean it. Don't you get it, stop behaving as if I a five-year-old, I am not one", Leon shouted at her.

"Hey she's just…" John was saying.

"Leave it John, its ok if he's not hungry", Kathleen said as she took John's plate away.

***

Kathleen opened the door before Leon could ring the bell as always. She let him in but didn't asked anything and went straight to answer her phone," Hello?"

"Its Jill", Jill spoke from the other end.

"Jill, how are you", she asked.

"I am fine, you are going right, I've got your tickets", she told her.

"Look some work come up. I can't go with you", Kathleen said.

"I am not gonna listen anything, you've to come. Leon said he's got no problem", Jill said.

"I know but there's a little problem in here and I can't go with you but I promise that I'll be first to welcome you back", Kathleen said.

"I am letting you go this time", Jill said disappointed.

"Thanks, I owe you one", Kathleen said goodbye and disconnected.

Leon was sitting on the couch surfing the Channels but not watching anything.

"Dinner's ready", Leon looked sideways and found that Kathleen was calling him from the dinner table. He got up and moved to his usual place. They ate their dinner in silence and the only sound was that of forks and knives.

"Do you want anything", Kathleen asked breaking the silence and Leon shook his head, "So how was your day?"

"Why do you care?" Leon said.

"I was just asking", she said.

"Why?" Leon said.

"Can't I ask", she asked.

"I am sick and tired of your asking, who do you think you are, interfering in my life", Leon stood shouting at her which almost knocked down the table, "I am not child how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a child."

"Calm down, I was just…." Kathleen tried to cut the argument.

"Shut up, I don't need you to tell me what to do and what not to do. I never did. You hear me I NEVER NEEDED YOU. So just go and LEAVE ME ALONE", Leon shouted at her in anger and words were harsher than what he meant, he threw away his plate and stormed out of the house.

***

Leon returned home late. He walked to the door and opened it, it was dark inside. He moved up to his bedroom and opened the bedroom door. Shadow was by foot of the bed, it looked at Leon when he opened the door and then went back to its previous position. Kathleen was in bed sleeping. Leon got changed and got himself in bed.

Leon tried to sleep whole night but didn't get any. So he just closed his eyes and the tape of bad memories started playing in his mind and he slowly went into a sleep.

***

When Leon woke up the following day, he wasn't feeling any better. He showered and went downstairs and heard some voices.

"You know I still haven't canceled the ticket", it was Jill who was speaking.

"Jill I just can't go", Kathleen said.

"But why? What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like plus if I'll leave who's gonna take care of Shadow", Kathleen made an excuse.

"Leon can do that, can't you", Claire asked Leon as she saw him.

Leon just nodded, "See now you are coming with us, the flight's tonight, get at airport in time", Jill said.

Leon did his breakfast and left the ladies alone and made his way to work.

***

Kathleen opened the door for Leon and let him in, the first thing he noticed was that there was a suitcase all packed up. Kathleen didn't said anything but set the dinner on table and Leon without any call sat at his usual place on dining table. She served him dinner in silence but Leon's attention kept drifting to the packed suitcase. After serving him she moved the suitcase from hall to the outer corridor. Then she moved back to kitchen, with Shadow following after her and she filled his bowl and he started eating.

"You going somewhere?" Leon asked finally.

"With Redfields", she only said picking up the things he had thrown as usual.

"How're you supposed to reach airport", he asked again forgetting about the food.

"A taxi will be here to pick me up", she replied doing other small household work.

"It's no need I can drop you", Leon said.

"You don't have to bother", she said.

"If you go by taxi it would be a huge waste of money", he said, 'Since when did you care about money', he thought."Wake me up when you have to leave."

"I have to leave now", she told him.

After a couple of minutes Leon was driving Kathleen to airport. Both of them didn't talk to each other during the entire drive, they didn't even look at each other, at least Leon didn't this much he knew and if Kathleen was looking at him he didn't know, he didn't wanted to look at her face. Leon parked his car at the airport parking but something made him froze in his seat. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to hold her hand and stop her from boarding her flight. He longed her to stay with him in spite the fact that he wanted to be away from her. He snapped out, when he heard passenger side door close and he saw Kathleen was already out waiting for him to get her luggage. He somehow managed to get Kathleen's luggage out of the car and walked with her to the airport entrance. She showed the ticket and the security allowed her inside the airport.

Leon could have shown his ID and got in but he decided not to, 'She's going away just, move you idiot. You always wanted her to stay, she's is going, stop her. She might not……..' _SHUT UP, _his inner selves conflicted again. Leon watched Kathleen until she was out of his sight and then dragged his feet back to his car.

* * *

A/N: So how you like the chapter I felt like punching myself when I made Leon this mean in chapter and almost cried for Kate when proof-reading. I hope you enjoyed this story and Please Review telling me how this chapter made you feel emotionally and you're free to criticize. Thank you, Take care and be safe.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"I made you call so that the two of you feel better; I didn't make you call so that you yell at her. If that what you are gonna do than its better that you don't call her", John said._


	26. Without Kathleen

A/n: I uploaded two chapters so if you skipped previous one please go back and read and I feel a bit sad since the story made me a bit sad when I was checking it for any errors but I hope you like this chapter; keeping reading and Reviewing I like to hear from you guys.

Disclaimer: Same as in previous chapters, I don't own anything related to resident evil just this story and Kathleen.

* * *

Without Kathleen

"Hey wake up, this no place for sleeping", Leon woke up and saw John shaking him. Leon was sleeping on the hood of his car, "Why are you sleeping here of all places."

"I didn't sleep last night", Leon answered.

"Why? What exactly were you doing", John asked mischievously.

"I was at the airport", Leon told him.

Before John could ask anything, his phone rang and he looked at the number, "Why the hell your wife is calling me?" John said picking up the phone and he answered and the call got disconnected and John gave Leon an inquisitive look and asked, "Where is your phone?"

Leon searched his pockets, "I must have forgot it", he told John.

John phone rang again and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"John its Kathleen, sorry to have called you but Leon isn't picking up, so I had to call you", she spoke.

"No problem, he's here right in front of me, I'll give him the phone", John said and handed the phone to Leon.

Leon put the phone against his ear but didn't say anything, so Kathleen spoke, "I just called to tell you that I reached here safe", Leon didn't replied anything so she continued, "I am sorry that I disturbed you while you are at work but…… bye and take care", she disconnected the phone and Leon listened to the dead tone before handing the phone back to John.

"If you left your phone at home, then why was she calling at your phone", John asked confused.

"Because she doesn't know that, she is not here", Leon told him getting off the hood.

"What do you mean by Not here", John asked.

"She's at Redfield's cottage", Leon said.

"So that's why you were on Airport last night", John asked, "But what did you do; the flight takes off exactly at 11:00?"

"I don't know", Leon said.

***

The following day Leon returned home late, he opened the door to his house and entered his dog just looked at him and settled down in his original position. It had been like that since he returned. Leon sat on the couch and started removing his shoes, 'Keep your shoes properly', he heard Kathleen's voice. He desperately looked around to find her but she was nowhere. He noticed that his answering machine was blinking so he turned in on, so that he could listen to messages. There were no messages but Kathleen had called a number of times. He stared at the phone for a moment and then went to find himself something to eat. After having something in his stomach, he still felt hungry not for food but for something else, what he didn't know but he felt miserable because of it. He made his way upstairs to try to get some sleep.

***

Leon returned from work, he literally dragged his feet towards his house; it had been 3 days since Kathleen had gone to Redfield's cottage and he had not heard from her. It was not that he didn't wanted to talk to her but it was the fact that he was working like before, working till he was totally exhausted and it showed on his face, so that John could drag him off the work. When he reached home his answering machine always showed that Kathleen had called a tons of times but she didn't left any message, it was like as if she was checking if he was back from work or not. When he used to come at 10, he found that the last call she made was around 9:30, when he came at 2:00 in the morning, her last call would have been around never called on his cell phone, but John told him that she called on his phone just to ask how Leon was doing. Why he never called her, he didn't know but he wanted to hear from her, wanted to listen to her and more than anything else he wanted to see her. He stood on the porch wanting her to open the door for him.

"You do know that she's not here", John asked Leon.

"Yeah I was just remembering where I kept the key", Leon made an excuse and pretended to search his pockets and after coming up with key unlocked the door and went inside.

"You know you can call her, she calls you every day and you never call back. I mean how is she supposed to know that you are back from work", John said.

"I don't know, maybe she should call on my Cell phone", Leon said as he slouched on the couch.

"Oh c'mon Leon she always calls you on your cell phone first, either you forget it or its low on batteries or you don't pick it up or some trouble or the other", John said unbelievingly.

"So what if she can't contact me on my Cell, she could leave messages, you know", Leon said monotonously.

"She always leaves messages for you, you idiot but you have to change the recording tape first to hear her messages", John moved to his answering machine switching it on and a messages started playing from the time when they were supposed to be having Christmas vacation, it was all from Ashley or Hunnigan calling him on work but he always listened them in private when Kathleen wasn't there since he knew if she heard any of those messages she would sent him to work but Kathleen would always found out about it and then scolded him for doing so but he knew that inwardly she was happy that he didn't got to work that day, "The answering machine only records the message when there is tape left to record it, Leon. I call her daily Leon and you know what she talks only about you. Whether you had breakfast or not, if you are working late whether you got enough sleep or not, if you skipped lunch whether you had your dinner properly or not or did you skipped it and countless things I can never remember. Even when she's away she cares about you buddy. So, call her."

"I'll do it some other time", Leon said thinking about what she would have left him in those messages that got deleted because he was so stupid to change the tape.

"I don't wanna know what you are trying to do kid but I want to tell you that it's not good for both of you", John said.

"John I am not in a mood for this", Leon said.

"I don't know when you will be in mood for this but I'll make sure it's not late", John said picking up the receiver and dialing her number, "Just talk to her she's on the phone", he handed the phone Leon.

"Hello?" she answered and Leon felt something in his throat preventing him from speaking.

"Leon", she stated more than asked and then quieted and Leon held the phone without speaking anything just listening to her soft breaths. He heard someone say that the phone might got disconnected but she said, "No its not. Leon!!"

"What?" he involuntary said.

"I am glad you called", she said sighing out of relief.

"John made me cal", Leon told her.

"Oh, how's everything then", she asked trying to sound cheerful.

Leon took a pause and said, "Why do you care?"

"Leon, are you still mad at me?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he said and his anger rose for some reason.

She must have sensed it and asked, "I know you hate it when I ask but are you alright", Leon could make out that she was on verge of crying.

"Yeah I am fine, how many time do I have tell you…." Leon almost shouted, then all of a sudden he heard dead tone and saw that John had disconnected his conversation.

"I made you call so that the two of you feel better; I didn't make you call so that you yell at her. If that what you are gonna do than its better that you don't call he", John said.

"I didn't mean to yell at her", Leon told him.

"Yeah right", John said sarcastically.

"I have to take Shadow for a walk", Leon said changing the topic.

"Shadow's at my place remember you yelled at him when he was not eating that day and to tell you the truth he too needs her, and is still not eating properly", John told him, "Like master like dog, both want the same thing but he's at least more intelligent than you and wags his tail and get all excited if she calls when he's around."

"John will you stop giving me lecture, its better you make fun of me", Leon told him frustrated.

"I'll leave now, its best if you're left alone", John said, "You're meant to be alone", and he exited the house.

* * *

A/N: Hey please do tell me how you find this story and the next chapter will be the end of all this sad theme because I am getting sad myself and want to punch myself to death for making Kate cry a lot.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_John looked at the beeping machines, each one of them declaring that his friend is dead, his phone started buzzing. He looked at the ID nervously, it was the person he was dreading to talk right now, but this time he had to pick up._


	27. Strange Dream

A/N: Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story plus reviewing it. It makes me really, really happy and I am on cloud 9. Anyways this is not a last chapter maybe a few more but if you're getting bored of this story I can cut it short and skip insignificant details and eat up half of the story and present it but it would lose its demeanor, so bear with me for a bit long… hehe. I promise I won't disappoint you.

**Thanks to Loveheart-chan, vintage87, j26176, Jill Kennedy, Veronica Kennedy, In The Name of Cake for reviewing story so far.**

Disclaimer: I am sick and tired of writing disclaimers but… I don't own Resident Evil and its characters and I only own story and Kathleen.

* * *

Strange Dream

"Becky how's he?" John asked Rebecca.

"He's slipped into coma, there's a very little chance", Rebecca told him.

"Why you have to do that kid", John cursed as he watched the comatose form of his best friend. It had been 5 days since Kathleen went living with Redfields. The three days after that passed by easily but Leon got worse since the day he had talked or more of yelled at her on phone and to top it off all the trouble began when they got this mission concerning an outbreak in some small village. A four member team, which consisted Leon, John, Billy and Bruce was sent there to check the place out but they fell for the trap and it took them 1 whole day to get out of there fatally injuring Leon.

Leon had been shot again in his left shoulder and unlike before he had lost too much blood and to top all that one of the BOW would have cut off his head and devoured on it if it wasn't for three of them. Only they knew how they even managed to get him alive to their base hospital. They had treated the virus but the bullet was making a disaster. He had slipped into coma and was still fighting death.

"Did you tell Kathleen?" John asked.

"I don't have the heart to tell her", Rebecca told him checking on the Leon and avoiding the subject and any form of eye contact.

"You know she's been calling me since the time when we reached here and I can't ignore her calls any more, somebody has to break the news to her", John said.

"I say we wait a few more hours maybe he comes out of coma then we can tell her", Rebecca said, more like pleaded.

"I guess I can do that, I too don't want her to suffer a heart attack. The moment we tell about Leon's condition, she would be as good as dead", John said again looking at his friend.

***

Leon walked through an unknown place, it was dark all around but a light was covering him so where ever he moved he could see only the area illuminated by the spot light. 'Am I dead or what, I don't remember anything after that fight with that BOW, what is this place', he thought. He searched for someone to tell him what place it was and then he felt someone touch him from behind and he turned to find his grandma standing there.

"Grandma where am I?" Leon asked.

"I'll tell you but not now", his grandma said.

"But now tell me, where's Kathleen", she asked.

"She's at Redfield's place", Leon her.

"Why? She was supposed to take care of you, be with you. I guess I was wrong about everything, she's was never meant for you also you never needed her", his grandma said disappointed.

"It's not what you think; she does take care of me. She takes my care as if I am a five-year-old", Leon told her smiling.

"A five-year-old, she considers you that, she's not the right girl", Leon heard someone say and turned to find it was his grandpa.

"Grandpa?? What's going on am I dead, what's happening", Leon asked half believing that he was dead.

"No you are not dead, well not right now", Leon again turned and saw his father was standing with his mother.

"Mom, Dad you too and what do you mean I am not dead yet", Leon said to his family.

"It means that you are dying", a young man of his father's age spoke.

"But you have to go back", a young woman standing beside him said.

"What do you mean, if I am here then I am dead right", Leon asked.

"No, you are not here. We are here", an old woman spoke.

"We're here to remind you what you promised her", another old man spoke.

"What? Who?" Leon said and he heard someone crying, "that voice I remember it. It's Kathleen, she… she needs me. I am all she got and she's all I got."

He saw that they all smiled and his grandma asked him, "Where is she again?"

"Here in my heart and that's what's keeping me alive isn't it", Leon said smiling and bright light blinded him.

John looked at the beeping machines, each one of them declaring that his friend is dead, his phone started buzzing. He looked at the ID nervously, it was the person he was dreading to talk right now, but this time he had to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered in a croaking voice.

"John where's Leon and don't you lie to me I know something bad has happened. Just tell me where is he?" Kathleen asked and he could tell that she had been crying for hours. He heard some consoling sounds from the back but couldn't make out what they were saying just that they were asking her to stop crying, 'John where is he? Where's Leon?" she broke off crying.

"Kathleen… he's ….he's", John tried to speak but he didn't know how exactly to tell her.

"He's what, John?" she asked desperately not stopping crying.

"He's de…" John was about to say 'dead' when someone snatched phone from him.

"I am fine Kate", Leon spoke and heard a sigh of relief from Kathleen's end.

"Thank god, I am coming back", she said timidly and nervously.

"No, no, no", Leon said getting up suddenly and John and Rebecca tried to push him down.

"Why, you are not still mad are you?" She asked, "If you are, I am sorry but I am coming back I promise you, you won't even know that I am there, just please let me come", she pleaded him.

Leon felt his heart sink at her statement, "No, we are just on a mission, so it would be better if you stay with Redfields and I doubt that they would let you come", he said smiling and Rebecca shot him something and he screamed in pain.

"What… What happened?" she asked.

"Its… its nothing John poked me hard", Leon said glaring at Rebecca who smiled apologetically.

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

"Soon, I'll let you know", Leon said, "Look I'll call you later, ok"; Leon told her as Rebecca told him that he should take some rest and disconnected the call.

"Now you can stop gawking", Leon said to John handing back his phone.

"That was awesome. We thought you were dead", John said excitedly.

"Yeah I thought the same", Leon told him, and he didn't knew whether he saw a dream or really died for a moment but knew one thing for sure. He could now give name to that feeling which he gets when he sees Kathleen, it was love. He smiled at the fact that he loved her from the beginning but didn't knew it all along.

"What are you smiling about", John asked.

"That I loved her and didn't knew", Leon answered truthfully.

"You know love walks in your life so silently and inconspicuously that you hardly know about", John said.

"Now where's that coming from?" Leon asked shocked that John could say something like that.

"Its, what your wife told me when I asked her how can you love someone like Ada", John said grinning.

"She sure knows me a lot", Leon said smiling, as he felt sleepy since Rebecca had shot him with sleeping injection.

***

Leon shot up from bed soaked wet in sweat, panting. He saw to his side Kathleen wasn't there. He got up and ran down stairs calling her name but she's was nowhere. 'Where are you?', Leon thought as he searched each and every room of his house Shadow following closely behind him. He totally ignored the phone which was ringing for some time and the answering machine played its message and then Leon heard the voice which he was wanting to hear for so long ,"Leon?", it was Kathleen's.

Leon ran down to the phone while she said that she know that he's not there but she was worried for him so, she's just called 'cause he wouldn't pick up his phone, so she had to call somewhere so she called here. Leon reached the phone and held it to his ear and said, "Kate", but too late she had already hung up.

It had been a week since he had a fresh bullet wound about which he still hadn't told Kathleen. He was out from the hospital for about two days but still he didn't told Kathleen that he was back, 'cause he didn't wanted to tell her about his new injury or she would be shocked to death which he didn't wanted not after he realized how much he loved her. He walked to kitchen to get himself water.

* * *

A/N: A bit of paranormal stuff hope you liked it. Please tell me how you find that part. Review Please!! XD

_**Next Chapter…**_

_Kathleen woke up or rather shot up from what was called unconsciousness. She scanned the room in which she were, she didn't recognized it a bit, which only meant one thing that she was in someone else's house on someone else's bed._


	28. Broken Heart

A/n: Again **I uploaded two chapters** so if you missed or skipped go back. Well these chapter are shorter from the rest because I was feeling bit lazy but I had to upload something and didn't wanted you guys to be waiting to I uploaded these two I hope you enjoy reading it and thanks to all who are reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its character they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Broken Heart

Kathleen was sitting on a park bench, it was raining and she was soaking wet. She was feeling cold but it was nothing to what she really felt. Although Leon answered her calls, talked to her and not shouted but she could tell that he was definitely hiding something from her. She didn't asked him what it was because she was afraid that he might get angry at her again but the thought that he's been hiding something made her worse each day. She knew that he was at their home right now but every time they talked he claimed that he was on a mission. And the fact that he told her that he never needed her caused a pain in her heart. She knew that he would never ever get over Ada but she thought that he would never leave her.

But now she was sitting on a bench soaking herself in rain and in her own tears thinking about the past events that changed her life and the time when she met Leon. She didn't knew why his grandmother told them to marry each other. She knew that she was right about the part that Leon was good for her but the part about her was just the opposite and she was the worst he could get. How in the world could she have thought that he would love her; that he would forget Ada and would eventually love her if she gave him enough time. She did not deserve him and with that thought she closed her eyes.

***

Kathleen woke up or rather shot up from what was called unconsciousness. She scanned the room in which she were, she didn't recognized it a bit, which only meant one thing that she was in someone else's house on someone else's bed. The last thing she remembered was that she was sitting on the bench soaking herself in rain. Her clothes had also been changed. After that she must have gotten unconscious due to cold and after that she didn't even wanted to think about it. A lump of clothes were by bedside on the floor which she recognized as her and the one who had brought her here. She could hear the rain which was still continuing.

Fresh hot tears streamed down her face. She needed no wanted Leon by her side. She reached for the phone which was by the bed and it had a dial tone, she dialed his number with shaky hands and waited nervously for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Leon, its Kate. I know you are not on a mission please I need you please come and get me", she cried on the phone.

"Kate what's wrong…" Leon tried to speak.

"Don't ask me anything. Just, please come here, I need you. Please, I beg you…" she cried trying to hold herself together.

"Kate I am on my way", Leon said and Kathleen heard someone's footsteps outside the room.

"Just hurry please", she said as she heard the door open.

She didn't disconnect the phone but didn't turn either to see who had brought her here. She felt him get on the bed and he threw his arms around her and she gasped, "What happened, you had a bad dream", he asked. And turned her to face him and she closed her eyes, "What happened, Kate", he said again concerned. She opened her eyes and was greeted by none other than her husband concerned gaze, "You ok?" he asked again.

Kathleen snuggled in his arms and cried for what felt like eternity to Leon. He didn't knew what made her so sad or what made her almost commit a suicide. He was almost scared to death when he'd find her unconscious on the park bench when he and Redfield siblings were searching for her in the heavy down pour. If it wasn't for Shadow, maybe he wouldn't be able to find her. Although he hated when she cried but he let her cry this time, for all he knew she was very much upset. To have called him and say that she needs him, begging him to come and take her, made him worry like hell and the way she looked when he turned her, made him concerned for her more than anything else.

"You Ok, honey", the last word just slipped out of his mouth and Leon cursed himself for it.

Kathleen nodded and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at our place. I have a cottage too you see. Redfields and I bought them together, didn't they tell you", Leon said in a comforting tone.

She shook her head, "I thought someone took advantage of me", she told him.

"What?!! Nobody took advantage of you, Claire changed your clothes", Leon told her, "So that's what made you so upset", he asked and she nodded and Leon hugged her tighter, even though it hurt him because of his recent injuries, he needed her to be as close to him as she could be 'cause he needed her warmth which also served in healing him.

"Leon what is this", she asked feeling his bandages over his shirt.

'Shit shouldn't have pulled her that much close', "What??" he asked playing dumb.

"There's something in here, I felt it, don't lie", she said trying to remove his shirt.

"It's nothing really", Leon said trying to make her stop, "Kate it tickles stop", Leon caught hold of her hands so that she would stop.

"Ok, I believe you. Now leave me", she said and Leon let go of her. As soon as he left her, she quickly pulled down his collar and saw the bandage.

"Kate", Leon didn't believe that she moved so fast.

"What's this, if it's nothing then what is something, remove your shirt let me have look at it", she demanded.

"It's nothing really, you know Becky she ties bandages even on scratch", Leon said.

"Leon do it", she said and when Leon saw that there was no way out of it, he removed his shirt and revealed his bandaged shoulder. Kathleen gasped at that, Leon knew that she could tell that what was underneath the bandage. He put on his shirt again and saw that fresh tears were streaming down his wife's face.

"Hey you do know this is part of my life", he said wiping her tears and she again flung her arms around him and cried.

"Leon why does it always have to be you", she asked.

"'Cause others don't have you", Leon said.

"Stop joking", she said softly hit him.

"Ah… it hurts", Leon screamed faking pain.

"I am sorry, I am sorry", she said pulling away.

"Now that hurts more", Leon said pulling her to him once again and both lied on the bed, Kathleen kept her head on Leon's good should and he held her affectionately.

"Kate", Leon said staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm…" she answered that she was listening.

"Do you know why I am here?" he asked caressing her silky hair which fell on her back.

"Because I wanted you to be here?" she said.

"No, because I needed you", he answered now looking at her and she looked up at him, "I am sorry that I yelled at you, I am sorry that I told you to leave me alone and I am sorry that I ever tell you that I never needed you", he paused, "You do know that it's not true right? You do know I need you more than anything in my life, more than Ada because I… I…", Leon couldn't get that three words out of his mouth for which he travelled here to tell her, 'God it's so difficult to tell her', "It's because I… wanted to tell you that I… am here because I…"

"Leon I know you hate it when I ask but are you alright?", she asked looking concerned.

'No, how can I be alright when I am trying to say that three words which I haven't said to anybody', he thought and before he could say anything, the door bell rang and Kathleen looked in that direction.

"I think we should see who it is", she said getting up.

"Yeah, I'll go and check, why don't you take a shower or something", he said getting up and walking towards the door.

Leon walked to the door and opened it, "How is she", Claire rushed in followed by her brother and sister-in-law.

"Welcome Claire, and yeah she's fine. She is having a shower, I guess", Leon told her closing the door.

"Without you?" Claire said.

"Don't talk like John for god's sake", Leon said rolling his eyes and walking to living room where Chris and Jill were.

"We brought dinner, thought that we should have it together", Jill said.

"Thank you, by the way how are the kids? I didn't get time to ask you that between all this", Leon asked.

"Fit as they can be, Kathleen is a good Doctor you know", Jill replied.

"Yeah but why the hell she doesn't want to work?" Claire said making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Because my little five-year-old doesn't want me to", Kathleen who just joined them answered pulling Leon's cheek.

"So, when are you two getting a real one", Jill asked.

"As soon as this one grows up", Kathleen replied.

"That's never gonna happen you know that", Claire said.

"Yeah they never grow up, the biggest example of that is my husband", Jill said.

"Yeah she's right, he's brotherly and all protective but when it comes to household he won't survive without us right Jill", Claire said.

"Do they always talk like this", Leon asked Chris.

"Every time bro", Chris replied.

"So let the ladies talk, why don't we men go to bar or something", Leon asked.

"Yep, let's go", Chris agreed.

"You are not going anywhere", both Kathleen and Jill screamed at their husbands.

"And why is that, honey", Chris tried to butter his wife.

"I told you it's not good for the baby", Jill said.

"And you are not going to get yourself drunk cause it's bad for your shoulder get it", Kathleen frowned at Leon.

"Okay", both men sighed and settled themselves on the couch joining the conversation.

* * *

A/n: Review Please!!! I like reading reviews whether they're good or bad, you can also ask me questions and I'll definitely answer them. Bye, take care and have a wonderful day.

**Next Chapter…**

_Leon felt electricity run through him from her touch, 'I cannot take it anymore, she's asking for it', Leon thought again and without further thinking, he held her by shoulders and literally threw her on the bed, climbed on top of her._


	29. The Feeling Called ‘Love’

A/N: So Leon finally realizes after so many chapters that he loves Kate but many Chapters will it take him to make Kate realize that only a few; yes the story is finally reaching its end and **thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, I really loved each and every review, thank you so so much.**

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or its character just my sweet Kathleen and the storyline which revolves around her and Leon.

* * *

The Feeling Called 'Love'

"Leon can't you do something about this door", Kathleen asked Leon.

Leon looked at her, "What?" Leon asked.

"Don't behave as you don't know anything", she said moving up to him.

"Seriously, What?" Leon asked again.

"The door, it doesn't have a lock and it's a bathroom door for god's sake", she said.

"Oh… that, what do you want me to do about it?" he said again busying himself in choosing his clothes.

"Fix it or at least get someone to fix it", she said.

"Why do you want it to be fixed, you do know I am not looking", Leon said casually, "Even though I wanted a couple of times."

"Leon S. Kennedy, you're such a…" she didn't complete her sentence and sat on the bed huffing.

"Such a… what?" he said smirking.

"Leon are you going to get it fixed or not?" she asked.

"What if I say no", Leon said smirking and rummaging the contents of his suitcase, "I mean you're my wife, aren't you and you do remember I saw you at hotel that day and I think I'd seen enough."

"So you really aren't going to fix that", she asked once again and he didn't reply, "Fine have it your way then."

"Kate if you so want to get it fixed, why don't call somebody by yourself", he called after her.

"'Cause there's always more to see with me", she said smirking as she walked to the bathroom shutting the door.

'Did she really say that', he asked himself. It was two days past his arrival and he never left any opportunity to flirt with Kathleen go waste and this was the first time, she flirted back. 'Man she's full of surprises, I can't wait to tell her that I love her, yeah right, every time you go to tell her that you love her, you only speak non-sense', Leon thought. When he knew that he needed help with that he told Redfields all about his marriage and his Grandma's last wish. At first they didn't believed him but then Claire told them that she really doubted that he could find a right girl for himself and he had frowned at her but since that time all three of them had been helping him so that he could confess his love but, 'It's too hard maybe I should leave it the way it is she's not going anywhere, well not now', he thought.

"What are you searching", Kathleen asked getting out of the shower.

"Camera, but I think I won't need it anymore", Leon again flirted with her, and she gave him a frowned looked which he loved.

"How disappointing", she said sarcastically sitting down on the table and turning on the hair dryer.

Leon rummaged through the contents a couple of more minutes, "Will you tell me what are you finding maybe I can help", Kathleen asked switching off dryer and starting to brush her hair.

"My holster", he replied.

"Which one?" she asked getting up.

"The one in which I keep my gun", Leon told her.

"Ha, ha very funny", she said sarcastically.

"So what do you mean which one, how many do I have", Leon asked being frustrated from so much rummaging.

"I meant which one, the shoulder one or the ankle or the one put one your thigh or the one you put on your belt or…"she started counting.

"Ok I get it, I was asking for the shoulder one", Leon said getting her point.

"Move, let me have a look", she asked to step aside and he did and she bent and her hair slid off her back, "Do you remember where you kept it?" she asked as Leon watched her rummage.

"I kept it in the suitcase only", Leon said.

"It must be in the other, you brought two, right", she said flipping her hair which hit Leon's face and he smelt it which kind of provoked him and he started feeling dizzy. He watched her move towards the other suitcase and flipped it open, withdrawing his holster in slow motion. Leon held his head as she walked towards him holding his holster, 'What's happening?' he thought.

"Here", she held his holster, "Are you Ok", she asked.

'No, do you seriously think that I'll be ok if you seduce me like this. No, no, no. No, no don't touch me now', Leon thought as he saw her move towards him placing her hand on his forehead try to feel his temperature, he gasped.

"Funny your temperature's normal", she slowly slid her hand from his forehead to his cheek to his shoulder which almost felt as if she was caressing him, "Does your shoulder hurt? Why are you acting so odd and sweating as if you're standing in a steam bath or something", she asked concerned.

Leon felt electricity run through him from her touch, 'I cannot take it anymore, she's asking for it', Leon thought again and without further thinking, he held her by shoulders and literally threw her on the bed, climbed on top of her. He looked at her deep blue eyes and she looked at his sky blue ones. He had resisted for too long thinking that it was lust but it was love all along but the problem is if she knows about it or not, guess there is only one way to find out. Leon bent lower and lower with each second. He paused when his hair that covered his eyes kissed her skin and he could feel her warm breath on his face, it was all so tempting, he moved more closer.

They barely touched each other's lips, as they heard a bang from the floor below, Kathleen looked in the direction which made Leon kiss her on cheek again, "I think there's someone down there", she said.

"Kennedy", Chris answered her question.

"Its Chris", she said and pushed Leon a bit but Leon didn't move a bit, he was not going to let any of the Redfields to ruin this situation.

"Kathleen, where are you, we have to take you, Jill's in real pain", Claire screamed after her brother.

"I think she's having labor pains, we should help", she said and Leon had no option but to get off her.

***

"I am a father", Chris yelled in joy when Kathleen told him that the delivery was normal and both his kids were ok and mother couldn't be any better.

"Yes that too twice", Leon reminded him.

"Yes, two kids", he said and fainted.

"There he goes again", Claire said sighing.

"Now don't you crush him with your arms ok and support his neck plus, don't drop him", Kathleen said as she handed Chris his baby once he was conscious enough.

"It's so small", Chris said to his wife who was holding his other baby.

"They're just born bro", Claire said as she played with baby whom Jill had.

"Thank you Kathleen", Jill thanked her.

"No problem I kinda like it, you see", Kathleen said as she settled herself next to Leon, "But I am tired alright."

"Let me help you", Leon said as he swung an arm around her affectionately, so that she could use him as pillow.

"Thanks", she said it so softly that only Leon could hear.

"Aww… how sweet", Claire said looking at them.

"Shut up, Red", Leon snapped.

"But you two look so cute together", she said.

"Yeah you two are the cutest couple on this earth", Jill agreed.

"Chris would you please help us out here", Leon asked for support.

"Yeah, you two are next cutest thing to my babies, Man", Chris said grinning.

"I asked for your support", Leon reminded him.

"I gave my support", Chris said siding his wife and sister.

"Kate at least you say something", Leon asked his wife.

"I am very tired right now, Leon", she again said softly and Leon looked at her. She had her head on Leon's good shoulder, her eyes closed. She was so much tired that she didn't even pushed the hair out of her face, which were hiding it. Leon pushed her hair out of her face, caressing her in such a way that Redfields did not notice and said, "let's go home", and she only nodded, "Guys I think we better go, its late", Leon said to Redfields and they all nodded.

***

When they reached home Shadow greeted them, wagging its tail and running towards them.

"Did you filled his bowl before we left?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, I did", Leon answered as he stroked Shadow.

"Please fill it one more time, I think he's hungry", she said.

"No problem. Come boy", Leon said calling Shadow to follow him.

"Thanks", Kathleen said and Leon just waved to tell her it was no problem.

Leon went in the kitchen where Shadow's bowl were and found that it was empty. He moved to the cupboard and withdrew dog food and when he turned he found Shadow had carried his bowl towards him, "She sure knows us well boy", Leon said to Shadow as he filled his bowl and Shadow barked in agreement, "And now don't disturb us ok."

Leon got in the bedroom and found that Kathleen had already changed. She gave him a weak smile as he entered the room and he smiled whole heartedly. He took his pajamas and changed, although he had again started sleeping bare chest, since he no more had to hide anything, but this time he pulled a loose T-shirt on since Kathleen felt uncomfortable when she saw his fresh still bandaged wounds. He climbed on the bed after her, "Would you be on my right side please", he asked and she nodded and without any further ado he lifted her up and transferred her on his right.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It would have taken a lot more time otherwise", Leon said as he held her by waist.

"Show off", she murmured and he couldn't help but smile and the scent of her hair filled his nostrils and he remembered the morning's event. He hadn't forgotten about it, he actually was thinking about it the whole day. He barely touched her lips but its taste came running in whenever he remembered it, if only the youngest Redfields have waited a little longer, he would definitely had tasted it but even though he didn't make it, he was happy 'cause he, for the first time in the life liked this cat and mouse game.

"What are you thinking", Kathleen asked.

"Nothing", Leon lied, "Why?"

"Nothing you were just moving your hands up I guess", she said and Leon didn't knew what was her feeling, 'cause he did move his hands up from her waist to her chest almost involuntary.

"I am sorry", he apologized lowering his hands and she turned to face him. 'Shit!! You have to do it', Leon thought.

"You know you changed a lot", she whispered, why Leon didn't know, maybe 'cause she was close to him or didn't want to say that all too loud.

The wind blew her hair on her face and Leon got a little annoyed, he pushed her hair out of her face again, though he hated when something blocked her face but he quite enjoyed pushing her hair out of her face, 'cause every time he touched her, she blushed and looked more beautiful, "Why do you say that?", he asked her.

"It's nothing just forget about it", she said turning back.

"Kate, tell me. Am I really the one you wanted?" Leon asked her and stopped her from turning, so that he could look more at her beautiful face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not showing any readable expression.

"Would you have married me even if Grandma hadn't asked us to?" Leon asked feeling a weight in his heart, "Would you have taken me as your husband, if we would have met somewhere else and in another circumstances. Would have cared for me then, worried about me then and would you have…." he was about to ask would she loved him then but he realized she didn't loved him even now, then how could he expect her to love him, if he had shown up as Agent Kennedy. This thought made him feel pain, he felt miserable. He felt desperate need for warmth, for care and for love.

Without saying anything Kathleen moved forward and snuggled in his arms, "I would still have… loved to marry you, even if we met at another situation. Because I married Leon Scott Kennedy and not Agent Kennedy."

Leon pulled her closer so that he could feel every bit of her warmth ignoring the pain in his shoulder. She made him feel important, made him feel that there was more to him than just being an agent and most important of all she made him feel he was loved for which he was hungry for almost 7 years and when he got it, he won't be letting go off it even if he die.

Leon crushed her in his arms; she could tell that he had been thinking about something, hiding something. She knew the question he wanted to ask was not actually what he had asked. She always thought that he would eventually love her and still was thinking the same. When he moved his hands up her chest, she was definitely sure that he was thinking about the kiss which he almost had that morning. Even though he barely touched her lips but she could still feel it. Every time he hugged her, he more of a crushed her, she could feel him tense up and how he liked it when she was annoyed. The fact that he was happy made her happy, she felt something warm and wet and immediately knew that it was his blood. He was hugging her so tight that his stitches must have worn out.

"Leon, stop!" Kathleen almost screamed.

"What you couldn't breathe", he asked loosening his hug a bit.

"No, it's your stitches", she said pulling away from him, he saw tears in her eyes. She got up and hurried to his suitcase and took out his medical supplies and hurried back towards him.

"Remove you shirt", she said as she disappeared out from the room. Leon removed his shirt, the pain was back the moment she pulled away and left him. He wasn't able to feel it until now. He looked at his shoulder, the bandages were soaked wet with his blood, from the look of it he had tampered the stitches very badly. Leon heard footsteps, came his way and looked at the door and found Kathleen, he smiled at her but she didn't and hurried towards him.

She cut open the bandages with a scissors and Leon knew she was crying, 'cause every once in a while she would just stop not wanting to go any further but then decided against it and continued cleaning his wound with shaky hands.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want it", Leon spoke.

"You know I do a lot of things that I don't want to do. For instance, I don't want you to hurt yourself, I don't want to see you hurt and most of all I don't want you to get hurt because of me", she said and finished his bandaging and Leon turned and hugged her again, "Stop it or your hurt yourself again", she cried helplessly.

"Sshh……." he quieted her, "You know I love it when I hug you", he whispered in her ear, "It doesn't matter to me that I am hurting myself 'cause you know what; I can't feel it. You know before, I used to hide pain and fake that I was ok but now I don't need to do that, you know why because before as agent I didn't used to show any emotions or feelings, so all I felt was pain and now there is so much to feel that I almost forget how pain felt. Since you came, you changed everything I know you don't see it but ask my friends, they'll tell you. And ask me what you mean to me."

"But…." she tried to speak between sobs.

"Just stay in my arms Kate, please", he pleaded and she didn't say anything after that, "Thanks, and now let's go back to where we left, shall we?"

"But first I have to clean this mess", she said.

"Promise me you'll do it as fast as you did my Bandage", Leon said.

"Promise", she said and he let her go and watched her clean the mess.

After she cleaned the mess and changed the bed sheets. They were again lying on the bed. Kathleen insisted that she stays at her side but without any further thoughts Leon again effortlessly lifted her and placed her on his right and wrapped his wounded arm around her and every time she would try to leave he would fake scream and she got back panicking.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter because I think I won't able to update for a couple of days since I have some important work to do, I hope you'll wait for the next update and please, please take time to Review.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_They were both panting not because they had ran earlier but because of the proximity and of the fact that their hearts were beating twice the rate. _


	30. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Its more than one week that I have remained absent from fanfiction but I took out some time to read them but didn't got the time to upload them anyways I want a lot of reviews so Please guys Review me after all this story will be ending soon just 2-3 chapters more. So read and Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or any of its characters but the story is written by me only and Kathleen's character is purely born out of my imagination.

* * *

Home Sweet Home

"Kennedy will you help us", Chris cried while quarrelling with the custom officers when they set off to be back at DC one week later, "I am gonna take it whether you like it or not."

"But Sir, there is limit to the amount of luggage you can carry", the officer said stuttering from the big Redfield.

"Go help him", Kathleen asked Leon.

"Yeah but which one", Leon asked jokingly and Kathleen gave him, 'Would-you-do-something' look.

"Ok", Leon said and walked towards the officer and started talking with the officer.

"What do think he's saying", Jill asked rocking one of the baby Redfields.

"I don't know but he's good with persuasion thing", Kathleen said.

"He wouldn't stop crying, Jill", Claire said trying to stop the other Baby Redfield from crying.

"Because you are rocking it very hard", Kathleen said taking the baby from her.

"Phew, how do you know whether they are hungry, wet or what exactly they want", Claire asked as she saw Kathleen pretty much quiet the baby.

"Yeah you don't even have to rock them", Jill asked as she noticed that she was rocking the one she was holding but Kathleen wasn't.

"Because, they don't like when you rock when they want to sleep", Kathleen told her as she showed that her baby was quietly asleep in her arms.

"You know I sometimes envy my kids", Chris said walking towards them.

"What did you say Redfield", Jill shot at her husband.

"I said I envy them because your love got divided", Chris said.

Jill smiled at him, "You idiot, come here", Jill passed the baby to Claire and hugged her husband, "Don't you think that way. You know I love you. I am just a little distracted that's all", she said pulling away from him.

"I see you've settled everything", Kathleen said.

"Actually, we didn't. Leon offered to take us by a private plane", Chris told them.

"What?!! Stop him Chris, this is too much on his part", Claire shot at his brother.

"Yeah we don't want him spending for us", Jill said.

"It's no problem, he earns a lot", Kathleen said.

"Yes but we can't take this favor", Jill said.

"Yeah even though he earns a lot it doesn't mean we should spent it in one go", Claire said.

"Hey I am not spending anything. One of the President's jet was here and it's about to fly back. It can take us back", Leon told them.

"Oh it's okay, then", Jill said as she took the baby back from Claire and Chris did the same to the one in Kathleen's hand and Redfields walked in the direction in which Leon told them to.

"What are you waiting for?" Leon asked as he moved to his wife.

"Just wondering, why exactly the President's plane is here without him", she said eyeing him curiously.

Leon bent forward to her, "Because I called for it", he whispered in her ear and she smiled and he smiled happily, "Now let's leave before we're late."

"For what?" Kathleen as took hold of his arm.

"I don't know you tell me", Leon said bumping his shoulder slightly against hers.

"You remember the last time we travelled by plane together", Leon asked Kathleen when they took seats.

"Yes, it was may be when we went to Canada right", she answered.

"Yeah, remember what I told you to pretend", Leon asked his eyes gleaming with hope.

"No, What?", Kathleen played dumb, of course she remembered he had asked her if she was afraid of take off and she said no, then he asked her to pretend it but she didn't, he pretended as if he was afraid of take off.

"Nothing, just asking if you remembered", Leon said disappointed.

"At a time like this I don't remember anything", she told him.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"'Cause it makes me kind of nervous when flight takes off", she said smiling at him.

"You're such liar", Leon said holding her hand but smiling.

"What I lied about", she said and both started laughing and the Redfields look at them not knowing what had happened.

"Don't you feel sleepy on the flights", Kathleen asked Leon as she watched the last Redfield go to sleep and Leon shook his head, "Why?"

"You do know Kate sleep and I are archenemies", Leon joked.

"Is that so, so how come you become best friends when I try to wake you up when you have to go to work", Kathleen asked.

"Because I don't like work nor does sleep, that's why", Leon replied.

"You always have an answer", Kathleen said rolling her eyes.

"That's something John taught me", Leon said grinning.

"I don't know but it's cold and I feel sleepy", she said.

"So let's sleep then", Leon said pulling a single blanket over her and himself.

"Why don't you get yourself another blanket", Kathleen asked.

"'Cause it's got something that other doesn't have", Leon told her.

"What?" she asked a bit confused.

"YOU", he said as he pulled her closer under the blanket.

***

"Home Sweet Home", Leon yelled as he stepped in his house and inhaled a lungful of air and started coughing.

"This is what happens when you don't clean the house", Kathleen said as she walked after him.

"Ha *cough* ha… very funny", Leon said between the coughs.  
"Leon!!! What have you done to this place", Kathleen asked, "It looks like…"

"Shit", Leon completed her sentence and she looked angrily at him, "This is what happens when you leave your five-year-old alone."

"Congratulations, you just got promoted and you are now a three- year-old", she said as she pulled her hair up in messy bun.

"You are not going to clean it now", Leon asked surprised.

"Yes, I am gonna clean it now", Kathleen said starting to pick up pizza boxes and soda cans.

"But we're just back from a long tiring flight", Leon whined.

"Since when did you care about it", Kathleen asked taking the trash to kitchen.

"I don't know? But it doesn't matter, what am I supposed to do when you are cleaning", Leon asked.

"Why don't you cook us dinner", she suggested.

"Yeah I can do that, only if I want us to be end up in hospital", Leon said dropping himself on the couch.

"If you can't do anything then sit quietly, learn something from Shadow", she said.

"Yeah, yeah", Leon said ignoring it, "Wait did you just ask me to be like a dog", he said shooting up from the couch.

"I didn't mean that", she said as she took some dirty dishes to kitchen.

"Yes, you did. You just asked me to behave like Shadow", Leon said blocking her way.

"You are taking it too personally", she replied as she rounded around him moving towards kitchen.

"Ah… Hah… see you just admit it", Leon said.

"What??!! I didn't and please pick your shoes before someone trips", she said noticing that he had yet again thrown his shoes in random directions.

"You think of me as a dog, how mean of you", Leon yelled at her.

"Leon, you are too much, stop exaggerating for god's sake", Kathleen said now annoyed.

"See, you are getting annoyed. People always get annoyed when they hear truth", Leon said proving his point.

"Stop being childish, will you. I never meant it that way", Kathleen said and stopped her cleaning.

"I am not being childish", Leon started walking towards the couch backwards but he tripped and fell hitting the back of his head. He sat up rubbing his head and saw that he tripped on his shoe, "Now who put it there", he yelled.

"Now that would be you", he looked sideways and saw Kathleen sitting next to him, she had run to him when he fell, and they both started laughing.

"You were right somebody did trip on my shoe", Leon said getting up.

"I am always right, I knew you are too careless", she said.

"So do you need help cleaning this all up", Leon asked.

"If you wanted to help you could have helped", Kathleen said shocked at his statement and understanding why he was creating such a big scene over a small statement.

"But I wanted you to ask for my help", he said.

"You do know Shadow is more helpful than you", she told him in a as matter-of-factly tone.

"Did you just compared me to Shadow, again", Leon said surprised.

Kathleen ran for the stairs and he ran after her and saw Shadow look at them for a moment then yawned and got back to sleep.

"Kate you won't get away now", Leon yelled as he ran up the stairs and he heard her giggling.

"You won't catch me", she called back.

"Oh yes I will", Leon said jumping a last few steps; he looked at the small passage way, which led to their bedroom and guest's rooms. He stealthily walked to their bedroom and slowly pushed open the door, but she was not inside. He heard movements behind him and turned just in time to see his wife come out of one the guest rooms which was closest to stairs, she ran when he noticed her and he ran after her too. She hurriedly walked down the stairs but Leon just jumped down right in front of her and she backed away.

"So you were saying something I guess", he said closing in on her.

"Leon it was a joke", she said backing away.

"But it wasn't when you said it the first time", Leon said moving closer.

"You know I didn't meant it that way", she said backing away and softly hit the wall behind her and looked at it to see what was behind just in reflex and when she looked back again Leon was so close that they could feel each other's breath. He had pushed her to the wall and she was totally trapped between him and wall behind her.

"Leon!!" she breathed and Leon put his hands on the wall closing the space between them. They were both panting not because they had ran earlier but because of the proximity and of the fact that their hearts were beating twice the rate. Leon moved more closer and watched her close her eyes and Leon looked at her lips which made him more tempted and raised his heart beat a couple of times, 'Just this once', Leon thought as he went for her lips.

"What are you two doing", John said entering the house which almost made Leon kiss the wall.

"Something that I don't need your help with", Leon said annoyed.

"I just heard that you guys are back in town and I came to see you", he said completely ignoring Leon's comment. Leon watched Kathleen go up the stairs.

"So what do you want", Leon asked.

"I see you were about to kiss her", John said once he realized Kathleen was not there.

"So, she's my wife", Leon said frowning.

"So you want me to go away", John asked.

"Yes", Leon replied being frustrated.

"Ok then, bye", John turned and started walking out.

"What??!! You are gonna leave just like that", Leon asked shocked 'cause he knew that John would never do that.

"Yeah, I guess. You are stepping up in relationship and who could be happier than me", John said opening the door.

"I didn't get it", Leon said suspiciously.

"Look if you move ahead I can tease you afterwards. So buh- bye", he said and left smiling smugly.

Leon got up to bedroom where he supposed Kathleen was, of course he could not resume from where he left off. He didn't even knew whether she wanted it or not. He could only take chances when she was not expecting it otherwise he might make a terrible mistake.

"Uh… getting ready for something?" Leon asked as he watched Kathleen rummage in the closet.

"Its Wednesday dinner's at Redfields, plus they are throwing party for kids", she said, "They just called."

"I should get ready too", Leon said.

"Yeah go get ready, while I tidy this place a bit and give Shadow his food", she said walking out and Leon sighed in relief that everything was back to normal.

***

"Kate, are you ready", Leon asked opening his bedroom door to see if his wife was ready or not.

"Oh I just have to do the hair", she said brushing it.

"You look beautiful with your hair down", Leon blurted out.

"Did you just gave your opinion about my looks", she asked shocked.

"I guess so, you do look nice with your hair down", Leon told her.

"Ok then I am all ready", she said getting up and walking to him.

"You did fill Shadow's Bowl right", Kathleen asked Leon a little while in the drive.

"Yeah", Leon answered, "You look pretty today."

"Thanks", she said blushing, "You too look nice today."

"I thought I look nice everyday", Leon said grinning.

"Yes, you do", Kathleen said cutting the argument.

"Thank you, by the way you look hot everyday", Leon again flirted with her.

"So you think I should have worn something different, a super mini-skirt for instance", she said.

Leon looked at her then at her legs, "I don't think that's a bad idea", he said smirking.

"If I were someone else I would have thrown you out of your own car", she said to him.

"Believe me, if you wear something like a super mini-skirt, you'll look super hot and sexy", Leon said as he pulled his car at Redfields.

"Shut up, ok. I don't want John to hear it", she said getting out.

"Yes ma'am. Now if you", Leon said giving his arm to her and she took it.

***

"That was one hell of a party", Leon said as he jumped on the bed to get sleep.

"Yeah but I think they over did it", Kathleen said getting out of the bathroom.

"They are Redfields they over do everything", Leon said rolling his eyes as he watched Kathleen sit at the end of the bed struggling to get her earring out. She had her back towards him.

"You locked the doors, right", She asked.

"Yes, Why?" he asked.

"It because Shadow open it and leaves it open, its better he stays in or out. I think it's better to keep him in since it rainy season and he would get his paws dirty and then it would be a headache for me", she said.

"Yep, I locked the doors and Shadow is in the house, alright", Leon said proudly.

"God I can't get this thing out", Kathleen screamed in frustration.

Leon moved closer and hung his legs on either side of her and took hold of her hand and whispered, "Let me have a look."

And she let him have a look at it, although Leon could get it easily but he took the advantage and got closer, until his chest touched her back, he sided her hair with one hand and slowly pulled her earring out. He let the earring fall to the floor and moved closer, inhaling her scent and before he knew it, he kissed her neck. He was tempted again and he started kissing her neck more passionately moving down to her collar bone, "Leon, it's not right", Kathleen managed to speak. Leon totally ignored and continued kissing her, "Leon stop, please", she said again her voice wavering.

Leon came to senses and realized what he was doing, he pulled back, "I…. I'm sorry, I got carried away", he apologized. He watched Kathleen get up and go to the bathroom, 'Shit!! You ruined it Kennedy; months of trust, reliability everything. She's never gonna trust you now. Damn!! This is so annoying', he cursed himself.

Leon heard the door open and looked in the direction and saw Kathleen come out, she avoided his gaze and went to her side of the bed. Leon having no options but to go to his side, switching off the lights in the process and lied on the bed. He looked at Kathleen; she had her back towards him. He moved a little closer but not too close.

"Kate", Leon called but she didn't answer, "Are you mad at me? Look I am sorry ok. You do know that I also have some needs of my own, right but I promise it won't happen again, I'll never do it again, please forgive me", Leon felt helpless, he didn't knew what to do to make her understand his feelings other than saying the three words which were getting hard to say whenever she was around.

"I am sorry", Kathleen said so softly that he could hardly have heard it if he was a few inches away.

"What??!! Why??" Leon asked shocked, isn't he was the one who lost control over his feelings but wait maybe she did too.

"I over-reacted, it's that I am not ready yet", she turned and faced him and saw his eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Thanks for understanding me", he said moving closer to her.

"You're my husband, it's your right, isn't it", she said and he smiled.

"So does that mean I can hold you now, I kinda feel cold alone", he asked and she nodded and he held her, "Thanks", he said as he pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, keep reviewing. THANK YOU!!!

_Also vintage87 asked me in reviews if Kate and Leon are going to be parents too, well not in this fic, they won't be becoming parents and I am sorry I didn't answer this long before, it kept slipping my mind and I am really very sorry about it._

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Why don't just go and die now, the more early, the better", she screamed getting up and releasing herself from his grip in the process._


	31. Leon’s Fear

A/n: Sorry for not updating for so long plus this chapter is respectively shorter than the rest. And I am really very upset I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter :(. Anyways thanks for reading and for your support I really appreciate it. Only one or two updates to go and the story will be ending, so please give reviews, cause I like reading them even if they are bad, although it would make me sad but it'll help me be a good author.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or any of its characters, except the story and Kathleen.

* * *

Leon's Fear

"You're back early", Kathleen said as she held the door open for Leon.

"Yeah did a lot of paper work today and that's all", he replied getting in and starting to remove his shoes.

"Why don't you go and get yourself a hot shower, it would make you feel better", Kathleen asked as she placed his things in place.

"Ok", Leon said getting up.

Leon literally dragged his feet upstairs, he was too tired to do anything but he needed a shower. He pulled out some random clothes and walked towards the bathroom. When he got out, all he wanted to do was lie down somewhere so the one thing that came first in sight was his bed. He walked to the bed and let himself fall on it.

"You seem very tired", Kathleen spoke as she caressed him and he loved the feel of it. He opened his eyes to see that he was actually keeping his head on her lap which was the most comfortable thing ever, "You didn't noticed me, right."

Leon nodded, "I hate paperwork, they make me feel as if I was holding the earth for one whole day", Leon said closing his eyes enjoying Kathleen's caring touch.

"Rest for now ok, it's too early for dinner now. I'll wake you up for it", she said smiling.

"But don't you move from here, ok", Leon said holding her hand and she smiled in agreement.

Leon woke up and found himself in the dark, it took his eyes a while to adjust in darkness and he realized he was in his bed but Kathleen was not there. He called for her but she didn't responded, he got up and walked to side of the bed turning on the bed side lamps. He then got up and exited his bedroom searching for her, he then heard a gunshot and ran in the direction and found someone lying on the floor of his living room, 'NO please don't be, please', he thought as he moved towards the limp body, slowly turning it and it was Kathleen.

Leon woke up panting and drenched in sweat, "What happened?" someone asked him, he looked sideways and found Kathleen. He took her in his arms hugging her, "Did you had a nightmare again?" she asked concerned and he just nodded. "Don't you ever leave me, never", he said between the pants.

"I would never", Kathleen told him. It has always been this way whenever Leon woke up from a nightmare; he wanted her to be at his side. He just wouldn't let her go anywhere, holding her as close to himself as possible as if telling himself that she was there, telling his heart that hers is beating close to it, feeling her against him made him feel better after nightmare. He never told her what he saw that made him so tense up and made him so worried about her. He told him once that he was afraid that she left him but she knew he was not telling her why she left and that was mainly the reason he was holding her now, feeling her every breath on him.

"What did you see?" she asked and felt his body tense up.

"I don't wanna talk about it", he said making his grip tighter.

"So, do you wanna eat something, its almost dinner time", she asked.

"No, I just wanna be with you", Leon said, "And to get dinner you'll leave me."

"But I'll be here only", she said.

"No, please Kate, don't leave me. I beg you please this is not the first time I am having this nightmare. It keeps coming back and I am afraid it might come true if you go. Please stay with me, please", he pleaded not letting her go.

"Leon what happened? Why are you so afraid of letting me go", she asked concerned.

"'Cause I am afraid you'll leave me forever", he said.

"No, I'll never do that to you, I married you because I wanted to stay with you forever, I won't leave you that easy neither would I let you leave me", she said smiling.

"Kate what is this", Leon asked as he lifted her necklace, when they were lying on the bed holding each other.

"My mum's necklace, she gave it to me when she died. It has a picture of her and dad", she said as she opened the locket to let him see the picture of her deceased parents.

"I have seen them before, where I don't remember", Leon said looking at the picture of his late-in-laws.

"You couldn't have seen them, they died when I was really young 4 or 5 I guess", she told him.

Leon remembered where he had seen them in that weird dream he had, after which he realized that he had loved her all along. They were there and they told him that he should get back, "What your grandparents look like do you have a picture of them", Leon asked.

"Yes, one minute", she reached to the bed side cabinet and withdrew a picture of her grandparents and Leon had seen them too, "It's kind of weird but I saw them too and the part that is weird is that I saw them in this dream, which I had in hospital after I was shot. I saw my grandparents and my parents too. They told me that I have to get back because I promised you", Leon told her, "I know it sounds crazy but I think I was back from the dead because I promised you, that I'll look after you", and he looked at her and saw that she was crying, 'Shit! I forgot that I haven't told her that I was in coma', "Kate I can explain."

"Explain what that you almost died, if it wasn't for me", she said crying.

"Kate, you know I can die any day", Leon said and regretted it the moment after he spoke.

"Why don't just go and die now, the more early, the better", she screamed getting up and releasing herself from him in the process.

"Kate, aren't you over-reacting a bit", Leon said getting up too.

"And you are taking it too lightly", she said getting off the bed and making a bun out of her hair, which annoyed Leon.

"But, it's the fact. I can be gone before I know myself", Leon argued.

"That's what I am saying, if you have to die why don't you die now. We both know you hate waiting", she said getting out of the room.

"You're taking it a little over-board", Leon yelled after her and when she didn't argued back he followed her out saying, "And by the way where are you going", he searched for her in lower levels and found her chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

Leon made his way to her and he took that she was very much furious by the way she was chopping the vegetables and he stared at her for a minute and he was about to say something, "Don't you say anything or I swear I'll chop you right here and right now", she said waving knife at him.

And just one thought ran in his mind, "You know you kind of look beautiful when you are furious", he said grabbing a potato and tossing it air and then catching it again, playing with it.

"Leon, you just move out of here or I swear I am gonna slap you hard", she said threatening him.

"You know, you can't do that", he said grinning.

"That's it I am outta here", she said leaving the knife on the counter and started walking out of the kitchen.

"But then who's gonna cook", he said following her.

"Cook yourself", she said.

"You really want to see me dead, don't you", Leon said and he was met with Kathleen's hard slap on his face, "Aw… that hurts."

"It's nothing to what I feel", she said furiously and stormed off.

Leon ran after and caught her from behind hugging her, "I am sorry shouldn't have said that", Leon said. She didn't say anything and released herself from him and walked away from him, "Kate, I said I am sorry", Leon said following her, "Look I won't say that again, just don't treat me like this. I am feeling miserable here, Kate. Kate, talk to me please, yell at me, scream at me, beat me or slap me do anything. Look I am really very sorry; I'll do anything you say, just talk to me. I beg you", Leon begged her but she totally ignored his pleas.

Leon didn't knew what could make her talk, he had said everything, every feeling he told but she still wasn't talking just doing the chores, tidying up and all sorts of thing but not saying anything. Leon bent down and held her, "That's it I am trying to make you talk and you are totally ignoring me. I won't let go until you say something", Leon said as she struggled to free herself.

"Leon leave me", she spoke finally.

"Say you forgive me first", Leon said still holding her legs and smiling at her.

"I forgive you ok", she said still annoyed.

"Say you'll cook dinner for me, promise me a hug and….." he grinned mischievously and said, "And promise you would kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before."

"How about I do this", she said and kicked him softly.

"Aw…. That hurts", Leon faked pain.

"Then tell me how this feels", she said as kicked him harder than before but not hurting him and he let go of her.

"Nobody kicks me and gets away with it", Leon said getting up and pulling her into a tight hug and she hugged him back, "Don't you ever do that again."

"What? Kick you?" she asked.

"No, Stop talking and ignoring me. I feel as if I am dead", he said.

"You would love to be dead right", she said.

"No, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he whispered hugging her tight.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and taking out time and if you're at it Please Review!!

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"No, she really did", Claire said, "What about you guys, I know Leon must have done something."_


	32. Picnic Day

A/N: Again a very bad chapter title but this was all I could think but any anyways it has a Picnic in it. I really like to thank everyone who is out their reading this fic and a really special thanks to those who reviewed until now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and nor do I own any of its characters but they are part of this fic and Kathleen is a creation my own imagination so I do own her.

* * *

Picnic Day

Kathleen came out of the shower and saw that Leon was sitting upright straight on the bed, wide awake, "Did you have to go on work today also", she asked as he had told her the day before that he had an off today and the fact he was awake meant only one thing that he had to go work today also.

"No, I didn't actually felt you besides me, so I woke up and you really weren't besides me, so I got a little worried but then I heard the shower and knew that you were there so I just waited", he told her.

"You can feel my presence even in sleep?" she asked, even she knew he can feel her presence and reacted to her touch even when he was asleep.

"Yes, absolutely. I can feel you anywhere, I am almost addicted to it", he said smiling.

Kathleen could not believe he said that, ever since he had found her unconscious and brought her to their cottage home, there was change in his behavior. He was more caring and loving from before, flirted with her as if she was not his wife but some girl he's trying to impress and not to mention the incidents when he almost kissed her and the one in which he had almost lost control kissing her passionately, sending waves of electricity through her body with each kiss.

"Better get ready, I'll be taking you for a day out", he said withdrawing some clothes and then walked to the bathroom.

'What's gotten into him? May be he's doing it almost involuntary not noticing that he's flirting with me and plus how long can a man suppress his needs, its almost 7 months', she thought as she sat on the bed doing nothing, 'You shouldn't have stopped him earlier, but then it's for your own good. Both of yours. Its better if you don't go deep in his heart otherwise it would be impossible come out once it's time to be out of his life.'

She closed her eyes and remembered the day when Leon's grandma was alive. One of the evenings when she was fixing dinner and Leon was watching TV his grandma said, "Kathleen dear, so you saw Leon now, he looks good and can support you financially. You can marry him now, right."

"Grandma how many time do I have to tell you that, I have no problem marrying him if he doesn't but he loves someone else, her name is Ada", she told her smiling.

"Did he tell you that", she asked.

"No, but I know, he called her name while he was sleeping", Kathleen told her.

"I don't think so. I would have known if he had loved someone else. He would have told me", his grandma said stubbornly.

"Old lady please, put this thought out of your mind we're not into each other. What if we get married and the one we love shows up afterwards then what are we supposed to do", Kathleen tried to convince her.

"Then you can leave each other and start a new life", his grandma said smiling.

"Old lady where you get these ideas", Kathleen asked slapping her head.

At that time she thought it was stupid to get married and then leave it suddenly in between just for loves sake but now, it all makes sense. Her heart made her denied to marry Leon but it was her heart only which made it up till here. No doubt she felt the pain he felt but now she was ready. Ready to leave everything in a moment's notice when the time comes; this she can do, at least they both will be happy.

The sound of Leon's cell phone ringing pulled her away from her thoughts, she was about to pick up when it got disconnected. The phone rang again but this time it was the home phone. Kathleen crawled unto her side of the bed where the phone was, until now she was on Leon's side of the bed. She picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kathleen, its John", John said from the other end.

"John what made you call?" she asked.

"Is Leon there, wanna ask him something don't worry it's not about work", John said.

"Oh…he's…." she was saying then suddenly, she felt Leon and before she could know he said, "I am here", and took the receiver from her, trapping her between him and the phone cord.

Leon was so close that Kathleen could hear his and her hearts beat a few times faster. He looked straight in her eyes his wet hair dangling on his face. She looked downwards just to avoid his blue gaze which made her feel that he was seeing through her clothes. He put his free hand on her waist pulling her closer to him which made her look in his eyes and she thought that he wanted that cause he kept his eyes focused on hers while talking to John on the phone. His gaze drifted a little downwards and she knew he was looking at her lips, which shivered involuntary at his sudden movement of eyes. He moved to kiss her aiming for her lips but she tried to avoid it but he seemed to read her movements, moving as she moved.

Leon pulled Kathleen a little closer and she was on his lap, 'C'mon kiss me, I want you right here right now', Leon thought as he desperately tried to kiss his wife, who seemed reluctant but he didn't care. Although he had promised her that he wouldn't do that again but his patience gave away when he saw her fresh out of the bath. He would have tried to control himself, if she had changed her appearance a bit till he showered but when he came out of shower and found that she had done nothing to her appearance and was still looking as if fresh out of the shower, he couldn't control himself. He didn't care anymore, he knew once this was over she wouldn't regret it, none of his other girlfriends did. One thing he knew from past experience that he was good kisser and all of his girlfriends just couldn't stop kissing him.

'C'mon Kate, you know I won't leave until you kiss me', Leon thought as he pulled her closer so that there was no gap between the two, and Leon smiled at the fact and his heart raced a bit faster because of this proximity which grew bigger when he saw her smile a little at him just for a moment though, 'So you're playing with me, I like it. You know how to get me restless', he thought again as she stopped struggling what little she was struggling and gave him full control.

Kathleen gave up, she couldn't stop him, and nothing that she would say would stop him, not now when he was this close to getting what he wanted. Her heart beat was so fast, that she could have died if it was some other situation. Leon let the phone drop and the phone dropped to the floor and held her by waist. He moved his hand up her back and she felt electric sparks from his touch. 'Leon, stop please. You promised', she thought.

Leon was about to kiss her and then he saw tears welling up in her eyes, 'But I thought she was loving it', Leon thought and filled with anger when he saw tears in her eyes. He let her go and she got off his lap, 'Why you have to do it Kennedy. If you have stopped yourself, you wouldn't have been seeing this', Leon looked down disappointed of himself. 'How can I do this to the one whom I love this much but then again it can't be done to whom I don't love'.

"I'll go and see", Kathleen said and Leon looked up at her and noticed that someone was ringing the doorbell and she walked out of the room wiping her tears.

"Hey Kathleen how have you been", John asked.

"John, we just talked", Kathleen said.

"So, you guys ready?" he asked.

"For what?" she asked.

"Didn't Leon tell you? I asked him if you two like to go on a picnic and he said yes. It was kinda short notice but you see we forgot to tell you guys and noticed it when we arrived here. So, I called to ask and Leon said yes", John told her.

"Oh he didn't tell me. I came downstairs when he took the phone", Kathleen lied; she knew Leon didn't even listen to what John had said on the phone.

Leon walked down the stairs and gave John smile, he didn't knew what John talked as his all attention was on Kathleen's lips and how to kiss her. But it seemed that he had agreed to do something.

"John and guys are here to take us to picnic which you agreed", Kathleen must have read his mind and spoke.

"Oh yes", Leon said, "almost forgot."

"You guys make the necessary arrangement. I…. I have to do my hair", Kathleen said avoiding Leon's gaze.

After a while they were sitting in the back seat of a minivan with Redfields, not talking to each other.

"You two seem gloomy. What happened Kennedy?" Claire asked in barely a whisper.

"Nothing that you worry yourself with, Red", Leon said smiling and Claire mouthed 'ok' and looked out of her window and Leon looked at his wife who was also looking out of her window.

The whole day all they did was play various kinds of outdoor games, baseball, football, volleyball you name it, it was as if they were a bunch of high school teenagers.

"C'mon everybody lets have lunch", Janice called them for lunch and they all sat in big circle for having lunch and talked on random topics. Although Leon and Kathleen were sitting next to each other, they didn't talk.

"So Leon we want something good tomorrow", John said.

"What is so special tomorrow?" Leon asked casually.

"It's your birthday tomorrow", Leon looked sideways, it was Kathleen, whose voice he wanted to hear from the morning.

"Oh I almost forgot about that. Don't worry I'll treat you guys good", Leon said eating and avoiding Kathleen's gaze. They both have been avoiding each other gazes not knowing why, "It's like what my first birthday celebration in 6 years right, I almost forgot I had one", Leon said and everybody laughed including Kathleen.

After lunch they went for another round of fun with games.

"Shadow bring the ball back here, Kennedy this is not fair when you pitch your dog brings back the ball and when you bat he runs away with", John yelled at top of his lungs.

Leon laughed and whistled and Shadow came running to him, "Here, now you're happy", Leon said giving the ball soaked in dog drool to John.

John touched the ball to his shoulder, "You're out!"

"No I touched home base before I came here", Leon said getting up.

"I didn't see, so you're out", John said.

"It's doesn't matter 'cause I touched the home base", Leon argued back.

"You cheated", John said.

"I did not", Leon said and both argued and then Leon said suddenly, "Hey who's that there with my wife", and John looked at him.

"Never seen him before, maybe he's here with other family", John said.

"Then why is he talking to Kate and why the hell on earth is she talking back", Leon said feeling jealous.

"Somebody is jealous", John said grinning.

"Oh hell yeah I am jealous and I am gonna beat the crap out of him", Leon said and ran in the direction of his wife and the stranger.

"I am here with friends too", Leon heard Kathleen say, "and well my husband too."

"What you got married", the man asked.

"Yes, of course, you didn't think I'd still remain unmarried did you", Kathleen said and laughed which made Leon furious.

"Kate", he said with frustration.

"Leon, meet my old friend, Patrick Crenshaw. Patrick this is my husband Leon S. Kennedy", she said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you but I have seen you somewhere, maybe on TV are you a wanted criminal", Patrick joked.

"Don't know about that but I've license to kill alright", Leon quipped back as he sat down next to Kathleen swinging an arm around her possessively and Leon could swear that Patrick glared at him.

He sat on Kathleen's other side and she turned to look at him and Leon frowned, 'Why you have to look at him', Leon thought and Shadow came running and took the space between Patrick and Kate, 'Good boy Shadow', Leon praised him inwardly.

"Shadow you scared me, seems like you are hungry", Kathleen said stroking him and he barked in agreement, "Sorry Patrick but I have to go, meet you some another time", she got up and Shadow followed.

'You don't have to meet him ever', Leon thought, "I guess I should be going", Leon got up too and followed his wife.

"Kate", Leon called and she stopped walking and looked back at him, "Who was that guy."

"An old friend, didn't I tell you", she said puzzled because of his question, "Are you jealous?"

"Well yes I am", Leon said truthfully.

"And why is that?" she asked smiling.

"'Cause you are my wife", Leon replied and Shadow barked as if siding him.

"You too, what's with you? C'mon I think you were hungry", Kathleen said to Shadow and smiled at Leon and Leon was seeing this smile on her face for first time, that smile which every girl gave even now when he was married, and he couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"So I see you got rid of the guy", Claire said.

"Red, he was about to beat the crap out of him but I think he resisted the urge, didn't you kid", John said.

"Geez you're so possessive", Claire said.

"She's the only one I got, why shouldn't I be. I won't let her leave me", Leon said looking at Kathleen.

"And we're glad that you are", Claire said.

"Yes, don't ever hurt her. You know she can't take it, if you did then me and Red are gonna beat the crap out of you", John told him.

"I won't never in my life. I love her and can't live without her", Leon said thinking about the time he almost died.

"Oh how I wish someone looked at me like that", Jill said and Kathleen looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled.

"The way Leon looks at you", she said pointing at him and Kathleen looked at him and he looked in another direction.

"Well Chris does, doesn't he?" Kathleen asked blushing.

"Chris, for him love is saying three words I love you that's all. He doesn't know how to be romantic. Actually nobody knows that here except Kennedy and oh how I wish Chris was like him at least, just the way he looks at you. You are damn lucky Kathleen", Jill said.

"So how did he propose you?" Kathleen asked changing the topic.

"He didn't propose I did", Jill told her.

"What??!! You are kidding me, right", Kathleen said.

"No, she really did", Claire said, "What about you guys, I know Leon must have done something", although Leon told her the truth she wanted to know what Kathleen comes up with.

"I did, took her out on a date and told her that I loved her walking back home", Leon said joining them and glared at Claire for asking that and lightly kissed Kathleen on cheek, which turned more red after that and Leon resisted to do it one more time.

"Slick move Kennedy", Claire mouthed and he smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I'd like to know if the fic got boring somewhere in the middle or is it too long anything. I'd really very much appreciate if you'd leave reviews.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Look its twelve already, Happy Birthday", she wished him but he didn't responded and she knew why, "Tell me what you want on your birthday ok and I'll get it for you", she said as she watched him remove his jacket and shoes trying to cheer him up a bit._


	33. Final Chapter

A/N: Ok this is the last chapter so read and enjoy but before I'd like to thank my Reviewers.

_**Ladey heartly, vintage87, j26176, In The Name of Cake, Jill Kennedy and Veronica Kennedy; Thanks guys without your good reviews I wouldn't have made it this far. I really loved seeing your reviews and felt very happy to read them after all who in the world doesn't like a bit of credit… hehe LOL XD. **_

You may think why I named it final chapter well I wasn't getting any good names plus the wheel of creativity in my brain has caught rust and it was hard to think what to write in this plus it's a chapter with a bit of fluff so ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I have finished the story (I guess) but still I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. The plot line of this story and Kathleen belongs to me though.

* * *

Final Chapter

They drove back when it turned dark. And it took them, hours because their car broke down and it was almost midnight, "Chris you can drop us here, I think the kids are hungry", Kathleen said.

"Yeah thanks guys, we should get back. You know we're out of baby supplies", Jill said as they got off the car.

"No problem", Leon said as he closed the door and bade them goodbye.

They walked in silence, "Kate", Leon said and he almost whispered and she looked at him, "I was wondering if you were angry about this morning. I pretty much forced you to…"

"It's ok you lost control over your emotions, I mean how long can a man suppress his needs", she said.

"Sorry", he said disappointed because of the fact that she thought it was lust when actually it was love and rain started pouring.

"Shit!! We're so gonna be soaked", Kathleen said looking up as rain wetted her.

"C'mon hurry", Leon said holding her hand in his and running towards home, Shadow in front of them.

Shadow reached the porch and barked at them as if asking them to hurry up. Leon looked at Kathleen, she was soaked from head to toe and so was he and he got another what he now called love attack. And he stopped running.

"Leon what are you doing, we are getting wet", Kathleen said and she knew he was going to do what he apologized for earlier, 'cause there was that look in his eyes which said 'I want you' and before he could do anything and then feel bad about it later she released herself from him and almost ran to the porch, "C'mon don't wet yourself in rain", she called him and rummaged in her purse for house keys. She unlocked the doors and went inside and Leon followed silently.

"Look its twelve already, Happy Birthday", she wished him but he didn't responded and she knew why, "Tell me what you want on your birthday ok and I'll get it for you", she said as she watched him remove his jacket and shoes, trying to cheer him up a bit. She climbed up the stairs and removed her sandals and going for the closet to get some towels and then there was a Blackout."Shit!" she cursed and felt someone grab her from behind.

Kathleen gasped as Leon grabbed her from behind, "Don't you love the feel that you get when I hold you?" he whispered in her ear, pulling her close so that her back was against his chest. She didn't said anything, "Why do you run away from me Kate. I love you, I know you think its lust but its…." he was about to say more but the urge was so much that he kissed her neck and this time he knew Kathleen enjoyed it, he saw her eyes close as his lips touched her neck, "Please I don't want anything, just you. Your love, your kiss…" he said as he kissed her once more, "Please", he pleaded as he turned her to face him and she nodded slightly.

Leon cupped Kathleen's face in his hands and slowly pulled her in a warm kiss. He pulled her close kissing her more passionately and she almost raked his back because he was crushing her hard. She ran her fingers in his hair as their kiss became more passionate. Kathleen's legs were giving up cause Leon was holding her so tight that all sensation in her body were going numb but Leon seemed to read that and he lifted her off the ground effortlessly but not breaking the kiss. Both of their hearts pounded and struggled to get some air as they kissed each other. If they were in some other situation with their heart beat so fast, Kathleen could have sworn that they were long dead. The fact they were alive because of the fact they wanted each other more than anything else.

Leon wasn't able to feel his body only his lips and tongue which were deadlock with Kathleen's. He could have sworn that their clothes had dried from their body heat.

Kathleen pulled away and looked at Leon, she was glad that he told her what he was hiding, it was his love for her and she couldn't help but smile at him. He grabbed his head with one hand as if dizzy and was still holding her up with the other effortlessly and looked at her, "Boy, you're good than I've ever imagined", he said as if trying to steady himself.

"Imagined or fantasized?" she asked smiling.

"We're wet let's get out of these clothes", he said and literally threw her on bed and climbed on top of her removing his shirt and tossing it random direction. He looked at her and said, "I love you", which was so easy to say now and she said the same to him and he kissed her once more slowly making his move to slide her dress off.

"Leon", she whispered.

"Don't tell me to stop because I won't stop. I've been too patient with you", he said frowning and she giggled.

"But I was about to stop you", She said still giggling.

"What?? I don't believe you", Leon said in disbelief, "Don't you trust me?"

"I have no problem but it would be better if we don't make it a free show", she said nodding towards the window whose curtains were pulled to its side.

"Damn did anyone see us?" Leon said hurrying to pull the curtains.

"No one except your dog", she said and Leon looked that Shadow was on the bed wagging his tail as Kathleen rubbed behind his ears.

"Now I have to teach him when to leave us alone", he said as he pulled the dog out of the room.

Kathleen watched Leon take Shadow out of the room and close the door. Since it was a blackout, she could hardly make out anything, even the light from the street lamps were cut off by the curtains.

"Leon it's very dark in here", she said as she felt him on the bed.

"Don't worry I am here", Leon said reaching out to her.

"How can you even see me?" she asked as he pushed her down.

"I don't have to, I can feel you", he said slowly moving his hand up her legs and she felt his breath on her and knew that he would be kissing her next, so she closed her eyes, "I Love You", he said again and she couldn't help but smile as he kissed her again.

Leon kissed her, one thing for sure from the time he had kissed her on their wedding day, he always wondered how it would be to kiss her on lips and now that he found out, he won't be letting any opportunity to kiss her pass. She was the only woman who had got him so much restless in past couple of months, although he didn't realized it but he had always loved her from the beginning maybe from the time she had opened the door for him. She definitely opened the door but he let her in his heart and she filled it with all the love which he always wanted and searched for.

* * *

**--------END--------**

* * *

A/N: Ok I think this where the story ends well until for now, I know

very abrupt ending but nothing is left in here, plus I have hit a very writer's block. Sorry for such abrupt ending but maybe it's not that much abrupt since Leon loves Kathleen and Kathleen love Leon. Ada hasn't come back and even she comes maybe that would be a different story then!! Hehehe…. ;D

**Thanks For Reading and Making this story and success I am really thankful to each and every one of YOU.**


End file.
